The Holiday II
by JoJo2604
Summary: The sequel to my story The Holiday. It will focus on Smithy but will feature a few Sunhill characters. Please read and review and most of all I hope you enjoy. It is rated M due to content.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to first off thank anyone who is reading my story. Secondly if you havent already I do suggest reading my story The Holiday as this does follow on slightly from that. Anyway I hope this lives up to the original and you all enjoy it. Please leave a review as I love to know if my storys are being enjoyed. Thanks again. Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

Eighteen months had passed since there last holiday and the friends remained as close as ever, Smithy and Callums friendship had raised to a new high and they even went out drinking together. The girls all remained equally close with Stevie building a close friendship with Bella and even looking after her son Zack now and again. Kirsty and Leon were planning their wedding in the coming summer. Nate and Bella still spending time getting to know each other. Callum and Mel were talking of moving in together. While Smithy and Stevie were living together and still having trouble keeping their hands off each other.

"Ok guys.. I have spoke to my friend Vicky and she is happy for us to go and stay with her.. so whos coming?". Leon shook his head rising from his seat at the end of the table "Count me and Kirsty out.. we are saving for the wedding". Mel smiled as he walked away "Nate.. what about you and Bella?". He shook his head "Bella is going home for a month so she is out". Callum smiled "You can still come?". He smiled slightly "Yeah.. I guess I could". Ben smiled "Is this open to anyone?". Mel grinned "Corse... you can come if you want". Callum smiled as Smithy approached the table "You get out the dog house yet Gov?". He smirked slightly "I think I am gunna be in there a while yet... she went mad at me". Callum grinned "The joys of being under the thumb". Smithy nodded "Yeah... but its only cause she cares". Mel smiled to him "Are you and Stevie coming to Turkey... I need to know numbers by tomorrow?". He smiled "Yep.. we are in". Mel grinned as Stevie and Mickey walked past the end of the table. "Serge.. Smithy said you are coming on holiday yeah?". Mickey interupted before Stevie had a chance to talk "Can I come?". Mel smiled slightly "I dont know if we will have enough room Mickey.. you might have to share a room". Stevie shook her head "He can have my place.. Im not going". Smithy sighed "Stevie.." she glared at him before walking away. Mel shook her head as Smithy smiled to her "She will come.. count a place for her". He stood up and began to follow the small blonde detective. Mickey rested down onto a chair "Can I come or not?". Mel smiled "You can come.. but you will have to sleep on the sofa?". He nodded "So long as the sun is shining Im happy". Mel glanced to Callum "So its me and you in one room, Stevie and Smithy in another, Nate and Ben will have to share" she smiled slightly as they both groaned. "Mickey on the sofa... and then Vicky can stay in her room.." she grinned "So we are sorted". Ben smiled "If Stevie dont come can Smithy share with Nate and I will go on my own?". Callum laughed "Are you joking.. if Stevie dont go.. Smithy wont be allowed to go".

"Oi... will you get over it already?" he sighed grabbing her arm. She glared at him "Get off". He smiled "It was one night Stevie.. you know where I was... Callum has told you I stayed at his". She shook her head "And its not like he has never told a lie for you is it". He smiled "I am with you.. I love you, why wont you trust me?". She laughed lightly "Well.. when you dont bother coming home what am I ment to think". He smiled "You know what if it makes you happy I wont go out any more... I wont go out unless you come". She shook her head "Im not gunna hold you prisoner". He smiled "Your not.. I want to be with you". She smiled slightly "Smithy.. I dont mind you going out and having a laugh.. I dont even mind you not coming home.. but you could have rang or at least picked up your phone when I rang you.. I was worried about you". He smiled placing his lips gently to hers "Im sorry.. I should have rung you.. so are you gunna let me make it up to you now?". She nodded "What have you got in mind?". He took her hand "I was thinking a week in Turkey?". She placed her lips gently to his "You better spoil me". He nodded "When have I ever not spoilt you?".

Mel grinned approaching her friends in the pub. "Right we are all booked and ready to go.. we fly out three weeks today". She smiled to Stevie "Its going to be me and you against this lot.." Stevie laughed "Well.. Mickey can pass for a woman" she narrowly avoided the penny he chucked at her before turning back to Mel "What about your friend we are staying with?". Mel smiled "She will be working most of the time.. but Im sure she will help us keep this lot in there places". Callum lent into her lips "You will make a great Sergeant one day". Stevie smiled as Callum and Mel cuddled up to each other. She glanced up as Smithy sat down next to her, he lent in and gently kissed her. "Stevie.. I really have to thank you.. for finaly putting a smile back on his face.. he has been such a grump the last week" Nate smiled. She laughed "Well PC Roberts.. you can blame Sergeant Stone for that". Smithy grinned "She wouldnt stay mad at me for long... she was itching to get me back into bed". Mickey mocked being sick before turning to the two couples "Are we seriously gunna have to watch you lot all over each other while we are away?". Smithy grinned "Yeah.. I cant wait" he pulled Stevies lips back to his. Mickey lent into Bens ear "I do hope that this Vicky is fit". Nate sighed "I really wish Bella was coming". Stevie turned to him "Just think when you get back she will nearly be coming home again". He nodded "I will still miss her though... she leaves in a few days its gunna be so quiet without her and Zack".

Stevie and Mel grinned as they walked slowly round the shops trying to find anything to wear for the holiday. "What about that?" Mel asked gesturing to a small dress. Stevie shook her head "I wouldnt wear it... but Im sure it would look great on you". Mel sighed "Thanks". Stevie laughed "I didnt mean it like that". Mel picked it up "Just try it on Serge". Stevie rolled her eyes taking the dress from Mel and walking to the changing room. As she pulled her clothes off, her phone rang, she pulled it out and smiled down the phone "Bella.. we are in Topshop changing rooms.. meet us here". She hung up and continued to get changed. Hearing the excited voice of Bella as she greeted Mel, Stevie pulled the curtain open to reveal her body now in the dress. Bella grinned "You look amazing.. are you going to buy that?". Stevie shook her head "Its not really me". Mel laughed "Stevie... you look stunning". she turned round and glanced at her reflection in the short black dress, met by a bow round the stomack. "I bet Smithy wont be able to keep his hands off you in that..." Bella grinned leaning into her ear "Wear that on a night out when he cant grope you at every chance he gets.. it will torture him". Stevies eyes lit up "You think?" she asked turning back to the two women, who both nodded. Stevie smiled "Ok... I will get it.. but you need to keep it Mel.. I dont want him seeing it before we go".

"Im gunna miss you.." she grinned wrapping her arms round Stevie. Stevie smiled pulling her away "I will miss you too... but at least when you get back we can compare tans". Bella smiled as Smithy walked through the living room door way. "We gunna get going Stevie... Im sure Nate wants her to himself for a few hours before she leaves". Stevie nodded "Yeah Im coming... make sure you give Zack a kiss from me". Bella nodded and grabbed Stevie pulling her into another hug, she lent into her ear "Keep an eye on Nate for me.. while you are away" she whispeared. Stevie nodded "He wouldnt be so stupid" she whispeared back before walking to Smithy. "I will see you in a month". Smithy lent accross and placed a slight kiss to Bellas cheek "Have a good time in Spain". She smiled "Have a good time in Turkey and make sure you treat her like a princess.." she gestured to Stevie as Smithy wrapped his arms round her. "I always do". Once outside Stevie wiped her eyes slightly, he smiled placing a kiss to the top of her head "You are a big softy at heart Moss". She smiled "Im gunna miss her.. she is my best friend". He smirked slightly "I thought I was your best friend?". She grinned "You used to be.. but I cant moan about you to you can I... or talk about sex". He smiled "What have you said?". She laughed "I tell her everything". He nodded "Well.. I dont feel so bad about talking about you in the locker room at work now". Her mouth dropped open slightly. He grabbed her arms as she went to hit him and pulled her tight into his body "I love you Stevie Moss" he grinned placing his lips to hers. She smiled as he pulled away "I love you too Dale Smith".

The day of the holiday grew nearer and the friends were all excited. The night before Mickey and Nate had both stayed at Smithy and Stevies house, to avoid missing the five AM flight. Ben was first to knock on the door at three, waiting for an answer he sighed before leaning down to the letterbox. "Open up would you... the taxi will be here in half hour". Stevie walked to the door and pulled it open "Do you have to shout PC Gayle... we are trying to sleep" she grinned letting him in he ran his eyes slowly over her body as she stood in only a tiny nighty. He walked into the living room and rested down next to Nate. He smiled as Stevie walked from the room, muttering about waking Smithy. "She is quite fit eh mate when she is dressed like that". Nate smiled "Wait until she is laying round the swimming pool in a tiny bikini". Ben grinned "Maybe this holiday is gunna be better than I thought". Nate shook his head "You got a death wish or something.. you lay a finger on her Smithy will kill you" Ben nodded "There is no harm in looking though". They both jumped at his voice in the door way "No.. I will kill you for that too... so keep your eyes and your hands to yourself". Ben smiled slightly standing up "Smithy.. I er..". Nate stood up and made his way from the room. Smithy turned back to Ben a slight smirk on his face "Its fine Ben.. she is fit I cant blame you for looking.. just make sure you keep your hands off her". Ben nodded "Corse Gov.. I wouldnt do that". They both turned as Mickey walked into the room water dripping from his hair. "What happened to you?" Smithy smiled as the water ran down his t-shirt. "Your fucking girlfriend happened to me... she tipped a glass of water over me". Smithy smiled "Yeah she used to do that to me to wake me up... then she found an easier way" he smirked slightly. Mickey shook his head "What sort of idiot booked such an early flight?". Smithy gestured to Mel and Callum now stood in the door way "That would be them two". Mickey smiled slightly as Callum glared at him, Nate just behind them having just let them in. Stevie appeared in the door way now fully dressed and grinned round her friends "Right.. we all ready to go.. the taxi is here".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading. Please review :-) and let me know what you think xxx<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews becky7654, perky004 and hollielove7170, Im so glad you enjoyed the first chapter I hope you like this one, I know its up quick but the updates wont be quite so fast with the next chapters. Please review thanks Jodie xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Two<span>

As the taxi pulled up outside the huge bungalow the seven all grinned. "Seriously... this is where we are staying?" Stevie asked. Mel nodded "Yeah this is Vickys place". Stevie smiled "Its gorgeous". They all climbed from the taxi and Mel made her way inside, she ran to Vicky and wrapped her arms round her. Callum and Nate came in both weighed down with bags, even though both were spoken for the two men ran there eyes up the leggy blondes figure, she was dressed in tiny shorts and a waiste coat Mel glared at Callum as he walked over "Callum this is Vicky.. Vicky my boyfriend Callum.." Vicky grinned as she held out her hand "I have heard a lot about you". He grinned "All good I hope". Mel glared at him once again "Not anymore it wont be". He smiled slightly before walking back over to where Nate stood with the bags. "Which room are we in Melanie?" he asked. She gestured down the hall "Second on the right". He nodded picking there bags up and walking down the corridor. Mel smiled as the rest of her colleagues made there way through the door. She took Vickys arm and pulled her towards them. "Right this is Nate... Ben... Smithy, Mickey and Stevie" she grinned pointing to her friends as she introduced them. Vicky smiled and shook all there hands. "It is really nice of you to let us stay... your house is beautifull" Stevie smiled. Vicky grinned to the small blonde she towered over "Your more than welcome.. I hope you have a great time". Vicky pointed down the corridor "The bedrooms are that way you can put your stuff in them... then make yourselves at home". A chorus of thank you's came as the group headed in the same direction as Callum. "Mel..." Vicky grabbed her arm as she went to follow her friends. "Which ones are single?" she grinned a girlish grin glancing after the four men. Mel smiled "Ben and Mickey". Vicky tried to cover the disapointment that crossed her face as Mel followed her friends.

She caught them up and grinned "This is the bathroom" she pointed to the first door on the right. "Thats mine and Callums room..." she turned to the doors on the left "Nate.. Ben that is your room and Stevie, Smithy thats yours" she gestured to the first two doors on the left "And then thats Vickys room". she pointed to the door next to Stevie and Smithys room. "Ahh.. I cant believe we have a room next to them two..." Nate moaned. "I hope you slept before you came Ben.. cause we wont get none for the next week". Mel rolled her eyes before disapearing into her bedroom. Stevie placed her lips to Smithys before smirking to the two men "We will behave". Nate nodded "Yeah fucking right". Smithy pulled the door open and glanced round the room "Oh look Moss.. a big double bed" he placed his hands on her shoulders and guided her into the bedroom. He smiled to the three men in the hall way "Stevie dont know the meaning of the word behave" he smirked before pushing the door shut. "Swap with me?" Nate smiled to Mickey. He shook his head "No way.. I would rather be on the sofa". Ben pushed there bedroom door open and groaned, Mickey glanced through the door at the small room with bunk beds, he laughed "That will be cosy... who is going on top?" both men glared at him as he walked back down towards the living room.

"Mickey.. right?". He nodded smiling to the tall blonde sitting on the sofa. He pushed his suitcase into the corner of the room. She gestured down the hall "Is there a problem with the room?". He shook his head "No.. I drew the short straw.. Im on the sofa" he laughed. She stood up "No.. I will sleep on the sofa.. you are a guest you can have my room". He smiled slightly "I cant kick you out of your room". She grinned pulling on his suitcase "Dont be daft.. I insist... come on.. I will show you where it is". Even though he already knew where her room was, he was happy for her to show him.

"I wasnt eyeing her up... you know, she is just not what I was expecting" he smiled. Mel shook her head "Its fine Callum". He grabbed her hand "No.. I am really sorry.. you know you are the only one I want". He watched as she began to unpack her suitcase placing each outfit gently into the large wardrobe. "Thats nice" he gestured to the small black dress. "Its not for me" she smiled slightly. "Its Stevies... she just didnt want Smithy to see it". He smiled slightly "You could borrow it..". She shook her head "It wont fit me". He watched as she walked from the room, he couldnt believe how upset Mel was with him, just because of the way he looked at another woman.

"Im going on top.." Nate barked climbing onto the top bunk. Ben sighed "Great... looks like I am on the bottom then". They both glanced up at Mel as she stood in the doorway "Everything ok?". Both men nodded slightly "Yeah.. whats the plan for the day?". Mel glannced at her watch before altering it to a few hours ahead. "Well its nearly two.. so maybe chill here for a few hours.. then go and grab some food". The two men nodded "Come on then.. you can give us a guided tour" Ben grinned as he stood from his bed.

"Now DS Moss... that is a very big bed" he grinned grabbing her waiste and pulling her towards him. She laughed slightly "You Inspector Smith have only one thing on your mind". He kissed her neck running his hands down the front of her body "And you have never complained about that in the past". She laughed "Im not complaining now.. but we have plenty of time.. I want to unpack now". He sighed laying down onto the bed. He watched as she tugged her long sleved t-shirt and jeans from her body, his eyes lighting up as she dug around in her suitcase. He stood up walking back over to her he slowly began to nibble on her shoulder "I thought we just said.." he interupted "You should of thought of that before you started stripping off" he pulled her towards the bed "And besides they are expecting us to do nothing but shag.. we might as give them what they want". She grinned "Can you control yourself... we need to go and be polite". He shook his head "You get off on teasing me dont you?". She grinned as she began to pull some shorts up her legs "No corse not... its torture". He nodded "Your telling me".

Mel, Nate and Ben were all sat on the patio area over looking a beautiful beach. Nate smiled gesturing to the swimming pool, "Its a big pool". Mel nodded "Last time I came to stay it was half the size of that... Vicky has made it bigger". The two voices became louder as they walked out to the group. "There is a path down there.." Vicky pointed between the bushes "It leads straight down onto the beach". Mickey grinned resting down next to Ben, he watched as Vicky walked over and dipped her foot into the swimming pool. "She is gorgeous" he grinned. Mel glared at him "Yeah.. we get it she is pretty". Mickey watched as she stood up and skulked towards Vicky. As Smithy and Stevie walked out she grinned at the view of the beach "This place is amazing". Mickey battered her leg causing her to glare at him. "You are ruining the view Serge". She shook her head as she pointed in the direction of the beach. Nate shook his head "Thats not what Mickey here thinks is amazing" he gestured to two women a few foot away. Smithy rested down onto a chair "She is pretty fit". Stevie glared at him as he pulled her down so she was sat on top of him "But I have seen better" he kissed her shoulder and whispeared into her ear. The three men watched not really wanting to know what he had said to reduce the DS to giggle like a school girl.

Vicky gestured to the group who all sat in laughter "They seem like a nice bunch". Mel nodded "Yeah they are all lovely". She smiled slightly "I wouldnt put them two together". Mel glanced over to Smithy and Stevie sat in a strong embrace. "They are made for each other.. honestly he adores her". Vicky glanced down, Mel smiled "If it was him you fancied I would forget it straight away.. he is so in love with her and besides she would scratch your eyes out". Vicky shook her head "I dont fancy him.. he is just the fittest one". Mel smiled before noticing Callum appear in the door way. He smiled to her slightly as he walked and rested down next to Smithy. Mel turned back to Vicky "Smithy and Callum are best friends... its down to Smithy me and Callum are together.. so promise me you arent going to go messing his relationship up". Vicky nodded "Corse not".

"Right we all ready to go..." Mel asked glancing round her friends. Vicky was first to rise to her feet glancing round the others as they lounged round swimming pool. Ben and Nate stood up both making there way into the bungalow. Mickey grinned to Vicky "So where we going?". She smiled "There is a little turkish place in town" as they followed after the two men. Mel smiled as Callum tapped Smithy on the shoulder "You ready?". Smithy nodded as Stevie moved from his chest. She glanced at Mel "Do you mind if I stay here.. I cant really be bothered to go out". Smithy smiled to the two "I will stay with Stevie..". Mel and Callum both nodded making there way to the door. Smithy rested back down "You ok Moss?". She nodded "I just wanted to stay in... you can go". He shook his head placing his lips to hers "I want to be with you". Once inside Mel smiled to the four waiting by the front door "We ready to go?". Mickey gestured to the open door the otherside of the room "What about them two?". Callum smiled "They are staying here we can bring them some food back". Vicky pulled the front door open for everyone to walk through before glaring back towards Smithy and Stevie.

"This place is fantastic" Mickey grinned at Vicky. She nodded "Its very popular.. I come here a lot". Ben glanced round the table "So what we doing tomorrow?". Callum shook his head "Shouldnt we decide that with Smithy and Ste..". Mel glared at him "You can do some things without him Callum... Christ you too used to hate each other". The three men glanced between Mel and Callum as they stared at each other. "Toilet Mel?" Vicky asked as she rose to her feet. Nate smiled "Everything alright Serge?". He nodded slightly "She thinks I fancy Vicky.. she is really pissed off with me". Ben smiled "It dont take a genius to work that out.. tell her you dont". Callum shook his head "Well done Ben.. why didnt I think of that" he replied sarcastically. Mickey smiled "Vicky is very nice". The three men glared at him and he glanced between them "What you cant honestly say you dont think she is gorgeous?".

He smiled staring at the swimming pool "You know Moss.. you never went skinny dipping". She laughed glancing at the pool "I think you have seen me naked enough times to forget that". He smiled "Chicken..". She turned to him and stood up "I am not a chicken" she pulled her top over her head and dropped her shorts to the ground. Smithys eyes lit up as he sat up to get a better view. She stood at the edge of the pool, before slipping her bra off, he stood up and walked towards her. She slipped her knickers down her legs and jumped in the pool just as he went to grab her. He sighed as she splashed him from the middle of the pool. He didnt hesitate before jumping in after. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her through the water towards him. He ran his fingers down her naked body before slipping his shorts off and pushing her against the side of the pool. He pushed his lips to hers and let his hands wander down over her breasts as he slipped inside her.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again. please reveiew xxx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7170 for your reviews of Chapter two. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

Smithy pulled some shorts on and glanced round the room, he grabbed his trainers and made his way into the living room. He smiled round the few already in there before walking over and placing a tender kiss to Stevies lips. He turned to face Nate and Ben sat behind him "Right who is coming for a run?". The two men both nodded and mumbled about getting there shoes before disapearing towards there bedroom. He turned back to Stevie and grinned "You coming for a workout Moss?". She smiled "I'll have mine when you get back" she stood up and kissed his lips before walking towards the bathroom. He walked into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge. "Morning" her voice behind him startled him. He smiled slightly as he turned to face her "Hi". She walked past him and flicked the kettle. "How did you sleep?" she asked flashing him a smile. He nodded "Ok thanks". Hearing the men in the living room "See you later Vicky..". she smiled "Where are you going?". He gestured to the voices "We are going down to the beach... have a run". She smiled "Can I come?". He nodded "Yeah corse". He led the way out to the men who had now been joined by Callum before the five headed for the beach.

She knocked lightly on the door "You ok Mel?". She glanced up from where she sat and smiled "Im starting to wish we had never organised this holiday.. I dont know why I thought it would work the last one was such a disaster". Stevie shook her head "No you and Callum got together and you are ment to be together... what is going on with you two?". Mel sighed "He fancys Vicky", Stevie shook her head "So... it dont mean he will act on it". Mel smiled "So if it was Smithy". Stevie sighed "I trust him... I know he wouldnt cheat". Mel sighed "So you think Im over reacting?". Stevie grinned "A little bit.. I mean she is a really pretty woman.. surley you must of known they would all keep triping over there tounges". She sighed "Yeah I guess you are right". Stevie turned to the door as the voice rang round the room "Where is everyone?". She giggled slightly at the sight of Mickey in his swimming trunks "They have gone down to the beach..." she grabbed Mels arm "Come on lets all go down there".

"Shall we have a race?" Vicky asked. The four men glanced between themselves before Nate nodded "All right... to the sea and back". Ben sat down on the sand "I will let you know who wins". The four began sprinting down the beach. Nate and Smithy very close infront Callum slightly behind and Vicky quite a way back. Noticing the three men turn to run back up the beach, she waited for Nate to pass her and Smithy to be just oppisite her before throwing herself onto the floor. He stopped running and helped her up "You ok?" he smiled. Her hand was gripped tightly onto his arm. She smiled "I think so". She sighed as Callum stoped to help. "What happened?" he asked wrapping his arm round her waiste so he and Smithy could carry her up the beach. "I lost my footing... Im fine.. I can walk". Callum shook his head "Wait until we get back to the others.. then sit down for a while first". As they approached the beach Stevie continued to chat. Mickey rolled his eyes at the conversation that he had hoped he would never hear. "Smithy is very tentive in bed" Stevie stated waiting for Mel to interupt again. Mel stopped in her tracks and gestured to the three hobling up the beach "You still think Im over reacting?". Stevie glared at Smithy, as his eyes fell on her he almost dropped Vicky to the ground before sprinting towards the petite blonde staring at him. Mickey in turn rushed to aid Vicky. Mel stalked back to the house without even giving Callum a second glance. Smithy grabbed her arm as she turned to follow her friend "She fell over". Stevie sighed pulling away "Yeah and I bet you were waiting to pick her up". She walked up towards the house, he followed a few feet behind.

As she rested down onto the sand she smiled between Mickey and Callum. "Thank you... both". She rested for a second before grinning between them "Honestly though Im fine.. I think Im gunna head back to the house". She pushed herself to her feet and smiled as Mickey stood up "I will come with you". The two began making there way up to the path leading back to the house. Nate smiled to Callum "You gunna go and check Mel is ok". He shook his head "I havent done anything wrong.. she fell over I was helping her". Ben sighed "Why dont you and Mel go out and have a chat... sort things out". Callum smiled between the two men "I dont think I want to sort it out". Both men stared at him "Seriously... you are finished?" Ben asked. callum smiled "I dont think there is anything worth fighting for anymore". Nates phone inturupted the conversation and he glanced at the name "Its Bella... I'll meet you back at the house" and with that he stood up and walked along the beach. Callum stood up "Come on lets get back". Ben stood up and they both made there way back towards the path.

"Would you slow down?" he grabbed her arm as she made her way into there bedroom. "Are you sulking with me?" he asked. She glared at him "What do you reckon when she was draped all over you like that". He shook his head "She fell over we were just helping her back". Stevie shook her head "Well thats not how it looked.." he interupted "I dont care how it looked.. that is what happened... you can ask any of them" he gestured to the door. Stevie sighed "Smithy do you fancy her?". He laughed, even more so when her face angered at him "She is fit yeah... but she is not a patch on you Stevie". She nodded "Well you would say that". He moved towards her "Nothing is gunna happen between me and Vicky.. I love you". He grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him "And I know, even though you might hate yourself for it, that you love me too". She smiled slightly "Dont think you are off the hook that easily Smithy.. Im still angry". He kissed her lips gently "I will make it up to you".

Coming out of the bedroom she smiled to him and gestured to Mel sitting alone on her bed. "Im gunna make sure she is ok... go and find out what the plan is for the day". He nodded placing a brief kiss to her lips and walking towards the living room. She walked into the bedroom and smiled "You ok?". Mel glared up at her "Last time I listen to you Serge". Stevie walked over and sat next to her "Vicky fell over... it didnt mean anything... they were just helping". Mel shook her head "I have seen the way he looks at her he used to look at me like that.. he doesnt want me anymore". Stevie shook her head "Mel.. he adores you.." she interupted "No.. not the way Smithy does you or Nate does Bella... I want what you have got.. I feel like when we went to Spain you all got your princes and I got a frog". Stevie laughed which caused Mel to glare at her "Im serious". Stevie nodded "I know... and that is the problem Mel.. its not a fairytale this is real life, it takes work.. me and Smithy we argue.. but we love each other and work at it.. if you love Callum you need to work at it". Mel sighed "He fancys Vicky". Stevie laughed "I am always catching Smithy eyeing up other women... I sulk for half hour... then he spends the next week atempting to make it up to me". Mel smiled weakly as Vicky appeared in the door way. "We are going to a water park just up the road". Stevie nodded "Ok.. we are just coming". Vicky glared at her before walking back down the corridor. Stevie turned back to Mel "Just enjoy the day and forget about Callum for a while". Mel stood up and followed the small detective from the room, that was easier said than done, when they were all going out together.

Arriving at the water park the three women walked a few steps infront of the men. Smithy grinned as he caught site of a man selling water pistols "Which one of them do you reckon can run the fastest?". Nate laughed "There is only one way to find out". The two men smiled to the others before walking in the direction of the water pistols. Smithy paid for five of the small guns before turning to Nate "Is everything sorted for later?". He nodded "Yeah its all ready". Smithy grinned "Ok great I need you to distract Stevie for me so I can get it done". Nate nodded "Ok I will think of something". The two men jogged back over to the three waiting for them Where Smithy handed out the small water pistols. Callum smiled and passed it back to him "Im going for a slash knock yourself out". Smithy took the gun and smiled "Lets get them then". Feeling the cold water on her back she turned and glared at the men, instantly knowing who was to blame "Smithy... that is frezzing". He grinned as he held the two guns up "I'd get running then Moss". Stevie ran past the two women and Smithy gave chase. The two women both turned to face the three grinning faces as they held the water pistols.

She sighed as she ran into a dead end, "Now Inspector Smith think very carefully about what you are about to do". He smirked "I have.." he pointed the pistols at her and laughed "Any last requests?". She smiled moving towards him "Well there is one". He ducked away from her as she grabed at his shorts "Stevie.." he smiled lowering his hands, he moved back towards her and placed his lips to hers. As she pulled away he grinned "You up for it then Moss?" he gestured to a huge water slide. She nodded turning back to him "Yep.. but only if you give me one of them?". He shook his head and pulled the pistols tight into his chest. She smiled "I wont get you". He nodded "Yeah right". She grinned as he held it out towrds her, she moved close to take it from him, but he pulled the trigger and soacked her in the frezzing water. She glared at him as she tried in vain to stop her t-shirt from clinging to her body. "Here you go.. its empty" he grinned chucking her the pistol. "Come on..." he gestured to the slide "Lets go Moss".

The two women were drenched from head to toe as they joined the line for the water ring ride. "This place is great" Mel smiled to her friend. "Yeah... Its very popular with tourists" Vicky replied. Mel smiled slightly "Has Callum made a pass at you?". Vicky turned to her, a shocked look covering her face "Of corse not... he wouldnt do that". Mel glanced down "I have seen the way he looks at you". Vicky smiled "Well I havent, Smithy on the otherhand he doesnt know the meaning of the word trust". Mel smiled slightly as they reached the front of the line, instantly feeling sorry for Stevie but relieved slightly that it wasnt Callum.

The four men sat at the edge of the fake seaside, glancing out as the water waved around them. Hearing the two sit down they all glanced to them "You look... wet Stevie" Callum smiled. She glared at him "Yeah.. he used me as a shield on that stupid waterfall ride". Nate laughed "You are ment to protect her mate". Smithy smiled "It was her or me". Stevie glared at him "And god forbid you get your hair wet". Mickey smiled leaning into Stevies ear he placed his half full water gun just behind her "I think he could do with a new hairstyle" he placed her hand over the gun which she picked up and instantly jumped on top of Smithy as he layed on the floor. He grinned "I know you like taking risks Moss but.." he stopped as she pulled the gun round and pointed it at him. She turned to the grinning men "What do you reckon.. payback". She raised her eyebrows as she turned back to him before pulling on the trigger.

They had been back at the bungalow a hour or so when Smithy slipped away. Vicky watched as he made his way down to the beach,  
>seeing him pull the dark haired woman into a hug she glared at him, before walking back up the footpath. She smiled round the friends as they all sat in the living area of her home. She rested down next to Mel and smiled to Stevie, watching her as she chatted away to Mickey and Nate. "Stevie.." she smiled, all eyes turned to her. "I have just seen Smithy on the beach with a woman". Stevie shook her head slightly "He has gone for a run". Vicky gestured to the door "Go and check". Stevie stood up but feeling Nates hand grab her arm he sighed "You cant go down there". She glared at him as he tried to prevent her from walking to the door "You know dont you.. you know what he is doing down there". She pushed past him and made her way to the footpath. The group stood up and all followed, Vicky smiled to Mickey "I feel sorry for her.. she had a right to know". He smiled back at her "I am gunna kill him".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading. Please review :-) xxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter becky7654 and hollielove7170 . hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Four<span>

She continued to storm her way down the footpath, once at the bottom she glanced round before her eyes fell to Smithy and her worst fears were confirmed as he sat on the sand with a woman. She walked over, the group of her friends close behind. "What the hell is going on?". He stood up "Stev.." she interupted as the tall woman stood up "Bella.. what are you doing here?" she asked pulling her friend into her arms. "Ruining the surprise.." Smithy stressed turning to Nate "You were ment to keep her distracted". Stevie pulled away from Bella and glanced at the candles set out on the beach "Whats going on?" she asked. He smiled slightly "Its not finished yet". Bella moved away and into Nates waiting arms and Stevie saw the words wrote out in the candles before smiling to Smithy. "Is that gunna say what I think it is?". He nodded "Theres not much point in finishing it now". He noticed Nate direct the group who were all staring at him to back off a bit and once they had all took a few steps back he turned to Stevie "I was gunna ask you to marry me?" he gestured to the ring set in the middle of the candles. She smiled slightly "Im sorry I ruined it". He took hold of her hand "I was gunna get down on one knee and everything". She moved into his arm slightly "Are you not going to ask me now then?". He smiled glancing at the faces all watching him "Im a bit embarressed.. we were ment to be alone so if you said no I wouldnt look like a complete twat". She smiled glancing up at him "I wont say no". He grinned going down onto his knees he picked up the ring, he saw his colleagues gradually getting closer out the corner of his eye, he smiled up at her "Stevie Moss... will you marry me?".

"Are you sure you dont mind me going out Smithy... I mean we have just got engaged?" she asked turning back to face him as he layed on the bed. He sat up letting his eyes focus on her tiny body as she slipped into some skinny jeans "Corse not.. Bella is only here for a couple of days.. go out and enjoy tonight.. I have the rest of my life to spend with you". She grinned as she moved towards him, she placed her hands to his face "I love you so much.. I cant wait to start planning the wedding". He nodded "Well I know Bella has hundreds of ideas". Stevie smiled "How long have you been planing this then?". He kissed her lips and grinned "I have been planning to propose for a few months.. I was just waiting for the right moment". She smiled "I cant believe Bella is here as well... it is all perfect". He nodded "I knew you would want to celebrate with her... she can only stay a few days though.. she has to get back to Zack". Stevie nodded and placed her lips back to his, she could feel herself getting lost in the moment, the knock on the door dragged her back to reality. "You ready to go Stevie?" Bella asked. she nodded smiling to Smithy she pulled her top over her head she kissed him and made her way to the door "I will only be a couple of hours". He smiled "Have fun gorgeous".

Arriving at the club the four women made there way to the bar. After ordering a bottle of champaine Stevie led the group to a quiet table. "I would like to propose a toast to Stevie and Smithy.." Bella grinned "I havent known you that long... but you are honestly the best friend I have ever had and I am glad you have such happiness in life". Stevie noticed Mel nodding along to Bellas toast "And I would just like to add.. I better be a bridesmaid". Stevie lent accross to Bella and hugged her "Of corse". The four women danced and joked as the alchol flowed steadily between them. "Right my round.." Stevie annonced making her way to the bar. She ordered the drinks and smiled to the man standing next to her. "Can I get those for you?" he asked. She smiled "Thanks...". He paid for the drinks and moved towards her as she picked up the four glassess "Shall I join you?". She shook her head "No... thanks for the drinks". He smiled slightly "Can I have you phone number?". She turned back to him "I have a boyfriend... fianc actually.. thanks for the drinks" she walked back to the waiting women and rested down next to them.

Mickey grinned at him "I cant believe you proposed". Smithy smiled taking a swig of his beer and glancing out at the sea as the five men sat on the beach. "I cant believe you didnt tell me" Callum moaned. Smithy shook his head "I didnt want it to get back to her". Nate smiled "I only knew because he flew Bella out". Callum nodded "Yeah why did you do that?". Smithy smiled "I knew she would want to go out and celebrate with her". Ben grinned "I know how to start a row.. who is gunna be best man?". The four men looked at him eagaly waiting for the answer. "Thanks for that Ben..." he sighed "I dunno.. we aint even set a date yet". Mickey smiled "It might not be any of us". Callum glared between the men "I am his best mate". Nate laughed "You used to hate each other". Callum nodded "Used to... not any more". Smithy sighed "Can we change the subject?". Ben smiled "What has Stevie got that makes you never want to shag another woman again?". Smithy layed back on the sand trying to avoid the gazes of the men. "She is good in bed yeah Gov?" Nate grinned. Smithy pushed himself up onto his elbows "She is fucking amazing in bed but thats not why Im marrying her... I love her.." he paused a slight smile covering his face "There is no one else like her.. she is one of a kind".

"Same again..." Vicky asked raising to her feet. Stevie smiled "Yeah thanks.. but Im gunna make this the last one.. I want to go and spend the night with Smithy.. and remember it". Bella smiled "Smithy said there is a B and B just down the road.. do you think I can check in at this time" she glanced at her watch. Mel shook her head "Dont be daft Bella... we will make room at Vickys for you". Vicky glared over to the three women as they laughed before pulling the small tube of liquid from her pocket and slipping it into the drink. She walked back and placed the drinks to the table. "Stevie.. I got you a double as it is your special night" she grinned placing the glass infront of her. Stevie smiled "Thanks Vicky.. thats really nice of you".

Smithy sat up and glanced at the four men as they layed on the beach "Come on.. we should get back.. the girls will be back soon". Nate vertually jumped to his feet, he had been nearly three weeks without seeing Bella he couldnt wait to see her. Callum sighed "At least you two have a reason to go back". Smithy sighed "Would you get over it already.. you obviously still want her so.. pull yourself together and tell her how you feel". Callum glared at him "Thats easy for you to say.. you have your perfect little life with your perfect little woman". Smithy shook his head "She might be little but Stevie is definatly not perfect... no one is.. it dont mean I love her any less.. infact it probably makes me love her more when she is wrong". He sighed as the men all slowly pushed them selves to there feet. "Oh.. you lot are pathetic... just shift your arses".

Stevie could feel herself begin to feel light headed, she could hear the voices around her but couldnt focus on any of them. "Serge... are you ok?" Mel smiled, Stevie layed her head down on the table. "I think we need to get her back.." Bella said running her hand over Stevies hair "This isnt like Stevie... she can handle her drink". Vicky smiled "She has had a lot to drink". Mel smiled pulling Stevie to her feet, "She normally has twice that amount on a Friday night... somethings not right" Bella helped Mel to guide Stevie from the club "We should call Smithy". Vicky shook her head "There is a cab there it will only take five minutes to get back".

"Im really sorry" Mel smiled as the taxi pulled up "We will pay for it to be cleaned". Bella climbed out the taxi "I will go and get Smithy". The taxi man began to shout between the two women as Stevie began to be sick again. "Come on lets get her out" Vicky smiled as she began to pull Stevie from the taxi. "Smithy... Smithy..." he glanced up as Bella rushed into the living room. "You ok?" Nate asked standing to her side. She nodded "Its Stevie.." she gestured to the door but before she had time to finish her sentence Smithy was already out the door. He walked over and instantly took her in his arms "Whats wrong with her?" he asked. Vicky smiled "She has just had a little to much to drink". Mel gestured to the taxi "He wants money she has been sick everywhere". Smithy pulled his wallet from his pocket and passed it too Mel "Give him however much he wants". He guided the small blonde into the house. "Stevie.. can you hear me darling?" he rested her down onto the sofa. Ben smiled "I will get her some water". Nate stood with his arms wrapped tightly round Bella. Smithy turned to her "As she taken some thing?". Mickey interupted before Bella had a chance to talk "She wouldnt do that Smithy". He caught site of Bella shaking her head. "This aint drink Mickey.. I've been out drinking with her a lot in the past and I have never seen her like this". Mel and Vicky came in and smiled "How is she?" Mel asked. "Why wernt you looking out for her?" Smithy barked at Mel. "She hasnt drank that much Smithy.. it doesnt make sense". He glared at her "This isnt drink.. you know her, what are you stupid.. you should be able to see the signs.. she has been drugged". Callum stood up "Thats enough Smithy.. its not Mels fault". Mel made her way towards her bedroom as the tears filled her eyes, Callum glared at Smithy before following. Vicky moved foward "We have all been looking out for each other.. she hasnt been alone except.." she paused and he glanced up "Except what?". She smiled as Stevie began to be sick on the floor once again "There was a bloke at the bar.. she was talking too.. he brought us a drink". Bella stepped foward "She was only talking to him for a few seconds". Smithy glared between the two women before his eyes rested on Vicky "Take Ben and Mickey and see if he is still in the bar... if he is call the police". Mickey nodded and grabbed his jacket. "I should think he is long gone by now" Vicky replied. "Just go" he shouted. Bella pulled from Nates arms and gestured to the sick on the floor "I will clean this up.. you should get her to the bathroom". Nate moved over and helped Smithy to take her to the toilet.

He held her hair back as she continued to be sick in the toilet. Bella smiled as she appeared in the door way. "Is she ok?".  
>He shook his head "Not really.. she has definatly been drugged". She smiled as Stevie rested back to the floor "How do you know?". He smiled pulling her eyes open "Look at her eyes.. you can tell". Bella smiled "Do you know what with?". He shook his head "Could be a number of things.. I would say most likely GHB or rohypnol". Bella smiled "What are they?". He stood up and walked towards her "There date rape drugs... has she been alone?". Bella shook her head "No.. nothing like that could of happened... I went every where with her.. even the toilet". He nodded glancing back to where Stevie began to be sick again "I guess that is something". Bella smiled as he lent back down next to Stevie "Its not Mels fault.. she was the one who first noticed something was wrong". He smiled "I know.. can you tell her Im sorry.. I was just worried". Bella nodded "Im sure she will understand" she gestured to Stevie "Shout if you need any help Smithy". She disapeared from sight and Smithy pulled Stevie into his arms as she layed on the floor again, kissing her forehead he sighed "Great start to the engagement eh Moss?" he smiled down at her "Its a good job I love you so much.. anyone else might have been angry with you".<p>

"He isnt here..." Vicky smiled glancing round the bar. Mickey nodded and turned back to the door but Ben grabbed his arm. "I am gunna see if they will let us watch the CCTV..". Vicky shook her head "They wont let you do that". He smiled "We at least need to let them know what happened.. they might want to inform the police.. if Smithy hasnt already". Vicky watched as Ben walked away "She is just drunk... why are you all making such a fuss". Mickey shook his head "You dont know her... she could drink any one of us under the table and still not be affected.. she isnt drunk". Vicky smiled slightly "I dont think she has been drugged". Mickey smiled "Well chances are we will never know.. but something wasnt right about tonight".

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for the reviews becky7654 and hollielove7170, I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Five<span>

He smiled as her eyes flicked open "How you feeling Moss?". She raised her hand to her eyes and rubed them open futher, which used most of her energy alone. "Erm.. I dont feel great.. what happened?". He placed his hand to her face "Your drink was spiked". She shook her head "I dont remember... I cant remember anything". He smiled lifting her hand to show her engagement ring to her "d'you remember this?". She smiled "Yeah.. its after that it goes a bit blurry.. I cant remember Smithy.. how did I get home?". He smiled "The others brought you back in a taxi". Her face suddenley became hoffified "Did anything.. was I.." He cut her sentence off "No.. you werent on your own". She shook her head "How could I be so stupid". Smithy saw the tears forming in her eyes, something he rarely saw in the small DS. "It wasnt your fault... Vicky said a bloke brought you a drink do you remember that?". She smiled slightly "Not really... I remember a bloke asking to sit with us and I said no.. I dont no Smithy... can we just forget it". He smiled "You should inform the police". She sat up rubing her head "No Smithy... its bad enough everybody knows.. I already feel like a complete idiot". He placed his hand to her back and smiled as she glanced down at him "Stevie it wasnt your fault". She climbed from the bed, feeling dizzy she rested back down. He smiled placing his lips to her shoulder "Come on.. let me help you". She nodded and leaned on him as he helped her to her feet.

"Last night was a bit dramatic eh?" Ben smiled walking into the living room. Nate and Bella both glanced up. "It doesnt make sense... we were so carefull with our drinks" Bella replied. Ben shook his head "Maybe she was just drunk". Nate shook his head "There is no way that was just alchol.. she was in a right state". Bella smiled "And besides she can handle her drink far better than me... and we had the same except for the last drink... Vicky got Stevie a double". Mickey walked into the room and grinned "The drugie still in bed". Bella shook her head "Thats not funny". He smiled "I was joking... Stevie will bounce back... she will be fine after a few hours kip". Bella shook her head "Last night really fightenend me... anything could of happened to her.. or to any of us". Vicky smiled as she walked towards the four sat chatting "She will be fine.." she interupted the conversation "I just hope I havent caused a problem telling Smithy about that bloke". Bella shook her head "That wont of bothered him... he is used to people hitting on her". Vicky walked into the kitchen, cursing herself slightly for still getting no where with causing the couple problems.

"Morning.. how are you?" Callum smiled to her as she sat on the end of the bed. "Im fine.. Im just going to see how Stevie is this morning". Callum nodded "Dont let Smithy make you think you are to blame". She shook her head "I should have been looking out for her.. we were ment to all be looking after each other". He shook his head "Stevie is the irresponsable one Mel.. she got her drink spiked". Smithy glared at Callum from the door way "I was just coming to appolagise Mel.. but dont hold back Callum..". Callum stood up "Smithy.. I didnt mean...". He shook his head "Dont bother Callum..." he turned to Mel "Im sorry for how I spoke to you last night I was out of order" he glared at Callum before walking away. Mel turned to him "Well done.. as if the holiday wasnt bad enough now you have fallen out with Smithy as well". He glared at her before walking from the room.

The five stopped talking as she walked into the living room, "Dont stop.. I already know I was stupid..." Bella stood up and walked over to her "No.. you did nothing wrong Stevie.. we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time". Stevie could feel her colleagues all staring at her, despite what they might say she knew they were judging her. "Im gunna go for a walk" she sighed heading for the back door. "Hang on.. I will come" Bella grinned. Stevie shook her head "I would rather be on my own". Bella nodded as she walked towards the door. Bella walked over and rested back down in Nates arms "I hope she will be ok... I am worried about her". Nate nodded "She is just a bit embarressed.. cause everyone is talking about her". Ben grinned "I have always thought she liked being the centre of attention.." Mickey interupted "Maybe you should all stop talking about her.. so she doesnt feel stupid... Im gunna go and make sure she is ok". Bella smiled to Nate "I was a terrible friend.. I should of done more". Smithys voice startled her "You couldnt of done more.. any of you.. I appriceate every thing you did". He smiled round the room "Where is Stevie?". Vicky gestured to the door "She has gone to the beach with Mickey". Nate smiled at him "I think he has gone to do the big brother speech". Smithy glared at Callum as he walked into the room "No.. he wont have a go at her.. cause unlike some he knows it wasnt Stevies fault". Callum smiled "Smithy..". He shook his head before making his way to the door "Im going to look for Stevie".

"Serge..." he smiled. She glanced up from where she rested on the sand. "Im fine Mickey.. I just want to be on my own". He shook his head "Tough.." he sat down next to her "You having any side effects". She looked at him, he could see she was more upset than he had first imagined "Well I dont feel great..". He shook his head "You will be fine in a few hours". She shook her head "No Mickey.. anything could have happened.. I was so stupid.. I put myself and everyone else in danger.. I.." he wrappped his arm round her shoulder and pulled her towards him as she started to sob. "Stevie.. you have seen this happen to women.. it wasnt your fault.. your not stupid you were just unlucky". He glanced up as Smithy stood over them, he could almost see the normally strong mans heart breaking at how distressed she was. He stood up allowing Smithy to replace him, she slid into his body, she just seemed to fit as he gently kissed her head "Dont cry Moss... none of this is your fault and you know its not". She shook her head "Im so sorry Smithy I ruined the engagement". He kissed her lips gently "Dont be daft Moss I love you.. no matter what happens". He held her close to his body, never wanting to let her out of his sight again.

Ben walked back into the living room from the kitchen and smiled "What we doing today then?". Vicky glanced up from where she sat "Well I have rang work and they have given me a couple of extra days off.. so I was thinking maybe white water rafting?".  
>callum nodded "That sounds like a laugh". Mel smiled from where she sat "Shall we get going then..". Nate nodded "I will go and get the others". He raised to his feet and feeling Bella grab his hand he waited for her to slip her shoes on and the two made there way to the beach, passing Mickey on the way the explained the plan to him before carrying on to find the couple who now layed on the soft white sand. "You two ready to go out.. we are going water rafting" Bella smiled. Stevie shook her head "No.. Im gunna stay here". Smithy kissed her hand and smiled to the two standing above them "Im gunna stay with Stevie". Nate smiled slightly "You sure?". He nodded as the two turned away, she smiled "You dont have to stay with me". He grinned "I know Moss.. I want too".<p>

"They arent coming" Nate smiled as they walked back into the bungalow. The rest all nodded, they could understand Stevie not feeling great and wanting to stay behind. The group had got ready to go and were just about to leave when Bella grabbed Nates arm "Can we stay here?". He smiled slightly "Why?". She pulled him away from the group and smiled "I have come to spend time with you and Stevie... I want to stay here and make sure she is ok". He nodded "Ok.. if thats what you want.. we wont go". He walked back over to the waiting people and smiled "We are going to stay here.. Bella wants to spend some time with Stevie". The group all groaned as he walked away.

Vicky smiled round the group as they walked away "Its a shame they arent coming.. Im sure they will have fun though". Mickey shook his head "Stevie is really down.. it wouldnt surprise me if her and Smithy dont try and get a flight home early". Mel smiled slightly "Is she really that down?". He nodded "She feels like an idiot.. she says she could of put you all in danger". Vicky smiled "Well she could of.. she should of been more carefull". Callum glared at her "Stevie is not to blame.. it can happen to anyone". Mel glared at him "You have changed your tune". He nodded "I was wrong before". She shook her head "Why because Smithy said you are.." she walked off and Vicky chased after her and grabbed her arm so she waited for her "Whats wrong?". Mel smiled "He is more upset about falling out with Smithy than he is that he has fallen out with me".

"Hey.." Nate smiled "Can you put her down for five minutes". Smithy sighed as Stevie pulled her lips from his. "What are you doing back?" she asked. Bella grinned "Well I have flown all this way to celebrate your engagement and I cant do that without the future bride and groom can I?". Stevie smiled "You could of gone.. I dont expect you too all miss out beacause of me". Bella shook her head "No.. I want to be here". The two rested down onto the sand and glanced at Smithy as he pulled on Stevie so she layed back down onto his chest. "Maybe we could do something.." Nate smiled. Bella nodded "We should go shopping... we can look for a few bits for the wedding". Stevie sat up and grinned "Yeah.. Im up for that". Smithy smiled "You dont want to over do it Stevie.. maybe we should stay here". She shook her head "No.. I will be fine.. you can carry my bags". Smithy sighed as Stevie stood up and walked towards the house with Bella before glaring at Nate "Your girlfriend is just brilliant mate... not only is Stevie going to spend my money but I am gunna be acting like a camel carrying all her shopping round". Nate grinned "At least she is smiling". Smithy glared at him again "If I'd of had ten more minutes with her I would of got her smiling".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much to becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Six<span>

The two men waited impatiently outside the shop. Smithy was weighed down with the many bags of clothes Stevie had already brought. Nate sighed "I know why we normally go for a beer when they go shopping". Smithy smiled "It was your girlfriends idea". Nate smiled "Yeah but she is just window shopping". Smithy gestured to the bags "So Im the only mug having to carry loads of bags". The two men smiled as the women left the shop, Smithy sighed as Stevie clung onto another bag "God have you brought more Moss". She grinned passing him the bag "I think you will like this". He glanced inside before grinning to her "I do hope you are gunna be trying this on for me when we get home". She grinned "Well... that will depend on if you are a good boy". Nate glared at the two "I dont want to know what is in that bag... can we go and get a coffee or something?".

"Im really sorry..." Vicky smiled as she pulled the front door open "I cant believe it wasnt open". Mickey shook his head "I wouldnt worry about it... it wasnt your fault". Callum glanced round the empty bungalow "I think they have gone out". Ben nodded "Maybe Stevie is feeling better". Mel nodded "Or maybe they would just rather go out without us". Callum shook his head "Dont be daft.. they are probably down on the beach or something". Mel glared at him "Yeah... cause you and Smithy cant function without each other". callum shook his head "You are pathetic Mel". Ben smiled "Can we keep the arguments in the bed room". Mel glared at him before back to Callum "Im going for a shower". Callum sighed "Im gunna go and see if they are down on the beach". Vicky smiled "I will come with you". Mickey and Ben rested down onto the sofas "Well that was awkward" Mickey smiled. Ben nodded "Im starting to think this holiday was a mistake".

Hang on a second Stevie called to the two men a few steps infront. They came back and glanced at the jewellery Bella gestured to a ring and smiled to Nate. He grinned "If you like it get it". She nodded stepping inside with him. Smithy smiled to Stevie "You buying anything Moss?". She shook her head "I think I have already broke the bank.. without spending a small fortune on a necklace". He glanced in the window and pointed to one "It that one you like?". She smiled "How did you know that?". He smiled "Cause its beautiful... it would suit you". She smiled as Nate and Bella stepped outside "Ready?" Smithy asked. They nodded and Bella showed her new ring off to Stevie as they walked to the coffee shop. Smithy smiled as they stepped inside, he grabbed Nates arm. "Take the bags.." Nate took them from Smithy "Tell Stevie I have gone for a slash". Nate nodded watching as the two women rested at a table. "Where you going?" he asked. Smithy smiled "To get her something to go with her new underwear". Nate shook his head "I dont want to know... just hurry up".

"So whats the problem with you and Mel.. before you all came here all I used to hear was how wonderfull you are" Vicky smiled as her and Callum strolled along the beach. He shook his head "I dont know... I dont understand why she has flown off the handle so much.. she is all over the place.. I dont get it". Vicky smiled "I get the immpression she dont like Smithy". He nodded "She likes him.. she just like the fact I get on so well with him.. I feel like a prisoner". Vicky smiled "Maybe its time for a fresh break". He nodded "Thats what I thought but I dont want to hurt her.. I care about her.. I just dont see us having a happy ending". She grinned "Does anybody". He smiled slightly "I look at Smithy and Stevie and I know they are ment to be together.. and the same with Nate and Bella.. but with me and Mel I just feel like we have ran our corse now". Vicky shook her head "I dont think they are made for each other.. I could actually see you with Stevie". He laughed "She is a nice woman but she is one hundred percent devoted to Smithy.. no one would come between them.. not that I would want to". She felt her smile fade until his lips gently brushed against hers. She pulled away and stared at him for a second before returning her lips to his.

Arriving back at the house Smithy smiled at Ben and Mickey "What are you lot doing back?". Ben smiled "It was closed... where have you been?". He gestured to the bags he had placed on the floor "Stevie fancied a bit of retail thearapy". Nate went and rested down on the sofa next to Ben and smiled "We were saying.. we should all go out for dinner tonight..". The two men nodded. As Stevie and Bella walked in. "You feeling better Serge?" Ben smiled to her. She nodded "yeah much better thanks". She gestured to the bedrooms "Is Mel in her room?". Ben nodded as Stevie and Bella made there way down the hall carrying Stevies many bags. "So where you wanna go for dinner?" Ben smiled as Smithy sat down "There is a place near where we went today.. its real posh.." Mickey interupted "Will they let you in then". Smithy glared at him but continued with his sentence "Its ment to do great food.. we managed to get a table for us all".

The two women knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open before smiling to Mel as she layed on the bed. "Hi.. we have booked for us all to go to a restaurant tonight" Stevie grinned. Mel shook her head "I dont want to come". Bella moved over and rested on the bed next to her "Come on it will be a laugh". Mel nodded "We all know what a laugh with you is like after last night". Stevie glanced down, feeling last nights mistake catching up with her again. "Thats not really fair Mel it will be different tonight". She shook her head "Well you managed to get through the day leaving me behind.. Im sure you can cope tonight". Bella smiled noticing Stevies face had sadened. "Fine you want to stay here and sulk go for it.. but Stevie wants to wear her dress.. where is it?". Mel pointed to the cuboard where she had hung the dress up. Stevie watched as Bella pulled the dress out and made her way to the door. "Thanks Mel.. Im sorry about today.. we didnt mean to leave you behind it was just spare of the moment" she sighed before making her way after Bella.

Callum rushed to pull his clothes on, glancing at the tall blonde as she did the same. "Im sorry.. that shouldnt of happened"  
>he sighed. She nodded "We need to keep it between us". He smiled slightly "I need to talk to Mel.. I love her.. she would never forgive me". Vicky nodded "Which is why we cant tell no one". He nodded "Come on we should get back before we are missed". They both made there way towards the house.<p>

The four men sat in the living room when Smithy pulled the box from his pocket and smiled to Nate "You wanna see what I got for Stevie?". Nate looked at him, shaking his head slightly "You tell me". He smiled "Its a necklace" he opened the box and passed it to Nate who smiled "Its nice". Ben glanced over Nates shoulder "How much did let set you back?". Smithy smiled "A couple of hundred". The mens mouths all droped open "I hope she is going to appreciate it" Mickey smiled. Smithy grinned "I dont care if she dont... I will when she is wearing nothing else but that". Ben smirked "That is an expensive shag". Smithy smiled as he stood up, he took the box from Nates hands and made his way to the corridor "And worth every penny".

He pushed the bedroom door open and ducked as Stevie chucked a pillow at him "D'you mind we are getting changed". He smiled running his eyes up and down her body in her new underwear. He smiled to Bella as she stood ready to go in a small black skirt and white blowse "Can you give us a sec?". She nodded "I will be back in a minute" she smiled to Stevie. Once she had left the room he pushed the door closed and tunred back to Stevie. "I hope you havent come to sexually harras me Inspector" she grinned. He smiled walking over to her "I hadnt but now you come to mention it" he pushed his lips gently onto hers. He grinned as he pulled away "I have come to give you this.." he held the box out to her. She opened it and grinned slightly "Is this for me..". He shook his head "No I brought it just to tease you with it... corse its for you". She smiled "Smithy.. you didnt have to get me this". He nodded taking it from the box "I know.." he wrapped it round her neck and cliped it up. He let his eyes run over her slim figure before resting on the shinning necklace "It suits you". She grinned leaning up into his lips, she kissed him, feeling his hands play with her hair she couldnt help but grin as he pulled away. "I love you but you need to get ready Moss... or we will leave without you". She grinned "Get out then.. give me a bit of privacy". He grinned making his way to the door.

"Where you been?" Callum asked as he walked into the living room a few steps behind Vicky. "We went shopping..." Bella smiled "Stevie wanted to get out for a couple of hours". Callum smiled as Smithy walked into the room. Smithy in turn just glared at him before walking to the kitchen he reached in the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water "Im sorry... for what I said you know what Im like the brain comes into gear after my mouth". Smithy turned to face him "You were out of order". Callum nodded "I know.. I feel really guilty Smithy.. I know it was nothing to do with Stevie she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time". Smithy nodded "Ok.. we can forget it" he held his hand out and Callum shook it. "Where have you and Vicky been?" he gestured towards the voices coming from the living room. Callum smiled "To look for you lot on the beach". Smithy nodded "You made up with Mel yet?". Callum glanced down "No not yet.. but I have finally realised that she is who I want.. I am gunna put things right with her". Smithy smiled "Well maybe you can talk her into coming out tonight?". Callum shook his head "Is she not coming then?". Smithy smiled "Apperently not.. and we booked a restaurant for us all". Callum smiled "I will go and talk to her".

He walked into the bedroom and smiled at her sitting on the bed. "You not ready to go yet?". Mel shook her head "Im not coming". He smiled "Mel.. do you want to sort things out with me.. cause if we dont talk then we wont be able to". She nodded "Of corse I want to". He grinned leaning into her lips he placed a peck to her soft lips, he pulled away "Come on then.. you best get ready or they will leave us behind". She smiled slightly "Are we going to be ok?". He nodded "We will be fine... I just think we need to sit down and have a proper chat later... make up properly". She nodded "Give me ten minutes then and I will get ready".

Bella grinned at her from the door way "What do you think?" Stevie asked. Bella nodded "He wont be able to keep his hands off you". Stevie grinned running her eyes over her reflection in the mirror "You sure its not a bit much". Bella shook her head walking over and glancing at her own reflection "No you look gorgeous". Stevie smiled "Shall we forget them and go out on the pull instead.. I bet we could find some right gorgeous men here". Bella laughed "I think we will keep that as plan b". Stevie nodded "Yeah I have become quite fond of Smithy anyway" she smiled "And besides Im quite looking foward to teasing him". They both jumped at the voice in the door way "Room for one more?". Stevie turned to her "Corse... Mel we didnt mean for you to think we had left you behind.. we jus..." Mel interupted "Its ok I was angry at Callum and took it out on you, Im really sorry". Stevie opened her arms and hugged her friend "Its fine... you and Callum made up now?". Mel nodded "I think so.. Im hoping we are finaly back on track". Bella smiled between her friends before gesturing to the door "We gunna go show these men how lucky they are". Stevie nodded and they all made there way to the door.

"We are ready" Bella smiled from the door way. Vicky glared at Stevie as Smithy stood up from his conversation with Callum,  
>his mouth dropped open and he found himself speechless as he walked over to the three women, he grabbed on Stevies arm and pulled her away from her friends. "You look.. I mean wow Moss.. I have never seen you look so sexy" he grinned running his hands up and down her slim body. She smiled "You ready to go". He grinned his eyes focusing on her body "Maybe we should stay here..". She interupted "Nice try.. come on". He stared at her biting down on his lip as there friends walked out the door. "Do you know what you are doing to me?" he sighed. She lent up and placed a slight kiss to his lips "I have a pretty good idea". He shook his head "You are a tease". She nodded "And I am gunna torture you tonight Inspector you are gunna be begging me for it by the time we get back". He sighed as she made her way to the door, he was already desperate to get his hands on her how was he going to get through the next few hours not being able to touch her and kiss her. "Come on Smithy or we will get left behind" she called from the door way as he walked over to her.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. Please review xxx<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews of the last chapter. I really hope you like this chapter please review. Thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

Arriving at the restaurant the nine all rested round the large circular table and ordered some drinks. Callum sat down next to Mel and grinned "Im so glad we are finally sorting things out.. we have to make us work" he smiled placing a slight kiss to her lips. Ben gestured to the two and smiled "They need to get a room.." he gestured to Bella the other side of Nate "I hope you two arent going to start to" Nate laughed glancing to his girlfriend. Bella smiled to Stevie and lent into her ear "His tounge is practicaly hanging out... what did he say to you?". Stevie smiled to Smithy his eyes fixed on her as he sat next to her, she turned back to Bella "He wanted to stay in". Bella smiled "I hope he can keep his hands to himself". Stevie shook her head "No chance... Im gunna spend the evening teasing him". Bella grinned "You are an evil woman". Nate glanced between the two "What are you two whispearing about?". They both laughed, causing the rest of the table to glance in there direction. "You are up to something" Mickey gestured to Stevie, she grinned but noticing Vickys glare it faded slightly until Smithy lent into her ear, his whispeared words caused her grin to reapearer stronger than ever "I hope you know I am going to be shagging you all night when we get back Moss". She smiled to him "Promises promises Smithy".

Callum watched awkwardly as Vicky and Mel sat deep in conversation. He placed his hand gently to his girlfriends arm and she turned to him and smiled "I am still here you know". She nodded "I know.. we are just talking about relationships". Vicky smiled at him "Yeah.. and why people cheat... any insights Callum?". Mel interupted "No worries with him.. he wouldnt cheat". Callum flinched watching as Vicky smirked along with Mels words, Mel rose to her feet "Im going to pop to the bathroom" she smiled. Vicky moved from her seat next to Mickey and into Mels. callum glanced round the group as they all chatted between themselves "What are you doing?" he asked. She shook her head "Nothing... but I want your help". He smiled "With what?". She grinned "I want Smithy... and unless you want Mel to find about our little fumble on the beach you are gunna help me get him". Callum shook his head glancing over at Smithy, his arm drapped round Stevies shoulder as he spoke to Mickey sat the other side of him. "No chance.. Im not helping you to split them up" he replied. Vicky smiled "Maybe I will go and have a little chat with Mel then cause its your relationship of theres". He grabbed her arm as she stood up and nodded, she moved back to her own seat and rested down next to Mickey.

He watched as Mickey turned to Vicky and smiled before turning back to the small blonde the other side of him. He ran his hand slowly up her thigh and smiled as she turned from her conversation with Bella, Nate and Ben. "I hope you are going to be keeping your hands to yourself Inspector" she grinned placing her hand ontop of his as he slipped it under her dress. He sighed leaning into her ear "I cant wait.. I want you now". She laughed "Well you are just going to have to wait". He shook his head "I dont think I can.." he moved her hand onto his trousers and she grinned as she slowly stroked him, she bit down onto her lip before leaning into his ear "We will be home in a couple of hours.. Im sure you can last.." she pulled her hand from him and grinned before turning to Bella "Come to the toilet" she smiled raising to her feet.

Nate watched as Bella and Stevie and disapeared from the table. He turned to Ben "This is shaping up to be a pretty good holiday eh mate". Ben sighed "I was hoping to of pulled by now". Nate grinned "You not interested in Vicky". Ben shook his head "Nah... and Mickey is quite keen on her". Nate nodded "Well we all no who took your fancy" he gestured to Stevies empty seat. Ben nodded "Yeah.. and I think it is safe to say that isnt gunna happen". Nate laughed "If she offered it to you.. no strings attached.. would you do it?". Ben smiled glancing at Smithy "No.. I couldnt do it to him.. not after all the effort he went to when he propsed... he must really love her".

The two women walked into the toilets and Stevie disapeared straight into a cubical. Bella glanced at her reflection in the mirror before applying some lip gloss. "You looking foward to going back to Spain tomorrow?" Stevies voice came from the toilet. Bella grinned "I cant wait to see Zack.. I have really missed him.. but I am gunna miss being here". The toilet door swung open and she turned and grinned to Stevie. Stevie smiled "Time to turn the heat up a little". Bella shook her head and Stevie reached into her handbag, when she reproduced her hand Bella laughed "Awwww... thats just cruel Stevie.. you are gunna be torturing him if you give him that". She nodded "Lets go then.. I cant wait to see his face".

Stevie and Bella sat down just as there deserts were being layed out. Bella ran her hand slowly through her ice cream before lifting it to Nates lips. He grinned at her and placed his lips to hers "I love you". She smiled lifting her spoon to her ice cream "I love you too". Ben glanced between the two and sighed "Give it a rest would you... we dont all have a happily ever after". Nate glared at him "And we dont all fancy unobtainable women". Bella grinned "Who do you fancy?" she asked. Nate went to speak but hearing Ben cut his words off. "No one.. Im happy on my own". Bella smiled "He will tell me later". Ben shook his head "He better not". Nate lifted his drink to his mouth and diverted his gaze from the two staring at him.

Mickey smiled to Vicky "How was your food?". She smiled "It was nice". She placed her spoon to her empty bowl and smiled to him "I guess we are going to be heading back soon though". He nodded along slightly. "Its a shame.. Im having so much fun" she continued. He grinned "Maybe we could go for a walk along the beach when we leave". She nodded "Hey guys.." she caught the attention of the table "We were gunna head down to the beach when we have finished.. if anyone wants to tag along". The table all seemed to nod, other than Smithy who just groaned at the idea of more time being between now and when he would be getting Stevie alone. Callum smiled "Maybe we should have one more drink before we go?". He called the waiter over and asked for another round.

Stevie reached down into her handbag and smiled to Smithy as she pushed her hand into his pocket. He shook his head and she moved her chair closer to him, leaning into his ear she grinned "A little preseant". He slipped his hand into his pocket and ran his hand over the soft material, he pulled her closer to him and smiled "Is that what I think it is?". She grinned which confirmed his suspisions were right. He lent beck into her ear "Well if your knickers are in my pocket Moss.. what are you wearing?". She smiled and shook her head "Nothing". He took a deep breath "You are killing me Stevie". He placed his hand to her leg and began edgeing up, she grabbed his hand "Now, now Inspector Smith.. all in good time". He sighed as she pushed his hand back down her leg "I cant take much more..". She grinned glancing round the table before leaning back into his ear "I have barely started yet".

As the nine headed from the restaurant Mel smiled to Callum "Shall we head straight back?" she took hold of his hand. He nodded "Come on.. lets go" they shouted there goodbyes to the group before heading to a taxi. Bella and Stevie walked a few steps in front of Smithy, Nate and Ben. Mickey and Vicky a few steps infront of them. Smithy grabbed Stevies arm and pulled her back towards him, Bella turned to them and she grinned "We will catch you up". Bella linked her arm through Nates and smiled between him and Ben "So come on then Benjamin.. who is it you have your eye on?". Before he had a chance to reply Nate grinned "Stevie". Bella smiled "Smithy will kill you". Nate shook his head ignoring Bens glare "He already knows... he said he can look but not touch". Ben pushed his friends arm "Would you shut the fuck up.. I dont want her knowing". Nate laughed "Oh come on mate... Smithy would of told her". Bella laughed "And if he hasnt I will".

He pushed her down a small alley beside the restaurant and grinned "You are a fucking tease" he pulled her knickers from his pocket "What are you trying to do to me". She laughed "Im just having a bit of fun". He nodded "Yeah... your enjoying every bloody minute of it". He placed his lips gently onto hers and pulled her dress up slightly, pushing his hand between her legs. She grinned as his mouth dropped down onto her neck. She allowed his hand to run inside her dress for a few moments and his lips to gently massage her neck before pulling away "Come on Inspector Smith" she made her way to the exit of the alley. He shook his head "You are joking.. Stevie I want you.. right here.. right now". He watched as she backed futher away "Well that is just tough.. come on lets go". He sighed before reluctantly following her.

The seven walked slowly along the beach. Nate grinned to Bella "Shall we go back.. its your last night.. I would like you to myself". She smiled and nodded, she tapped Stevie on the shoulder and pulled her friend into a brief hug "If I dont see you before my flight tomorrow.. I will see you when we all get home". Stevie shook her head "No.. you wake me before you leave". Bella smiled "I have to leave for the airport at seven". Stevie smiled "I dont care.. wake me". Bella nodded before heading back with Nate, Ben smiled between his friends before calling to Nate "Hang on I'll walk back with you... night guys". Smithy glanced to Mickey and Vicky before leaning into Stevies ear "I want you.. do you want me to beg?". She laughed slightly "I dunno Smithy.. it might work". He shook his head leaning into her ear "Please.. come back to the house so I can shag you" she turned to him "Well thats not romantic is it". He shook his head "Its way past being romantic Stevie.. I am gunna shag you.. so you might as well come back now". She grinned "Come on then.. lets put you out of your misery". They said there goodbyes before leaving Mickey and Vicky on the beach. "She seems a bit full on" Vicky smiled to Mickey. He shook his head glancing after the small blonde "No Stevie is ok.. she can be full on at times.. but she is the life and soul of any party and her heart is in the right place". Vicky glanced down "Sounds like Smithy is a lucky man". Mickey nodded "Sometimes I wonder if he knows how lucky he is".

Arriving back at the bungalow Stevie and Smithy crept through glancing at all the closed bedroom doors. They walked into there bedroom and Smithy shut the door. He turned to face her before walking over and lifting her up on to the dressing table he edged her dress up her body before pulling her to the egde of the table, he undone his trousers and moved towards her "I have been waiting all night for this" he grinned before pushing deep inside her. She smiled "No forplay Smithy". He shook his head "You have spent the last three hours torturing me... I cant wait no more". He pushed his lips to her neck and continued to make love to her. After he had finished he grinned gently kissing her lips. He moved to his bag and pulled out his tie and smiled "Remember this". She thought back to the memories of there last holiday and grinned "How could I forget". He nodded "I am going to get a drink... so strip and get on the bed". She smiled "You have had a shag". He nodded moving back over to her "Yeah.. and you spent three hours teasing me.." he ran the tie through his fingers "And now DS Moss its payback". She grinned as he moved to the door "Hurry up about it too". He smiled to the small blonde as he returned to the bedroom, he ran his eyes up and down her naked body before walking over with the tie. He kissed her lips and grinned "Im going to enjoy every second of this" he ran his hands down her body before producing a long piece of black material. "Whats that?" she asked. He grinned "A blindfold". She shook her head "You are not putting that on me". He nodded to the tie holding her hands above her head "I dont think you have much choice Moss... you are gunna be begging me by the time I have finished teasing you".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review :-) xxx<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A would like to first off say sorry for the problems with this chapter and thanks to hollielove7171 for letting me know there was trouble with this viewing it and Thank you to becky7654 and hollielove7171** **for your reviews of chapter seven. I hope you like this chapter. Please leave a review. Thanks jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eight<span>

Bella rose from the bed and began pulling her clothes on, she grinned as Nate sat up "I love you.. I wish you could stay... now Im gunna have to swap back with Mickey.. I will be sharing a room with Ben again" he smiled. She nodded "I wish I could stay too.. but I have to get back to Zack". Nate nodded "I know and it wont be long and we will all be back at home". Bella glanced at her watch "The taxi will be here soon... I am just going to get a drink.. can you put the last of my bits in that bag" Nate nodded as his girlfiend made her way from the room. "You are up early" Bella smiled at Vicky as she walked into the kitchen. Vicky smiled "I couldnt sleep... are you off?". Bella nodded "Yeah.. I wish I could stay longer.. to celebrate Smithy and Stevies engagement.. but I have to get back to my son". Vicky smiled "Its a shame Stevie couldnt go with you". Bella shook her head "I dont think Smithy would let her..". Vicky interupted "I think it would do him good... not to be controlled". Bella glared at her as she walked from the kitchen.

The knock on the door caused the small blonde to groan slightly as she rubed her eyes. She pushed herself to her feet and grabbed Smithys shirt from the floor and pulled it over her naked body. Opening the door she smiled to the tall dark haired woman the other side. "Im off in a minute" Bella sighed. Stevie nodded following her into the living room "I am gunna miss you". Bella nodded "Im gunna miss you too" she pulled her friend into a tight hug "Watch out for Vicky yeah.. she is trouble" she whispeared into her ear. Stevie pulled away and smiled slightly "Why?". Bella glanced to the hall as Smithy came out of the bedroom "Just watch her with Smithy ok". Stevie nodded slightly as Smithy appeared behind her "Thanks for coming Bella... have a safe flight". Bella lent in and placed a slight kiss to Smithys cheek "Make sure you look after her..." she gestured to the small blonde, confusion still covering her face. He nodded "I always do.. see you back in Sunhill". Nate appeared and held his hand out to his girlfriend "Time to go... I will be back in a few hours" he smiled to Smithy. The two left and he turned to Stevie "Back to bed for us Moss". She shook her head gesturing to the back door "Im gunna get changed and then go down on the beach for a while... I will be back soon". He nodded "You sure Moss?". She smiled placing a slight kiss to his lips "I wont be long".

Mickey glanced down from the top bunk and smiled at the man underneath "Seriously... did you hear them two last night?" he asked. Ben nodded, instantly knowing who the detective was talking about "I will never be able to look at Inspector Smith the same again". Mickey smiled "Tell me about it... they were at it most of the night". Ben nodded "I bet he is worn out today... I know Nate said they spent the last holiday shagging but I thought they would be past that by now". Mickey layed back down on to the bed "Well once Im back in the big room.. hopefully I will be getting some action with Vicky".

"Morning" she grinned at Smithy as he left the bathroom with only a towel wrapped round his waiste. "Sorry... I didnt think anyone would be up yet". Vicky shook her head "Dont appoloygise.." she moved close and placed her hand to his bare chest "You look great". He stepped back from her "I need to go and get dressed". He went to move past her but feeling her hand grip onto his wrist he turned back "How is Stevie after the other night... she got over it". Smithy nodded "She is fine.. thanks". He felt uneasy as vicky stepped closer he turned back to his bedroom but seeing Stevie at the end of the hall he smiled "Hey... you are back". She nodded "And obviously just in time". He glanced at Vicky, instantly working out what she was immplying "I swear Moss.. nothing is going on". Stevie nodded "Thats not how it looks from over here". Vicky grinned pulling the bathroom door open and walking inside "Well I will leave you to explain Smithy". He followed Stevie as she stormed into there bedroom "Stevie... nothing happened, we were just talking". She turned to him "With no clothes on". He glanced down at the towel, returning his eyes to Stevie he smiled "Come on Stevie.. I wouldnt need to go anywhere else for a shag after last night". She glared at him "Is that all I am... a shag?". He shook his head "It wasnt ment to sound like that.. I love you, you know I do" she glanced down "She fancies you". He smiled "So what if she does.. dont mean I fancy her..". Stevie stared at him "She is fit... according to you anyway". He nodded "She is... but that is all she has Stevie.. she isnt like you...". She smiled at him slightly "Maybe thats why you like her". He moved towards her "I dont like her Moss.. you are stunning Stevie.. she cant compare.. and I love you, you are the most amazing person I have ever met". He tried to kiss her but she pulled away, he lent into her cheek "You DS Moss are all I need to keep me warm at night... and judging by last night you are more than equiped to do that" he ran his hand down her neck, she smiled slightly as he moved over her breasts and carried on letting his hands fall until they rested on her hips "Now I love you... and if you dont believe that I will just have to prove it". She smiled finaly letting his lips brush against hers.

"Hey" Mel grinned as she walked out onto the decking round the pool. Mickey and Ben both turned back to look at her. "Good night was it?" Ben chuckled. She nodded "I think me and Callum are back on track". Mickey nodded "We heard briefly... Stevie seemed to drown the noise out from all the other rooms". Mel grinned "They are... busy again now". Ben shook his head "Smithy dont know how lucky he is... I bet she is good in bed". Mel rolled her eyes before turning back towards the house. Mickey shook his head as Ben began to talk "I dont want to hear it, Stevie is like a sister to me so keep your dirty little thoughts to yourself". Ben smirked turning to Mickey "I wonder what Vicky is like". Mickey glared at him "You keep your mind on Stevie I want Vicky".

Callum watched as Smithy and Stevies bedroom door swung open and he smiled to the couple from where he stood in his own door way. Stevie raised her eyebrows "Were you listening?" she asked gesturing to the bedroom. Callum shook his head "I heard just about enough last night thanks... can I borrow your boyfriend?". Stevie nodded kissing Smithys lips slightly "Just make sure you return him in one piece". Smithy watched as she walked away before following the Sergeant into the bedroom. Callum sighed slightly "Are you happy Smithy.. its just everything seems to be going so fast.. are you sure you want to be with Stevie for the rest of your life?". Smithy laughed slightly "Are you joking.. I love her Callum.. I would do anything for her.. I have no doubt she is the one". Callum shook his head "I just dont think... maybe you two arent right for each other?". Smithy glared at him "Whats going on... where is this all coming from... I know something is going on Callum so come on just spit it out...".

Mel rested down next to Vicky on the sofa, they both glanced up as Stevie walked through, she smiled to them before walking out towards the two men. Mel smiled back to Vicky "Thank you so much for a great holiday". Vicky nodded "Yeah it is a shame some people had to ruin it". Mel shook her head "What do you mean?". She gestured out to the small blonde "Stevies drink getting spiked with GHB..". Mel interupted "It wasnt her fault". Vicky nodded "She deserved it.. she was acting like a little tart". Mel glared back at her friend "How did you know what her drink was spiked with?". Vicky sat nervously trying to think of an excuse "It was you... you spiked her drink?". Vicky smiled slightly "Listen I did it to show you all what she is like.. please dont tell anyone". Mel glared at her "You dont even know her". Vicky shook her head "It is done now Mel... you need to keep quiet or it will ruin the holiday when you and Callum are just starting to get back on track". Mel nodded "I wont say anything... but you stay away from Smithy and Stevie".

"Im suprised you can stand up Serge" Mickey laughed as Stevie sat down next to him. She glanced between him and Ben "What?".  
>Mickey smirked "The amount he shagged you last night.. Im surprised you have any strength left". Stevie bit down onto her lip "You heard?". Ben laughed "I should think they bloody heard you back in Sunhill". Stevie smiled "Well you should of brought some ear plugs". Mickey grinned "So what does he do to make you scream like that then Serge?". Stevie felt her cheeks burn red, she glanced at the pool "Im gunna go for a swim" she slipped her shorts and top off to reveal her tiny bikini bellow, she moved over and jumped into the pool "You know... I would definatly give her one". Mickey laughed "You give her anything and Smithy will give you a bloody beating". Ben smiled watching as she swam in the pool.<p>

"A word.." he stressed grabbing the blondes arm and pulling her towards his bedroom. Once inside he pushed the door shut "Now you listen to me... there is no way you are gunna come between me and Stevie". Vicky smiled "Im not trying to". He glared at her "So telling Callum to split us up... you being friendly?". Vicky shook his head "He told you". Smithy nodded "He also told me you seduced him... and I think you would have to be pretty stupid to go running to Mel with that bit of information.. she would never forgive you". Vicky tried to interupt but he kept cutting her sentences off "So you stop trying to split me and Stevie up.. and leave Callum alone.. clear?". She nodded pulling on the door "Crystal". Once the door was open she stepped outside, noticing the small blonde heading down the hall towards the bedroom she smirked back to Smithy "Good luck shagging your way out of this one babe". Stevie glared at her as she walked away before turning to Smithy. "Its not what it looks like" he began. She nodded "It never is with you Smithy... move". She pushed him aside so she could walk into the bedroom. He closed the door "Honestly Stevie... please..". She glared at him "What is it then?". He shook his head "What?". She lent against the dressing table, that only the night before he had passionatly made love to her on "If its not how it looks... then how is it?". He shook his head "I cant te...". She interupted "FINE". He grabbed her arm "Stevie please... I want to tell you..". She nodded "Well you have two minutes to tell me... or I am walking out of here and we are over". He sighed "Ok.. Ok.. Vicky and Callum slept together.. and now she is trying to blackmail him into splitting us up.. I was just warning her off". Stevie stared at him, he could see her running the information through her mind as it all clicked into place "Callum slept with Vicky..". Smithy interupted "You cant tell Mel.. Callum trusted me". She nodded "And Mel is my friend.. there is no way Im hiding this from her". He smiled "Fine you wanna go out there and ruin everyones holiday then go for it". Stevie glanced at the door "I am telling her as soon as we get on that plane out of here". Smithy nodded taking hold of her hand. She glared at him pulling away "No chance Smithy... Im still really angry with you".

Callum rested down next to Ben and smiled between him and Mickey "So whats the plan today?". Ben grinned "A lazy day... we was thinking sit her for a while... head down onto the beach in a bit maybe play some footy or something and then a BBQ down there tonight". Callum nodded "Sounds good". Hearing the voice behind him made him feel sick to his stomack "I have a small portable CD player in the attack we can take that... why dont you help me get it Callum?". He glanced up before nodding slightly. He followed her into the bungalow and she pulled him down the far end of the hall and pointed up to the hatch. He smiled "Ok..". She glared at him "What the fuck do you think you were doing telling Smithy?". He sighed "Im not gunna split up a happy couple because you are jelous.. you wanna tell Mel about us.. go ahead, break her heart". Vicky glared at him "I will get Smithy... I promise you" she walked away, leaving the Sergeant unsure what to do next.

"Look.. I know you are upset with me.. but I cant help the fact she fancies me" Smithy smiled taking hold of her hand as they made there way down onto the beach, slightly behind the rest of the group. She nodded "Yeah.. cause we all know you are Mr Irresistable". He laughed "Well I cant help that can I?". She smiled "You love it dont you... the fact she fancies you.. that you can make me jelous". He gestured down the beach "And you dont think I get jelous when I see Ben gawping all over you". She grinned "Fine.. you want me to fogive you?". He nodded "Corse". She smiled "Right.. lets see how you react after I spend the whole evening flirting with Ben". Smithy shook his head "Come on Stevie thats not fair.. I havent flirted with Vicky" he sighed as she pulled on his arm so he turned back to her. "Im gunna flirt with Ben.. if you keep your cool I will forgive you". He nodded "Ok fine... we both know its just a bit of harmless flirting". She nodded glancing at Ben "Yeah corse it is Smithy". He sighed, he knew he could trust Stevie but he hated the idea of her flirting with someone else, he followed her down onto the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please review :-) xxx<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**A big thank you as always for the reviews hollielove7171 and becky7654. I really hope you like this chapter and please leave me a review :) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nine<span>

Arriving down on the beach Smithy glanced round his friends as they layed a giant blanket out. He rested down next to where Stevie had sat and lent into her ear "You cant be serious about flirting with Ben... he will get the wrong idea". She nodded "Good... maybe I want him too". He sighed "I swear if you take this too far Stevie we will be finished.. Im not gunna let you make a fool of me". She just nodded before raising to her feet and walking to where Mickey and Ben sat. She pulled at her top off watching as Bens eyes lit up "So who is coming for a swim?". Mickey shook his head before diverting his eyes to where Smithy sat glaring at the three. Ben smiled "Go on then... I will keep you company". Stevie rose to her feet and slipped her shorts down her brown legs to reveal her bikini bellow before the two made there way down the beach.

Mel rested down next to the CD player and began flicking through some songs, she smiled to Smithy as he sat alone. "Are you ok Gov?" she asked. He tore his eyes from where Stevie and Ben splashed in the water "Yeah Im fine..". Mickey moved closer to Smithy and gestured down to Stevie "What is going on with you two?". Smithy shook his head "She is trying to teach me a lesson". Smithy watched as Stevie slipped in the water and Ben grabbed her bare hips to steady her. He stood up "Im going back..". Callum grabbed his friends arm as he passed him "Just ignore her... you know Stevie she will soon get bored if she thinks its not bothering you". Smithy shook his head "So it wouldnt bother you?" he gestured to the two as they now walked up the beach. "Corse.. but you need to just act like its nothing" he smiled as Smithy sat back down "Well thats easier said than done".

"Listen.. I am getting some vibes from you here Stevie.. whats going on?". She laughed glancing at Ben "Im just trying to annoy Smithy... dont read to much into it Ben.. my heart still belongs to him". Ben smirked slightly "So you are using me to wind Smithy up..". She nodded "Yeah.. is that a problem..". He smiled "Well whats in it for me?". She grinned "Well you get to spend the day flirting with me and Smithy wont say a word..". Ben smirked slightly "I like that but come on Stevie... the bloke adores you dont be so cruel". She smiled "Its not cruel Ben.. its a taste of his own medicine". He sighed "If I say no you are gunna flirt with me anyway, arent you?". She nodded and he sighed "Ok just dont go to far Stevie.. he is my Inspector I dont want him to make my life hell". She grinned leaning up and placing a slight kiss to his cheek "Thanks Ben".

Mel, Vicky and Mickey had all walked the short walk back to the bungalow, to get some food. "Mel.." Mickey grinned grabbing the young PCs arm, she turned back to him. "Is Vicky single?" he asked his face glowing with curiosity "Cause I feel like sometimes she likes me and others she doesnt..". Mel smiled as Vicky pushed the food into the basket "She is a difficult person Mickey.. just be carefull around her.. she has a habbit of causing a lot of hurt". Vicky appeared with the basket from the kitchen and grinned "We ready". Mel nodded as Vicky handed the food to Mickey "Come on then... I do want to get back to the beach before the sun goes down" she walked off infront "Just watch her Mickey... she will break your heart without giving it a second thought... she only cares about herself". Nate arrived back and rested down between Smithy and Callum. "Did she get off ok?" Smithy asked. Nate nodded "Yeah.. I feel so alone now though". Smithy smiled "You will see her in a few days". Nate nodded "Im thinking maybe I might propose when I get home". Smithy grinned "Thats great mate". Callum glanced between the two "You could have a double wedding". Smithy nodded his head towards Stevie as she sat with Ben "If she carries this on I wont be getting married". Nate stared at the two before back to Smithy "Whats going on?". Smithy just shook his head to dismiss the question. Callum stood up "I have had enough of this... Im gunna go and put her in her place".

He towered over Stevie and Ben and smiled "You two finished?". She shook her head "It has fuck all to do with you". Callum glared at Ben "Give us a minute...". Ben smiled slightly "I.." Callum interupted "Now Ben". He rested down on the sand next to Stevie and watched as Ben walked over and sat next to Nate. "Are you trying to start a fight?" he stressed. Stevie shook her head "Dont be so dramatic... Smithy knows it doesnt mean anything..". Callum laughed "Does he... cause he is talking about finishing with you.. calling the wedding off". She shook her head "No he loves me.. I love him". He laughed "You got a funny way of showing it?". Stevie glared at him, even sitting next to her, his tall frame towered over hers "This is all your fault... its down to you we are arguing". He stared at her for a second "What did I do?". She laughed "If you could keep it in your trousers Smithy wouldnt be sorting your problems out". Callum glanced at Smithy before back down to the small blonde "He told you about Vicky". She nodded "Yeah he did... how dare you come over here and have a go at me when you have cheated on your girlfriend, you are a hypocrite". Callum glared at her "FINE.. you think what you like.. I made one silly little mistake and if Mel finds out I will lose her... you are doing this to him on purpose.. and to top it off you are making him fucking watch". As he stood up and turned round his face dropped "If I find out what?". He grabbed her hand "Mel..". She shook her head "Whats going on... if I find out what Callum?". Stevie stood up making her way over to the group sitting on the blanket deciding the two needed some privacy.

She rested down next to Ben and smirked at Smithy, she could see the hurt in his eyes as he instantly diverted his gaze, as much as she hated to admit it maybe Callum was right, maybe she was going to end up losing Smithy over something so stupid. She watched as he rose to his feet and glanced between the five all sitting on the huge blanket "Im gunna go for a walk... I dont think I can stomack much more of this". Stevie watched as Vicky rose to her feet and followed him, she instantly felt jelous, maybe this was how Smithy had felt. she smiled as Nate and Mickey both glared at her "What are you doing?" Nate barked. She shook her head "Its nothing.. he is just over reacting". Mickey laughed "You can be a right bitch when you want to be". Nate nodded "Yeah you can... do you have any idea what he would do for you... it cost him hundreds to fly Bella out here.. for you, and that necklace cost him a small fortune and that is without the amount he has spent on your engagement ring... and you have chucked it all back in his face". She shook her head "Its not all about money.. he cant just chuck money at our relationship to sort the problems". Mickey shook his head "No.. you are right.. its not about the money.. who sat up all night with you when you were drugged.. held your hair back as you chucked your guts up..." Nate interupted "And who spent the night comforting you when we got lost on that mountain in Spain..". Ben smiled finaly deciding to do the right thing "He adores you Serge.. is it worth losing him?". She glanced to him as he walked along the beach, Vicky slightly behind him, if she carried on she would lose him and they would be over.

"Callum... tell me what is going on.. has something happened between you and Stevie?" she asked. He shook his head "No.. I..  
>Mel.. we dont need to do this". She nodded "I want to know Callum.. 'if I find out' what?". He glanced down to the sand "I.. I erm slept with someone else". She stared at him, her expression was emotionless as she eventually spoke "Stevie?". He shook his head "Who isnt important... Mel I love you". She shook her head "Tell me who Callum". He stared along the long beach at the tall blonde as she tried in vain to keep up with Smithy before returning his eyes to Mel "I dont no.. just someone I met I dont remember her name" he sighed deciding it would be to hard for Mel to hear the truth. "I need to be on my own.." she stressed before begining towards the small path leading back to the bungalow "Mel please.." he sighed grabbing her arm. "No Callum.. I cant look at you right now". He watched as she vertually ran up the beach.<p>

"You could do so much better" she smiled grabbing on his arm. He smiled "Like you I supose?". She nodded slightly "I wouldnt do what she has done". He smiled "Maybe not... but I love Stevie.. I am in love with her nothing you say or she does is gunna change that". Vicky shook her head "She doesnt deserve you". He glared at her before staring down the beach at the small blonde as she rose to her feet "I dont care... she has me.. without her Im nothing... I could catch her in bed with Ben and I would still worship the ground she walks on.. your wrong, she deserves me.. I dont deserve her".

She nodded "You are right... how could I be so stupid" she rose to her feet and turned to chase after Smithy. "Are you happy now... not happy with just fucking your own relationship up.. thought you'd ruin mine too" Callum shouted. She shook her head "You did that all by yourself Callum" she went to walk past him, she could see Smithy heading back towards her. "You little bitch... do you not give a fuck about anyone but yourself?" he shouted grabbing her wrist. "Get off me" she shouted back. She caught site of the other three men rise there feet as a sharp pain shoot accross her face and then the soft sand against her skin where she now layed on the ground, it only took her a second to realise that Callum had hit her, but she remained on the floor, she could hear the men shouting at him until the reassuring hand pulled her to her feet. She placed her hand to her burning cheek before registering what was going on. Smithy had hold of Callum by the coller of his top, while Ben and Nate tried in vain to pull him away. Vicky was stood watching the comotion a slight smirk on her face. While Mickey was yelling abuse at Callum. "What the hell do you think you were doing?" Smithy shouted. Callum shook his head "Im sorry..." he tried to walk towards her but Smithy pulled him back "Stevie.. Im sorry.. I didnt me.." Smithy interupted "You lay a fucking finger on her again I swear to god I will kill you Stone". Still in a daze Stevie felt Smithy hands cup her face "You ok Moss?" he asked. She nodded still trying to take in what had just happened. she felt Smithys hands leave her face as he turned back to Callum "I despise men who raise there hands to women... you are just a bully Stone.. look at the size of her, how could you hit her". Callum tried to move towards her but feeling Smithys hands push him back he shouted "Im just trying to appolygise.. Stevie.. Im sor..". Smithy swung his fist and hit his best friend knocking him to the ground. He stared up at his Inspector "You stay away from her... from both of us". Smithy grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the path.

"What the hell was that all about?" Ben shouted as his sergeant found his feet. "Its her fault... because of her me and Mel are finished" he barked round them. Nate shook his head "So what.. you cant just go round hitting people". Callum nodded "I know.. Im sorry.." his eyes fell on Vicky as she smirked to herself. "This is your fucking fault... none of this would have happened if we hadnt slept together". Callum registered the shook covering Ben and Nates faces as they glanced between there Sergeant and Vicky. "You slept with him.." Mickey shouted turning to the pretty blonde. She nodded "It was a stupid mistake". He shook his head "It was never going to be me was it... not enough excitement someone who is actually single". Nate nodded "Is this your plan eh... you split up Callum and Mel and now your going after Smithy and Stevie". She shook her head "Its not like that.. I..". Mickey glared at her "Dont fucking bother" he marched up the beach. Ben and Nate glanced at each other and then to Callum as he began to speak "I cant believe this.. Mel will never forgive me.. and now Smithy hates me too". Ben shook his head "And I cant say I blame them.. its everyones fault except your own eh Stone... Im going to find Mel".

Once in the safty of the bungalow Stevie finally relesed the tears she had been holding back. He led her into the kitchen and pulled a chair out from the table and helped her to rest into it. He moved to the frezzer and pulled out the first frozen bag he found. He placed it gently onto her cheek, placing his other hand to the other side of her face, he rubed circles into her cheek with his thumb and smiled slightly "It will stop it swelling". She returned his smile staring into his eyes "Thank you... I dont deserve you". He smiled pushing his lips to hers, lingering there for a second "I love you... you know you mean the world to me". She glanced down "This is all my fault.. if I hadnt of flirted with Ben none of this would have happened.." Smithy used his lips to silence her as he placed another gentle kiss to her lips "He was out of order... whatever you did he had no right to hit you". She shook her head "Im sorry about Ben.. you know it didnt mean anything.. I just wanted you to remember that you had me". He smiled "Stevie.. I will never forget about you.. you have made me so happy.. Im the luckiest man alive".

Ben jogged up the beach and finaly reaching Mickeys side he smiled to the young detective. "You ok?" he asked. Mickey shook his head "I cant believe this.. that he slept with her and then blammed Stevie for it". Ben nodded "He was out of order.. but he knows that... especially after Smithy hit him" he smiled slightly. Mickey nodded "Well he fucking deserved it... you know what he deserved more.. Im gunna fucking kill him". Ben chased after him as he marched back down the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading please review. Please also for anyone who is a fan of SmithyStevie pairing read and review hollielove7171 story 'The one that I love' as it is a great first chapter :-) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to hollielove7171 for your review of chapter nine. hope you all enjoy this chapter. please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Ten<span>

"Oi.. you get off on ruining peoples lives?" Mickey shouted. "Dont start Mickey this has fuck all to do with you" Callum replied. Mickey felt Bens hand wrap round his arm "Get off..." he stressed pulling away from him. "I know what you are like..I have seen it.. but hiting Stevie is a new low.. even for you". Callum glared at him "This has nothing to do with her... you are pissed off because of Vicky". Mickey shook his head "No she is a little slut... your welcome to her". Vicky moved foward "That is out of order... you dont even know me". He shook his head "I know exactly what you are like... you know what.. Im not staying here, Im going to find a hotel". He marched back off up the sand, followed closley once again by Ben. Nate glared between Vicky and Callum before resting his eyes on Callum "You know what.. I always looked up to you.. thought you were a good bloke but... you are a cheat and a bully... I hope Mel tells you where to go cause she can do a hundred times better than you" he jogged up the beach to catch up with the two men.

As Smithy removed the peas from her face she smiled slightly "Is it gunna bruise?". He nodded "Its starting to already... you still look beautifull". She smiled "Thanks Smithy" her face fell to the floor. He stared at her for a second before lifting her chin so there eyes met, he placed his lips gently to hers, as she pulled away she smiled "Are we going to be ok?" she asked. He nodded "Corse we are... I love you, I want to spend my life with you". She nodded "So you dont want to call the wedding off.. cause Callum sai..". He pressed his lips onto hers to silence her, he grinned as he pulled away "I was angry... but there is nothing I want more than you". She smiled "Not even Angelina Jolie..". He grinned "Well if she comes along you might have to rethink your answer to having a threesome". She slapped his arm and he moved back into her gently kissing her lips. "Sorry.. I didnt mean to..." Mel began as Smithy pulled away from Stevie "What happened to your face?". Stevie shook her head "Its nothing are you ok?". Mel went to answer but Smithy cut in "Hang on a minute... she has a right to know what sort of person she is dating... Callum did that to her". Mel shook her head "Callum?". Stevie glared at Smithy before smiling to Mel "Yeah.. he hit me... but I deserved it". She caught sight of Smithy shaking his head before continuing to speak "Are you ok Mel?". She nodded "Yeah.. I just cant believe he cheated on me". Smithy sighed "I dont want to sound like Im sticking up for him... but Vicky is manipulitive and he said she initiated it". Mel shook her head "It was Vicky?". Stevie and Smithy glanced between each other "We thought you knew.." Stevie sighed. Mel nodded "I knew he had slept with someone.. how could Vicky do this". She shook her head "I cant stay here now... I have to leave". Stevie grabbed her arm "Think it through Mel... we still have four days left yet.. where are you going to go?". Mel shook her head "I dont know.. anywhere but here... and if you two have any sense you would do the same". Smithy shook his head "What does that mean?". Mel smiled to the two knowing what she was about to say would cause Smithy to fly off the handle. "Your drink... it was Vicky who spiked it".

"We need to think about this Mickey... where would we go" Nate asked as he caught up with the two officers. Mickey shook his head "you know what.. I would rather sleep at the airport than spend another night anywhere near them two". Ben sighed "Im gunna go and check Mel is ok" before disapearing from the two men. Nate shook his head "Mickey.. I know they have hurt you but think about how Mel must feel.. her boyfriend and her mate". Mickey nodded "Yeah I know.. but he hit Stevie.. and there is no way he will get away with that". Nate nodded "He is gunna have to deal with Smithy.. do you not think that is enough". Mickey smiled "Yeah... Smithy has a temper.. he wont let him get away with it".

Callum sat down on the sand and shook his head "This is all your fucking fault". Vicky shook her head "No.. it takes two to tango Callum... and I didnt see you telling me to stop". Callum glared at her "Mel.. she is never gunna forgive me..". Vicky glanced down "Did you tell her it was me?". He shook his head "Do you not think she has been through enough with out finding out her best mate is a lying little tart". Vicky smiled "We are both cheats... dont try and lay all the blame on me".

"Why the fuck didnt you tell us Mel.. she could of killed her" he gestured to Stevie who just sat stunned. Mel shook her head "I havent known long.. Im sorry.. I didnt want to ruin the holiday". Stevie smiled slightly "Smithy.. I cant stay here now... the woman is derangged". Smithy glanced at his girlfriend and moved over to her placing a slight kiss to her lips. "I promise you Moss.. I wont let her hurt you..." he turned back to the young PC. "What did she use?" he barked. She shook her head not understanding the question. "Its not hard Mel.. what did she drug her with?". Mel smiled slightly "Erm.. she said GHB..". He nodded "Date rape... anything could have happened to her.." he paused as Ben walked into the room. "She could have been raped murdered anything..". Mel shook her head "No.. we looked after her". Smithy laughed "Thats what you call looking after her". Ben shook his head "Whats going on?". He noticed tears rolling down both Stevie and Mels faces as Smithy turned to him. "We are just discussing how nice Mels mates are...". Ben glanced at Mel as Smithy began to shout once again. "Well I will tell you something there is no fucking way she is going to get off that lightly". He marched from the kitchen. The three glanced between themselves as Stevie pushed from the seat and they all chased after him "Smithy.. please dont do anything stupid... Smithy come on lets just pack and go". He shook his head turning to the small blonde "She aint getting away with it Stevie... there is no way she is just gunna walk away from doing that".

He slammed his way between Mickey and Nate as they walked up the small path to the bungalow. "Wooo... slow down Gov" Nate smiled. Smithy said nothing he just carried on down the path, Stevie close behind. As Mel and Ben came level with the two men Mickey shook his head "Callum deserves everything Smithy chucks at him". Mel shook her head "No.. he is going after Vicky". Nate grabbed her arm as her and Ben pushed between the men "What... why?". Mel wiped the tears from her eyes "It was her.. it was Vicky who spiked Stevies drink". Mickey and Nate glanced between themselves before chasing the rest of there friends back down onto the beach.

"Im gunna fucking kill you" he shouted as he approached the two now walking back towards the bungalow. Callum held his hands up "Smithy... I know I deserve it but...". Smithy pushed him aside "Not you..." he grabbed Vicky by her arms "You.. your sick how could you spike someones drink". callums mouth dropped open, half caused by what Smithy had just said, but mainly caused by Stevies face as she came into sight and the huge bruise he had caused. Vicky shook her head "Its not true". Smithy smiled "So Mel is a liar". He felt Stevie pull at his arm and stand inbetween him and Vicky. "Smithy.. Smithy look at me... think about what you are doing.. your job.. me.. dont do anything stupid". He saw the rest of his colleagues appear around him "So come on.. why did you do it?" Smithy shouted, he moved back slightly as Stevie pushed gently on his arms. "She deserved it.." Stevie turned to face the woman. "Look at you... you are a little tramp.. you dont deserve him". Stevie shook her head "You had only just met me... you didnt even give me a chance". She gestured to Mel "And its not me who just broke my best friends heart". Vicky glanced round the seven faces all staring at her "I was wrong.. I know I was.. I didnt give you enough.. killed you off when I had the chance". Stevie grabbed Smithy as he tried to push past her. "Smithy no...". Nate shook his head "I think its time you disapear.. now". Vicky glared round them all before walking up the beach. Smithy pulled Stevie tight into his arms "I love you" he smiled kissing the top of her head, taking in the smell of her soft hair. Stevie pulled away and stared round the six who had formed a slightly misshaped circle round her. "We need to put this behind us and move on... find somwhere to stay" she smiled. Callum glanced between Smithy and Stevie "I am so sorry I hit you Stevie". She nodded holding her hand out to him "We start again now" he shook her hand before holding his hand to Smithy. Smithy shook his head "No way.. no fucking way". Stevie smiled to him "Smithy.. this has already been the worst holiday of my life.. I want to enjoy the end please... at least be civil". Smithy smiled at her before shaking Callums hand. "This is unbelievable" Mickey barked. Stevie shook her head "What is?". Mickey laughed "You lot... acting like he did nothing wrong". Stevie smiled "I know that you are hurting Mickey.. you liked Vicky but by the sound of it Callum did you a favour". Mickey nodded slightly "You dont have to like it but we have to spend four more days together... please". Mickey nodded holding his hand out to Callum "Im only doing this for Stevie". Smithy glanced round the group "Right you lot go and get your stuff packed up... will find us somewhere to stay... meet back here in an hour". Nate smiled "I havent unpacked yet... I will come with you". Smithy nodded watching as Mel and Stevie began up the beach, he glared at Callum "Believe me Stone... this isnt over you wont get away with hitting my girlfriend". Callum nodded slightly before starting up the beach. Smithy smiled between Mickey and Ben "Right.. dont let Stevie out of your sight... we will be back as soon as we can".

"You all packed?" Ben smiled to Stevie. She nodded "Yeah... can you help me get it down onto the beach". Ben walked over and began pulling on Smithys suitcase. Once out the door he knocked on the door oppisite and Mel pulled it open "You two ready?".  
>Mel glared at Callum "I am.. lets go". Mickey appeared at the side of the group and gestured down the hall "Come on... lets get to the beach". Callum replied "Yeah you lot go.. Im fine". Mel glared at him "You deserve to be on your own". Stevie glanced at the tall man still shoving his things into his suitcase before to Ben who was waiting for her "Go on... I will catch you up". Ben shook his head "Smithy will kill me". She smiled "Wait in the living room then". Ben nodded "Shout if you need me". She walked in and smiled as he sat down onto the bed "How did this happen Stevie?". She shook her head "I dunno... everything happens for a reason". He placed his head into his hands "My girlfriend and my best mate both hate me... I hit a woman... something I never thought I would do and nobody wants to be near me". She smiled "And its down to you to convince them they are wrong Callum... I know you are not a bad person.. and Smithy does too and he will come round.. he is just angry about this" she gestured to the bruise covering her cheek. Callum nodded "I would be fuming if it was the other way round". Stevie smiled "Come on... you need to start putting things right". He glanced down "I am so sorry Stevie". She nodded "I know you are... why dont you tell Mel that too".<p>

The five sat in a long line on the beach staring out to sea as the sun began to go down. Hearing the voices behind them they all began to get up. "Please tell me you have booked us a nice hotel" Stevie asked moving towards Smithy. He shook his head "Not exactly... come on I think its best that we show you". They had walked for about twenty five minutes mainly in silence when Smithy stopped. "Over there" he pointed to a huge camping site. Mel smiled "Do we have a mobile home?". Nate and Smithy glanced between each other "Its more of a tent". Stevie shook her head "You have got to be fucking kidding me... a tent?". He smiled "It was the best we could do". Callum nodded "Thank you" he noticed the glare Smithy shot his way. Nate smiled "We have one huge tent it has three bedrooms, a living area and a toilet thing... its like a hotel". Stevie stared at him "Except for the small fact we are sleeping on the ground... if I wanted to go camping I would of gone to the bloody Isle of Wight". Smithy laughed and she turned to glare at him "It is somewhere safe to spend the night Stevie... there is no other choice". Nate led the way into the holiday park "Come on... I will show you where we are going". Smithy grabbed Stevies arm as the others began walking "It will be fun". She shook her head "I dont like camping Smithy... I wanted a posh hotel with a swimming pool". He grinned "we are right next to the beach..." he pulled her into his arms "We can go for a walk later.. like our first night together.. we could recreate it" he kissed her lips. She shook her head "Dont think you can shag your way out of this Smithy". He grinned gently pushing his lips back onto hers.

As they walked into the tent he heard Stevie sigh "Fucking hell". He kissed her lips "It will be romantic..". She gestured to the arguing coming from one of the bedrooms "What with that as background music". They walked in and Smithy glared round his colleagues as they all shouted at each other. "What is going on?" he asked raising his voice over the others. Ben gestured round "There is only three rooms". Smithy nodded "So we will have to share". Mickey cut in "Its all right for you... you dont have to share with Stone... you will be shacked up with Stevie". Smithy noticed Callums face drop as he grabbed for his bag "I will find somewhere else to stay" he sighed. Stevie shook her head "No... we need to stick together... Smithy tell him". Callum stared at Smithy as he turned to Stevie "Maybe he should go". Stevie glared at him "Smithy... he is your best friend" Smithy shook his head "Not anymore". She sighed "Fine.. you cant expect him to go and wander round a strange counry on his own... so if he goes.. I am going too". Smithy shook his head "No... we will sort something out". Stevie smiled "Who wants to share a room with Callum?". When nobody replied he sighed "I will sleep in the living area... you lot sort the bedrooms out". He walked off and Smithy smiled "Right who is in with who?". Ben grinned "I want this room.. its the biggest". Mickey smiled "I will share with you then mate". Stevie glanced between Mel and Nate as they left the room "You two ok to share...". Mel nodded. Nate sighed "Im sorry Mel... but after what happened between us in Spain.. Bella will never forgive me". Smithy nodded "Its fine... I will share a room with you.. Mel can share with Stevie". Mel and Nate both nodded before pulling the zips up to the bedrooms. "You not want to sleep with me now?" Stevie joked. Smithy shook his head "Not really no". Confusion crossed her face "Why?". He pointed into the living area "Why dont you share a room with Stone... as you seem so keen to keep him round". She shook her head "I didnt mean it like that... I just think we should all stick together". Smithy nodded "You would have rather of gone off with a bloke that hit you.. than spent the rest of your holiday with me and your friends.. what does that say about our relationship". She shook her head "Smithy... you know that isnt true". He glared at her "Whatever you say Stevie" before following Nate into there compartment of the tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading please review xx<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, please review. :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eleven<span>

The night slowly drifted past and the friends were barely talking to each other. As they all began to rise the following morning Stevie walked out the tent and smiled to Mickey and Ben. "You alright Serge?" Mickey asked. Stevie nodded "yeah fine, you two are up early". Ben gestured down towards the beach "Not as early as some". Stevie glanced to where Smithy sat on the sand. "He is in a right foul mood... whats up with him". Stevie shook her head "Dunno...". She watched as he began making his way back towards the tent, she knew he had to be coming to appolygise to her. He glared as he walked past her and into the tent, she smiled at the two men sat on the floor before following him. "Dont I even get a hello this morning" she asked. He shook his head turning to face her "No.. I dont want to talk to you". She laughed "What so thats it.. we just forget about the last eighteen months". Smithy just grunted at her, she shook her head as she pulled her engagement ring from her finger "You might as well have this back then". They both turned as Callum rose from where he had been laying and made his way to the doorway "Dont mind me" he smiled as he walked through. Smithy snatched the ring from her fingers "Should get half my money back if I flog it... and Im sure Stone will buy you a ring if you ask him really nicely" he barked before walking into his bedroom compartment.

Callum walked out the tent and smiled slightly to Mickey and Ben, "Morning". Mickey shook his head "Did you hear something?".  
>Callum sighed "Dont be so childish Mickey... I know I did wrong but right now I need your help". Ben shook his head "And why would we want to help you?". Callum smiled "Beacause if we don..." he paused as Stevie came out and stormed down towards the beach "You ok Stevie?" Mickey called, when he got no reply he shook his head glancing at Ben "Whats that all about?". Callum glared between the two "If you give me a chance Im trying to tell you..." the two looked back up at him. "Smithy has just dumped her... and I want your help to get them together". Mickey nodded "Ok.. we are listening". Callum lent down and pulled his hand from his pocket. "Whats that for?" Ben asked. Callum smiled "Its the padlock from my suitcase... We get them alone together in one of the bedrooms.. put this through the zips and leave them there until they make up..". Mickey interupted "Or kill each other... they have both got tempers this could be a dangerous situation". Callum shook his head "I know Smithy.. he might hate me at the moment but I know he adores Stevie.. they just need a chance". Ben nodded "We have to do something... otherwise this holiday has been a disaster from start to finish". Mickey smiled "Ok so whats the plan". Callum grinned "Ben you get Nate out the bedroom... we dont want him getting caught up in the middle of it.. Mickey get Stevie.. tell her Smithy wants to talk to her or something and I will wait armed with this" he grinned holding up the padlock.<p>

"Smithy are you alright?" Nate smiled as Smithy chucked the ring down onto his sleeping bag. "Fucking terrific... Im finaly going to get my life back without her controlling everything I do". Nate shook his head "You dont mean that". Smithy laughed "She does my bloody head in... Stone is bloody welcome to her". Nate smirked "And I know you definatly dont mean that". They both turned as Ben appeared in the door way "Can I have a word Nate?" he smiled. Nate nodded "Go for it...". Ben shook his head "In private". Smithy glared at him "You got something to say Ben". He shook his head as Nate rose to his feet "Its fine come on" he walked from the compartment and followed Ben from the tent. "Whats up then?" he asked. Ben glanced down the beach to Mickey and nodded. "I will tell you in a minute.. just stay here".

Callum slipped into the compartment oppisite Smithys and smiled slightly at Mel. "What do you want?" she asked. He shook his head "Nothing... please just be quiet". She glared at him "Well get out of my room". He smiled "Do you care about Stevie?".  
>Mel nodded "Of corse". Callum nodded "Well we are trying to get her and Smithy back together so please just sit down and shut up for a minute". She glared at him before resting down onto the floor.<p>

"Stevie... quick" Mickey called. Stevie shook her head "Leave me alone Mickey". He shook his head as he lent down beside her "Smithy and Callum are having a row... quick you need to stop Smithy from killing him". Stevie thought about it for a second before pushing herself to her feet and following Mickey up the beach. As they walked into the main compartment of the tent, she shook her head "I dont hear anything". Mickey smiled "Well maybe they have killed each other... they are in Smithys room" Stevie walked in and glanced round before her eyes fell to where Smithy sat on his sleeping bag, he looked up at her and stuffed something into his pocket "What do you want?" he barked. She shook her head "To stop you and Stone rowing...". Smithy laughed "Well as you can see he is not here... Im sure you will find him though". Stevie glared at him "For fu..." she paused as the zip to the small compartment shot down. She turned round and pulled at it "Its stuck.. Smithy.. it wont come up". He pulled her out the way "Move". He lent down and when it wouldnt move he turned to her "What the fuck of you done to it?". Stevie went to answer when she heard Callums voice shout "Right you two can stay in there until you make up". Smithy turned back to the zip "Stone let us out now... I swear I will fucking kill you". Callum turned to Mickey "Did you hear something?".  
>Mickey grinned "Nope... lets go". Callum smiled as they made there way to the door.<p>

Mickey smiled to Nate and Ben sat outside the tent "Breakfast?" he asked. The two men nodded and rose to there feet "I'll get Mel and catch you up" Ben smiled. Callum smiled to the two remaining men "Have a good time". Mickey shook his head "You not coming?". Callum smiled "I didnt think I would be invited". Mickey nodded "I dont like what you did to Stevie... but at least you are trying to put things right.. come on". Ben and Mel smiled as they came from the tent "Smithy is going mental in there you sure he wont hurt her?". Nate shook his head "He wouldnt lay a finger on her... lets go".

"How fucking stupid can you get... they tricked you" he shouted. Stevie glared at him "Well I didnt see you figuring it out.. cant you just force it?". Smithy turned to her "I have already spent a fortune on this fucking holiday.. I cant afford to lose my deposit breaking this bloody thing too". She nodded "So we are stuck.. great". He watched as she sat down on his sleeping bag "Get off.." she shook her head "What?". He pointed to it "Get off... I dont want you sitting on my sleeping bag" She stood up "So where am I ment to sit?". He pointed to the hard ground "Sit on the floor". She laughed "You are fucking pathetic". He nodded "I would rather be pathetic than a slut". She stared at him for a second "Well you are hardly Mr Innocent are you... you shagged your way round half the station". He laughed "Well thats better then half of fucking Canley". She glared at him "Well im surprised you managed to get that many women into bed anyway... you are hardly something to write home about". He laughed as he moved close to her "And you say I am pathetic... lets be honest you cant exactly be brilliant Im the only idiot how has ever come back for seconds". She raised her hand to slap him "How dare you...". He grabbed her wrist and smirked slightly before moving into her lips, he kissed her letting his passion take over as he began pulling at her clothes. She pulled him over to the sleeping bag and pushed him down before climbing on top of him. He grinned as she pulled his top from his body before moving her lips down his chest.

"D'you reckon they will be ok?" Nate asked as they all sat round the large table. Mickey smiled "I hope so". Callum nodded "I know they will... Smithy told me once he had a woman he thought he loved and he lost her and he had promised himself that Stevie would never be the one that got away". Mickey nodded "He was completly broken when Louise died". Nate shook his head "Who was Louise?". Mickey glanced round the officers all staring at him "Louise Larson... she was married to a local gangster and Smithy started an affair with her". Ben smiled "Well that wasnt very smart". Callum glared at Mickey "Im his best mate... how could he not of told me about this". Mickey shook his head "I dont think it is something he likes to talk about... anyway Louises husband Pete... he had her murdered and then framed Smithy for it". Mel smiled slightly "So he has been accused of murder?". Mickey nodded "He went to prison... did three months". Callum stared at him "Are you serious?". Mickey nodded "It completly broke him... he always said he would never move on... until he met Stevie". Ben shook his head "I had heard he had been a bit of a lose cannon in his younger days... but I had no idea he had been to prison". Mickey nodded "There is loads you lot wouldnt know about him". Callum shook his head "Yeah and if he wanted us to know he would of told us". Mickey grinned as he lent foward "He has been accused of rape too... but he didnt do it". He began filling the normally uniformed officers in on there Inspector.

After he had finished he stayed on top of her, his arms either side of her face as he gently sroked her hair "I love you" he smiled. She nodded "I love you too". He placed a slight kiss to her lips and grinned as he pulled away "Why is it when ever we have a row... you seem to tell me Im useless in bed?". She laughed "Because..." she placed a slight kiss to his lips "When I tell you that you always take me to bed to prove me wrong". He smiled leaning into her lips again "So did I prove you wrong then?". She shook her head "You dont have to.. we both aleady know that you know your way round the bedroom". He glanced round "Or a tent". He reached for his jeans and pulled her engagement ring from his pocket "So you not gunna marry me?". She grinned "Of corse I am... but Im still angry with you". He nodded as he kissed her lips "Im still angry with you too". She smiled "Smithy... I dont want to start another row... but please try and forgive Callum". He shook his head "How can I... when he did that to you" he gestured to the bruise that stained her normally pale cheek. She shook her head "He has lost his girlfriend smithy... he needs his friends round him". Smithy nodded "Ok.. I will talk to him.. but you will owe me... big time". She nodded "What did you have in mind Inspector Smith?". He grinned "Well.. you can start by using that mouth of yours for something usefull". She nodded pushing him onto his back and placing slight kissess to his chest before gradualy moving down his body.

"I dont think I will ever look at Inspector Smith in the same way again" Mel smiled as she made her way back, she was walking a few steps behind Callum, Mickey and Nate. Ben smiled to her "He didnt do it... we know him Mel.. he is not a murderer and definatly not a rapist". She shook her head "He killed Kieran Wallace". Ben nodded "Because if he didnt.. Wallace would of killed him". Mickey turned back to them as they reached the tent "Come on.. you lot know Smithy.. he is a good bloke". Callum smiled "We gunna let them out". Mel glared at him slightly "Why dont you do it Serge... become the hero... Im gunna go for a walk" she stormed off towards the beach. Callum smiled as Ben glanced round them "I will make sure she is ok". The three men walked into the tent and smiled to the zip still padlocked "Its quiet... do you think they have killed each other?" Nate asked. Callum shook his head "No.. its the other". Mickey shook his head "Whats the other?". Callum smiled as he dug round in his pocket "They are shagging..." he paused as he pulled his hand out "I cant find the key" he stated.

Smithy sat on the sleeping bag watching as she pulled her clothes on, he stood up and grabbed the front of her shorts pulling her close to him "You are amazing Moss". She nodded "I know.." she lent up into his lips "I am sorry about everything that has happened since we have been here... its been a disaster". He grinned running his hand over her bra "I dunno.. there has been a few bits that have been pretty good". She smiled "I dont think I need to ask which bits". He gently kissed her lips and watched as she pulled her top over her head. She gestured to him standing in only his underwear "You gunna get dressed Smithy". He nodded grabbing his jeans "You know I love you... more than I have ever loved anyone". She grinned "I love you too..." she held her arms out "Come here" she pulled him into a tight hug before he walked over and sat on the sleeping bag, he pulled her down onto his lap. He lent into her lips but hearing the voice he pulled away "Smithy.. Stevie.. you two ok in there?". Smithy grinned at her "Yes we are good... you can let us out now Callum". He sighed glancing to Mickey "We will... just as soon as we find the key". Smithy stared at her for a second "Did he just say what I think he did?" she nodded. "I do hope you are joking Callum?". He sighed "No.. we think we lost it at the restaurant... Nate has gone back to check". Stevie stood up "I need to get out...Callum Im claustrophobic ". Callum smirked slightly "Well you are gunna have to wait a bit longer... you have managed the last hour and a half Stevie... I will go and make sure Ben and Mel havent got it". Smithy pulled on her hand "You will be ok Moss.. I will look after you.. and besides I can think of a way to pass the time". She smiled "Smithy.. we are stuck and all you can think about is your bloody dick". He smiled pulling her down on top of him "I ment.. we could start talking about the wedding". She grinned pushing her lips onto his.

"You ok Mel?" he asked sitting down next to her. She nodded "Im fine.. I just cant believe everyone has forgotten what he has done". Ben shook his head "No one has forgotten... but we need to be civil". She shook her head "He slept with my friend... he would of gone mad if it was the other way round". Ben nodded "Yeah I know.. but we need to try and enjoy the rest of the holiday". She stared at him "Why cant Callum be more like you.. your sensitve, caring.. a real man" she lent towards him and placed her lips to his. "Well this all looks very cosy.. and to think I felt guilty". Ben shook his head as he jumped up "Its not what it looks like Serge...". Callum shook his head "Knock yourself out mate... Im done trying to win..." he paused as his eyes fell to where Mel sat on the sand "Have either of you got the key... we cant get Smithy and Stevie out?". They both shook there heads as Callum walked back up the beach. Ben sighed "Shit... did you see his face?". Mel nodded "Yeah.. Im glad its about time he realised the world doesnt revolve around him".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again.. please review :-) xxx<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews, I hope you like this chapter. Please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twelve<span>

After about twenty minutes Stevie rose to her feet "Have you found that bloody key yet?" she shouted before walking back to Smithy. "We are working on it Stevie" Mickey called back. She sighed "Well work a bit fucking quicker.. I need to pee". She caught site of Smithy smirk slightly before glaring at him "Im glad you find it funny". He shook his head "I dont... its just you... your sweet". She smiled before moving over and placing a kiss to his lips "I love you" she grinned as she broke away. He nodded "I love you". He pulled her back down onto his lap and smiled "You are beautiful.. you know that". She grinned as she placed a kiss to his lips. She intwined her fingers into his and smiled "So we gunna get married in the summer?" she asked. He nodded slightly "Yeah.. but its gunna steal the limelight a bit from Leon and Kirsty". Stevie shook her head "I dont care Smithy.. our wedding will be the wedding of the year". He ran his hands slowly up her body and grinned as he pushed under her top, feeling the soft material of her bra underneath he smiled "You are very sexy too..". She laughed as she lent back into his lips.

"Serge... Serge.. Callum..." Ben called as he chased him up the beach. Callum turned back to him "What... its not what it looks like... I dont care Ben.. you are welcome to her.. I have given up trying". Ben glanced down "It honestly wasnt what it looked like Serge.. she was upset and she kissed me". Callum glanced down the beach to where she remained sat on the golden sand "Ben.. I am past caring". Ben shook his head "You and Mel... you are in love.." Callum interupted "No.. we arent.. if we were it wouldnt be this difficult.. I need to get Smithy and Stevie out.." he gestured to Mel "Make her happy". Ben jogged back down the beach and glared at her "I cant believe this.. why did you kiss me". She shook her head as she rose to her feet "It was just a kiss Ben.. get over it".

Callum smiled to Mickey as he arrived back "How are the lovebirds?" he asked. Mickey smiled "I think they are busy.. I heard him telling her how sexy she is.." he paused as a few groans come from the locked compartment "And now.. this". Callum smiled slightly "Why are you listening?". Mickey laughed "Im not.. its just I cant believe he is the only one getting his leg over.. what is it with Dale fucking Smith". Callum shook his head "Dont ask me.." they both turned to face Nate as he appeared in the tent. "Anybody lose a key?" he grinned holding it up. Callum took it from his fingers and smiled "Right make yourselves decent" he shouted through to the couple. He unlocked the zip and pulled it up. He smiled as Stevie walked out in her shorts and bra "I said decent?" he smiled. She nodded as Smithy walked out and chucked her top to her, she grinned at him before pulling it over her head and heading towards the toilet. Smithy stood with a smirk covering his face as the three men stared at him. He smiled to Mickey "Some men are just lucky I guess.. and this DC Webb.." he pulled on the thin material "Is not very thick". Mickey nodded slightly glancing at Callum. Smithy gestured to the tent door "Can I have a word Callum?".

As they walked up the beach Ben shook his head "Callum will kill me". She shook her head "He doesnt care... we are finished".  
>Ben smiled "Yeah but if you two sort it out.. he is gunna hate me". She smiled "We wont work it out.. how has he suddenley become the victim.. he slept with my best friend.. I dont care if he is sulking with me". She stormed off accross the beach and Ben sighed, he didnt want to fall out with Callum he wasnt interested in Mel and to him it was just a stupid mistake, he saw Callum and Smithy heading down onto the beach and jogged over "Serge... can I have a word?". Callum shook his head "There is nothing to say Ben... just drop it" he replied before continuing down the beach with Smithy.<p>

"Where is Smithy?" Stevie smiled to Nate and Mickey as she walked to where they sat just outside the tent. "He has gone for a walk with Callum". She nodded "Good... they need to talk". Mickey smiled "Come on then.. why is it Smithy can get women into bed without even trying?". Stevie shook her head "I wasnt aware he could..". Mickey laughed "Stevie.. he told you that you were sexy and you dropped your knickers for him". She blushed slightly "Im not that easy..". Mickey raised his eyebrow "If he came up to you now and told you to get yourself in there he wanted a shag.. you would say no?". She glanced to the tent "What can I say... he is good in bed". Nate and Mickey both laughed "Shall we go and find Sunhills very on Lathario". Stevie laughed "I wouldnt go that far".

"I cant just forget that you hit Stevie.." Smithy began. Callum nodded "I know.. Im not asking you too..". Smithy nodded "But Im prepared to try and move on from it.. put it behind us". Callum smiled "Smithy.. you are my best mate.. I would hate to lose you from this holiday". Smithy nodded holding his hand out to the tall Sergeant. Ben smiled as he approached the two "Callum please.. I want to explain...". Callum shook his head "There is nothing to say Ben". Smithy glanced between the two men "Whats going on?". Callum smiled "I caught Ben and Mel kissing". Ben shook his head "It wasnt like that.. I swear Im not interested in her". Smithy shook his head "Callum.. you hit my girlfriend and I have let it go.. forgive him.. it was only a kiss". Callum smiled slightly "I really dont care Ben.. there is nothing to forgive for.. me and Mel are finished". Smithy shook his head "You cant be serious?". He nodded "I am more than serious.. I dont love her".

"They are over there" Nate grinned gesturing to the three men standing on the sand. They made there way over to them, the men all watched as Stevie made her way straight into Smithys arms. "We were just talking about you sex life Gov" Nate smiled as he sat down on the sand, the other officers took this as a sign to do the same, when they were all rested down in a circle Smithy sighed "I hope you having been telling them our secrets Moss". She grinned as she rested inbetween his legs, leaning back and placing a slight kiss to his lips. Nate smiled slightly "Where is Mel?" he asked. Ben shook his head "She wants to be alone". Nate nodded and turned back to Smithy "So Gov... you gunna tell us all of DS Moss's dirty little secrets". Stevie shook her head as Smithy answered "What do you want to know?". She turned round and glared at him "Ssssshhhh". Callum smiled "She has a maids outfit..". Stevie slapped Smithys arm and he laughed "Oi.. I didnt say it did I?". She gestured to Callum "So who told him?". The men all laughed as Stevie blushed slightly "You brought it with you Serge.. you can give us all a look later". She glared at him "No.. its at home". Callum smiled "There goes the evenings entertainment eh?". Smithy smiled "She would of put it on unall... she is a right little minx". Stevie glared at him "I am still here". He ignored her statement as he continued to talk "She cant go two days without a shag". Mickey smiled "This is a bit too much information for me.. Im going to look for Mel". Stevie shook her head "Its not me.. you make me out to be a sex starved lunatic". Smithy nodded "I know... I love it". She glared at him "You cant go more than a few days either..". Nate interupted "Why dont we make it interesting?". Smithy laughed "You what?". Nate nodded "Yeah... thirty quid says you cant go the rest of the holiday without giving her one". He shook his head "You wanna bet on my sex life?". Callum grinned "Im in". Ben nodded "Me too". Smithy smiled "Alright thirty quid yeah". Callum nodded "Each?". Smithy sighed "Ok.. thirty quid each I dont shag her till we get back". He watched as she turned to face him "So I just go without". He laughed kissing her shoulder "Yep.. Im going for a slash". He stood up and made his way up the beach. The three men smirked at her before Callum said what they were all thinking "You could seduce him". She shook her head "Me and Smithy are on the same team". Callum smirked "Ninty quid split four ways Stevie.. there is about twenty five quid in it for you.. all you have to do is shag your boyfriend". She glanced up the beach as Smithy disapeared out of sight "I will make you a deal... I get sixty... you three devide the other thirty between you and then I will seduce him.. otherwise I will make sure he dont get a shag until we are home". Ben laughed "Thats hardly fair..". She smirked "Well then you will all be down thirty quid". Callum sighed glancing between the two men "We aint really got much choice have we..". Stevie grinned "And I want the money upfront or no deal". The men all pulled there wallets out and groaned at the small blonde detective. After they had each handed over twenty pounds she smirked "Nice doing buisiness with you gentlemen".

"You ok Mel?" Mickey asked sitting down on the swing next to where she sat. She shook her head "Not really.. I just I cant do this... I want to go home". Mickey smiled slightly "There is only a few more days..". She interupted "Reception phoned the airport.. they can get me on a flight this evening..". Mickey shook his head "You cant go". She nodded "I want to... but I cant come back for my stuff... I cant face everyone.. can you go?". He shook his head "I erm.. I dunno Mel.. everyone will be so worried". She smiled "You can tell them after I have gone.. please just go and get my stuff". Mickey nodded "I will go now they were all on the beach". Arriving at the tent he found it empty, he walked into Stevie and Mels room and grabbed her bag, he checked for her passport before pulling it from the tent and back to where she was waiting. "Thank you Mickey.. see you in a few days". He nodded "What time is your flight?". She smiled as her taxi pulled up "About three hours, dont tell the others until this evening.. I dont want anyone trying to stop me". Mickey nodded "Ok.. have a safe flight". They hugged briefly and then she climbed into the taxi and waved goodbye.

The hours drifted past and Mickey made his way down onto the beach to find Smithy starting a BBQ. "You hungry mate?" Smithy asked. He nodded "Starving... so long as the subject has changed from earlier". Stevie nodded "We are talking about football its thrilling.. where is Mel.. I bet she will be able to hold a better conversation than all of you". Mickey smiled slightly "She has gone". Stevie shook her head "Gone where?". He glanced at his watch "She will be back in the UK soon". Smithy sighed "She has flown home". Mickey nodded "Its what she wanted". Callum smiled "It was for the best". Nate shook his head "You would say that wouldnt you". Stevie glanced at the two men as they began bickering "Oi.. Oi.. this wont solve anything... she has gone.. we need to enjoy the rest of our holiday.. so shut up or I will bang your heads together". Smithy smiled placing a kiss to Stevies lips as he passed Mickey his food. "When did you get so wise Moss" he asked. She grinned "I have always been wise Smithy". He grinned at her "Its sexy". She raised her eyebrow as he turned back to the BBQ before nodding to the three men staring at her.

The food was gone and the six sat on the beach drinking. Smithy layed on the sand, Stevie on top of him as his hands rested firmly on her bum, her lips pushing hard against his lips, his tounge slipping slowly in. The four men glanced at them as Mickey spoke "You know.. I think I preferred it when you two were arguing". Stevie pulled away and glared at him slightly, before returning her lips to Smithys. Nate grinned "Shall we head back... leave the lovebirds to it". The men nodded as they rose to there feet. Callum smiled "What shall I do with my money". Smithy pulled away from her "You said no sex... dont mean I cant do other things to her". Stevie glared at him "You cant just put me down when you have had a grope Smithy". He lent back into her lips I will do more than have a grope Stevie.. there are lots of things I can do to you". The men all sighed before walking up the beach "She better crack him" Ben smiled when they were a few feet away. Callum smirked "He will shag her... he wont be able to resist". Mickey shook his head "Whats going on?". The men proceded to fill him in as Smithy and Stevie remained on the beach. "You really not gunna shag me then" she grinned. He shook his head "Nope". She sighed pulling her top up over her head to reveal her bra bellow "Well that is a real shame Smithy.." she slipped her hand inside his shorts "Cause I could do a lot for you.. your really turned on". He pulled her hand out "Thank you I am well aware of that.. but... Im not gunna cave". She nodded as she reached round and unclipped her bra, she slipped it off and sighed "So you dont want to have your wicked way with me then Inspector Smith.. because I will do anything you want...". He shook his head "You are evil Stevie.. why are you doing this?". She licked her lips "Because Im a sex starved lunatic... and you love it". Smithy sighed as she lent down and placed her lips to his chest. He ran his hands over her breasts as she moved over his body, he watched as she sat back up ontop of him, he sighed undoing the buttons of her shorts, he slipped his hand inside, he moved his fingers round inside her knickers for a few minutes, just enough to leave her desperate for more before pulling his hand out her shorts, he buttoned them up and grinned "Nice try DS Moss.. come on.. we are going back". She sighed as he grabbed her bra and top from the sand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review... and let me know if you think Smithy should give in to Stevie or not? xxx<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter please review xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Thirteen<span>

Arriving back at the tent the men all stared at her as she shook her head slightly. Callum sighed glancing to Smithy "We are gunna swap the rooms... you are sharing with Stevie now". Smithy sighed "And whos idea was that?". Nate grinned "Well since Mel has gone Callum might as well move into a bedroom...". Callum smirked "Unless you want me to share with Stevie?". Smithy shook his head "No chance, Im not having you leering at her in her underwear.. Stevie shift your stuff". She smirked "Oh yeah I'll get right on it". He grinned "Good girl". She pushed her stuff into her suitcase and smiled as Nate and Callum appeared in the open zip "What happened?".She shook her head "He wont put out". Nate sighed "So much for he cant resist her". Stevie glared at him "Believe me... I will get him into bed.. I will of shagged him by tomorrow" she grabbed her bag and made her way past the two men. Nate sighed "I can feel my money slipping away already".

The four men sat outside the tent as the night slowly drifted past. "So is that really it then Serge.. you and Mel finished?" Nate asked. Callum sighed "Yeah... we should never of got together... it undermines my authority". Mickey shook his head "How did you work that out?". Callum shook his head "Well we are gunna have to carry on working together". Ben smiled "Unless you want to get a transfer out of Sunhill Serge". Callum smirked "Im going no where... its my station". Nate laughed "I wouldnt let Smithy hear you say that". Callum smirked "Smithy is a pussycat in the right hands...". Ben interupted "Yeah DS Moss's hands hopefully".

He watched as she slowly began to undress infront of him, she slipped her shorts down and pulled her top up over her head, once she was stood in only her underwear and high heels she turned to him "Dont" he stated running his eyes over her body. She shook her head "I havent done anything". He smiled "You are trying to seduce me". She grinned "As if I would do a thing like that". He grinned "Yeah bloody right.. but what I dont get is why... why you would be so determined". She shook her head "Just cant resist you I guess". He smirked "Yeah that is what I thought you would say". He stood up walking towards the small blonde, he ran his hands up and down her flat stomack "But I know what you are up too". She smiled "And what is that?". He pushed his lips onto hers, he moved her over towards the sleeping bag and layed her down before climbing on top of her. Moving his lips down her neck and onto her chest, he removed her bra before moving down over her breasts. Her hands ruffling deep in his hair, she groaned as he moved down over her stomack, stoping just before her knickers, he pulled at them and she grinned as he moved his lips futher down, kissing the inside of her thighs, every inch he moved up drove her wild until he pulled away, he pushed her arms down onto the bed and grinned at her, his lips so close to hers, so close that she couldnt lick her own lips without licking his too. "How much are they paying you?" he asked. She sighed glancing down "Does it matter you are gunna shag me?". He grinned kissing her lips gently "Yeah.. I will when we are safely back in the UK". He climbed off of her and smirked "Only three more days DS Moss". She sighed "You are itching to do it". He walked back over as she pushed herself up, wearing nothing but her high heels, he slipped his hand between her legs and watched as she jolted with pleasure. "When we get home... the things Im gunna do to you... should be against the law" she interupted "Why wait?". He laughed "Because.. I can wait.. Im not a sex starved lunatic" he placed a gentle kiss to her lips "You know how much I love you dont you?". She grinned as she lent back up into his lips. He walked away "I will be back in a minute".

He walked out and glanced round the four men before his eyes rested on Callum "I already know it was you..." he interupted "What was me?" he asked. He grinned "Who came up with the idea to pay Stevie to seduce me". Mickey laughed as the three men glared at him "I told you she would screw you over". Smithy shook his head "No she didnt.. and if you lot had just left it to chance... Id of ended up shagging her but now..." he paused as the three men all stared at him "I would say that you all cheated". Callum stood up "You cant go making up rules... a bet is a bet". Smithy smiled "Fine.. but Im not gunna cave... so get ready to part with your money".

When he walked back into the bedroom compartment he laughed "You still not got any clothes on Moss?". She shook her head "It dont look like it... does it". He nodded running his eyes over her body "I guess I will have to sleep out there if you are insisting on being naked" he gestured to the living area. She shook her head "Dont you trust yourself?". He grinned walking over to her, he sat down and lent over her tiny frame "Its not me I dont trust DS Moss.." he grabbed one of his tops from his bag and smiled "Put this on..". She took it and slipped it over his head "Do you not want me then?" she asked. He lent into her lips, placing a tender kiss he smiled as he pulled away "You know I want you Stevie... but Im not paying you for a shag". She shook her head "Its not like that Smithy...". He nodded "Yeah it is". He climbed over her and layed down pulling her down onto his chest "I love you so much Stevie... you know I do.. but Im not shagging you so everyone can make a quick buck out of it". She smiled standing up "Fine". She pulled her shorts on before disapearing from the tent.

"Here you go" she sighed chucking the sixty pounds down inbetween the men. "He knocked you back" Callum asked a slight smirk on his face. She shook her head "Nope.. but I love Smithy.. I dont need your money as an insentive to sleep with him". Nate smiled "Great... now we are going to be thirty quid down". Stevie smiled "I wouldnt be so sure". She walked back into the tent and made her way into the bedroom area, he glanced up at her from where he layed "I thought you were sulking". She shook her head "Why would I be sulking?". He just shook his head and glanced back to the magazine he was reading. She walked over and sat down infront of him. He smiled to her "Dont waiste your time Stevie". She shook her head "I was out of order Smithy.. we are a team, Im with you not against you... can you forgive me?". He laughed wrapping his arm round her shoulders "Dont be daft Moss... I love you so much". She lent into his arms more before climbing into the sleeping bag next to him "I have given the money back Smithy... now we are on the same side". He nodded "But now we have to get through the next three days.." she nodded "It will go quick". He gently kissed her lips "You are worth it.. the ninty quid Stevie.. you are worth every penny".

He woke the next morning to find her gone, he climbed from the sleeping bag and made his way into the living area of the tent,  
>when he saw the figure outside the tent he walked. "I thought you were Stevie" he stated as Mickey turned to face him. Mickey laughed "What gave me away". Smithy smiled "Have you seen her?". Mickey shook his head "No sorry.. but I have only been up ten minutes". Smithy nodded "Im gunna go and look for her... get the others up.. we should do something today". Mickey nodded before walking into the tent, first he went into the room he shared with Ben, seeing the man still fast asleep on the floor he walked over and lent down "Wakey, wakey sleeping beauty" he smiled. Ben stirred slightly but remained asleep "WAKE UP" he shouted causing Ben to sit up with a start. "Oh Jesus... What the hell are you doing Mickey?". Mickey smiled "Blame Inspector Smith... he wants everybody up". Mickey stood up "Now for Callum and Nate" he grinned.<p>

When his eyes fell on the small blonde as she lay on the sand he grinned before walking over "D'you know I dont think you have ever been up this early?". She shook her head as she sat up "I couldnt sleep". He kissed the side of her head as he sat down next to her "Whats up?". She smiled "I dunno... I guess this whole holiday has just been a disaster.. I keep thinking what if something had happened when my drink was spiked". He stared down at her "What has brought this on?". She shook her head "I dunno, I spose Mel going home... I feel all alone now". He shook his head "You have me". She smiled "I know but.. its not the same" he smiled "Why not?". She smirked "Because you are not a woman". He nodded "I'd of thought you'd love it... being the only woman.. all the men eyeing you up.. having your pick". She smiled "I only have eyes for you". He nodded "Good" before leaning into her lips, he kissed her leaning over her body as she layed back down onto the soft sand, his hands placed either side of her body, he could feel himself getting lost in the small blonde as his tounge pushed deep into her mouth. He could feel her hands running up and down his back as she pulled his top up over his head, his heavy frame on top of her had always made her feel safe, there was no where she would rather be. He pulled away and stared down at her "I need to stop". She smiled "Lets sneak away... they will never know" she lent back up into his lips, he kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away once again "I cant Stevie... Im not gunna cheat.." he ran his hands over her tiny body dressed in only a small pink bikini he sighed "You wouldnt believe how much I want you..." he kissed her lips and smiled "I love you".

As the two arrived back at the tent they smiled to the four men sat outside the tent. "So whats the plan?" Smithy asked. Nate passed him a leaflet "Paintballing.. after breakfast". Stevie shook her head "I dont want to go shooting each other". Smithy grinned at the small detective "It is a right laugh". She smiled "You lot will gang up on me". Smithy laughed "No we wont and besides... I will protect you". She nodded "That feels me with great confidence" she sighed "Go on then.. we can go paint balling but... you gotta buy me breakfast first". Smithy nodded "Corse darling". Callum grinned "You know you almost sound like you are only after his money". The officers all laughed and athough Stevie and Smithy both laughed the remark off, there was something inside her that wondered if he thought the same way.

As they sat in the restaurant Stevie and Smithy both seemed distracted, all the officers had noticed. "Whats going on... you two had another row?" Callum asked. Stevie shook her head "what makes you say that?". Nate interupted "Cause you are both quiet.. and that is something I never thought I would say about you Stevie". Smithy smiled "No.. we are fine" he lent in and placed a slight kiss to her cheek. Callum nodded "Good.. shall we get going?". The officers all rose to there feet except Stevie, she smiled grabbing Smithys arm "We will catch you up". She watched as he rested down next to her "Are we ok... you seemed fine earlier and now you are barely talking to me". He grinned "We are ok.. come on". He stood up but watching the sad expression still on her face, he rested back down next to her "Ok I do have a problem..." he began.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the review hollielove7171. I hope you like this chapter. Please review. Thanks Jodie xxx :-) **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Fourteen<span>

"Erm ok... have I done something wrong..." she asked timidly. He smiled "No.. its something you are gunna do..". She shook her head "What.. I dont want to upset you Smithy" she was well aware that she sounded needy and desperate, but she didnt want to upset him. He lent into her ear and sighed "You are gunna cost me ninety quid Stevie". She smiled slightly "Erm... I dont understand". He laughed "I dont want to go paintballing.. Im gunna take you home and spend the day showing you how much I love you". She grinned as he lent gently into her lips, he kissed her for a few minutes before pulling away and smiling at her "I do love you... so much Stevie". She grinned "Come on then... lets get you back to our tent Inspector Smith". The two rose from the seats and made there way out of the restaurant, once outside Smithy sighed as his eyes fell on the rest of the group waiting for them. "You two ready..." Callum called to them. Smithy shook his head "We thought we would give it a miss". Callum laughed "You chickening out Stevie". She glared between the four men as they started making chicken noises at her. "No I am more than happy to come...". Smithy whispeared into her ear "No.. we need to go back Moss". She walked over to the men, despite hearing Smithy she ignored his comment "Lets go then". She watched as Smithy caught them up and sighed "What are you trying to do to me?" he asked leaning into her ear. She smiled "You can show me how much you love me tonight.. all night".

After the officers had got there kits on and had the saftey rules read to them, they made there way out into the woodlands. "We need to sort out teams?" Mickey smiled. Nate shook his head "Lets just get everyone else". Ben laughed "Did you listen to anything the instructer just said... you can only shot people in your own party". Nate smiled "I wasnt listening... did you see the rack on the woman stood opisite me". Stevie smiled "I will pretend I didnt hear that PC Roberts". Smithy grinned "And her arse was far nicer". He flinched as Stevie slapped his arm "What was that for?". She shook her head "Why was you looking at her arse?". He kissed the top of her head "I love you Moss". She glared at him. Callum smiled "What we doing then... two teams of three?". Smithy nodded "Sounds like a plan... me you and Nate.. and then them three" he gestured to the two men and Stevie. "Why are you putting me on a different team?" she stressed. Smithy smiled "It makes sense for me to be with Nate and Callum..". Mickey interupted "So that you have the stronger team?". Callum cut in "Why dont we toss a coin?". Stevie shook her head "And how is that gunna help...". He smiled "Well we can take it in turns and the first three to get a head is on a team". Smithy smiled "Ok.. sounds fair.." he pulled a penny out of his pocket and tossed it into the air, he smiled as he caught it "Head". He passed the coin to Stevie who took her turn. She sighed as she revealled it "Tail", Mickey and Nate both took there turns both resulting in Tails. Callum took his turn and cheered as he revealled the head side of the coin. Ben took his turn and cheered as he turned the coin over to reveal a Head. Stevie sighed "I want to be with you.." she smiled taking hold of Smithys arm. He sighed "I know.. I wanted to be with you too.. but what can you do eh?". She smiled "You could always swap with Nate". He glanced between the smirking men before smiling "Come on then.. lets get on with it". Stevie sighed "That a no then?" she watched as Smithy, Callum and Ben made there way into the woodlands.

Stevie glanced round as she walked in the murkey woodland, she sighed to herself "This is not my idea of fun..". She felt the whack on her back and turned to face Mickey, he laughed "Im sorry I just couldnt resist Stevie". She shook her head "What fucking chance do I stand when me own bloody team is getting me". He smiled wrapping his arm round the blondes shoulder "Come on... surely there must be apart of you that wants to get Smithy?". She grinned and the two walked over towards Nate. Nate had shoot Ben twice, and Callum had shot Mickey, but Smithy had taken time to prepare for the task and was carefully hunting for Stevie. When his eyes fell on the small blonde carefully making her way through the a deserted part of the woodlands, he began to follow her, he could tell she was nervous as she slowly made her way towards an open, he wanted to stop her before she got there, he pulled a paintball from his bag and grinned before throwing it towards the detective, intentionly missing her, she turned round and carefully studied where the ball had come from. He watched as she slowly made her way back towards where he stood, hidden by the many trees. He waited until she was level with where he stood, before throwing one at her, he laughed as it splatted over her and she screamed. He moved into sight and watched as she attemped to throw one back at him, making him burst out with laughter when she missed. He walked over to her as she pulled another ball out "You are ment to protect me" she sighed as he came close to her. "Go on.. chuck it at me" he grinned standing directly infront of her. She shook her head "I dont want to throw it at you.. because I love you". He nodded "I love you too.. what is it DS Moss.. you scared your gunna miss?". she shook her head raising the ball and chucking it at him, he dodged the ball and laughed "And here was me thinking you loved me?". She nodded "I do". He slipped his googles off and moved over and pulled her paint splatted body towards him, he pushed his lips to hers, letting his tounge slip deep into her mouth as he pulled her towards the trees he had been hiding behind. He pushed her against a tree and grinned as he pulled his lips from hers, he removed her googles and ran his hand over the overalls that covered her tiny frame he grinned as he smeered paint onto her face. "Leave off" she stressed. He smiled "You look beautiful". She smiled, she already knew what was coming next as he began unpoping her overalls "Inspector Smith I do hope you are not intending to do what I think you are". He grinned as his eyes met hers, he pulled at the button on her tiny shorts "Smithy.." she stressed as he slipped his hand into her shorts. He grinned "DS Moss.. you feel a bit turned on". She shook her head "You need to wait until we get back to the tent". He shook his head "I want a shag". She smiled "We cant here". She tilted her head back slightly as his fingers slipped inside her and his lips gently met her neck.

The four men smiled as they sat on a bench outside the paintballing centre waiting for the couple to return. "How long ago were they ment to be back?" Nate asked. Callum glanced at his watch "About ten minutes ago... I hope they dont get charged for another session". The men all glanced to the large gate and the two walked out hand in hand. Callum glanced between them "Where have you been?". Smithy shook his head "No where... whats the plan now?". Mickey smiled "We were thinking a couple of hours on the beach and then clubbing tonight". Stevie nodded "Ok great I wanna go back and get cleaned up first". They began walking down the path to get a taxi when Smithy pulled some money from his wallet and smirked to the men "It was worth every penny". Callum shook his head "Do you two have no self control?". Stevie shook her head "It wasnt me.. he vertually jumped on me". He grinned "A woman in a pair of overalls.. it sexy.. it does things to me".

On the beach the five men were kicking a ball between them as Stevie layed in her bikini, totally oblivious to what was going on around her. Callum smirked as he kicked the ball down the beach and Mickey began to chase it. "So what is it about her then?" he asked gesturing to Stevie. Smithy turned to look at the small blonde "Look at her.. she is fucking gorgeous". Nate nodded "So are a lot of women.." Smithy interupted "Stevie is something special... there is just something about her" Ben smiled "How long have you loved her?" they smiled as Mickey appeared next to them. "I dunno.. a long time" he replied. Callum smirked "Way before they got together..". Smithy nodded "Yeah.. I have.. I guess I have been in love with her since we went undercover together.. she really held me together". Mickey nodded "And from what she has said thats not all she did". The men all stared at him as he smiled "Nothing happened... we just got... close a few times". Ben laughed "So she knocked you back then?". Smithy shook his head "No.. I just wernt in the right place then.. so we decided against it going any futher". Nate grinned "So is there anything in you that regrets getting with her in Spain?". Smithy shook his head "No.. she is the love of my life.. I only regret not doing it sooner". Mickey smiled "We gunna carry on kicking this ball about or what". Smithy shook his head "Im going to tell Stevie I love her" he began his way to where the small blonde layed on the sand. Nate grinned "I think I might give Bella a call". Ben smirked "You seen them birds... look" he gestured to three women laying on the sand. Callum nodded "Worth a shot eh mate". Mickey cut in "What about Mel?". Callum smiled "If you are that bothered about Mel...  
>you date her...". Ben and Callum made there way to the women.<p>

He sat down next to her and lent over her body pushing his lips gently onto hers. She opened her eyes as he pulled away "No"  
>she smiled. He shook his head "Im not after a shag Stevie... I love you". She nodded "I know... I love you too". He grinned "I really.. really love you". She smirked "Its good to know your not just pretending". He smiled slightly "You are all that is important to me... I would give up everything.. my family, my friends, my job... even my life Stevie.. just to make you happy". She grinned "Smithy I couldnt be happier.. you know that". He lent into her lips again and placed a gentle kiss, he slowly ran his hands through her soft blonde hair "Why dont we move into a bigger place when we get home?". She smiled "What and sell the places we have got?". He nodded "Yeah.. if we both sold our flats Stevie... we could buy a two or maybe even a three bedroom place". She smiled "Do we want a place that big?". He nodded slightly "I thought... maybe.. once we are married we could start... erm.. maybe trying for a baby". She smiled, he sounded so sweet as he hesitated over his words. "Are you serious Smithy you want me to have a baby?". He nodded "I just thought.. its the next step.. we are in love.. we are getting married.. and I really want to be a Dad and you would make such a great Mum". She smiled "We wont be able to go on any more holidays like this... and we wont be able to spend all weekend in the pub Smithy.. this is a big commitment.. a baby is a big responsibility...". He nodded "I know Stevie... and I know its a scary thought... but you are the person I want to do this with.. the person I want to spend my life with... I know its a big descision... just think about it". She shook her head "I dont need to.." she grinned as his face saddened "Smithy I want to have a baby with you... but I dont want to start trying until after the wedding... Im not getting married with a fat belly". He smiled placing several quick kissess to her lips "I love you so much Stevie Moss... you are amazing".<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter, please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter fithteen<span>

The six were all sat on the beach, they were waiting to go clubbing in a few hours time. Ben smiled "This is so boring". Nate grinned "Ahh give over... you are just peed off that them birds knocked you back". He sighed "Well.. its all right for you.. your going home to Bella". Smithy smiled "You sound really desperate Ben". He nodded "Well we aint all getting shagged every night are we". Smithy grinned "Well Im getting enough shags for all of us". Stevie glared at him "And who said romance was dead eh?". He lent gently into her lips "I love you Moss". She nodded "Yeah.. yeah". Mickey glared at the men as they all stared at a couple of girls walking along the sand before his eyes fell on Callum as he licked his lips slightly "I would give them one". Mickey smiled "I think I need some time to myself.. I will give clubbing a miss" he stood up and Smithy sighed as Stevie stood up "Mickey.." she called. "Just leave it Serge" he stressed back at her. She glared round the men as they all began laughing. "Oh come on Stevie.. he is like an old woman.." Callum grinned "I dunno why we even brought him". She shook her head "I think I will give clubbing a miss too" she stressed. "Stevie" Smithy called. "No.. why dont you go out with them.. Im sure you will have more fun on the pull Smithy". He glared at Callum as he rose to his feet "How come you open your mouth and I always end up in the dog house?" he stressed before jogging to catch up with his girlfriend.

"Oi.. oi..." he called as he caught her up "Whats your problem... you were fine then you just flipped". She sighed "You lot..  
>he is sensitive... he is twice the man you lot are..". Smithy shook his head "Well maybe you should be dating him then..." he grabbed her arm as she went to walk away "I didnt mean that.. I erm.. sorry Stevie". She smiled slightly "Callum.. he is such an arsehole... Mel adores him". He laughed "You have changed your tune... it was you wanting to keep him round a few days ago or you forgot that?". She smiled slightly "Can you get him to lay off Mickey.. all of them". Smithy placed his hand to her face "You gunna come out tonight.." she glanced down "Then Im not saying nothing". She glared at him "You cant blackmail me into coming". He laughed before leaning gently into her lips "I want you to come.. and you want to come, your cutting of your nose to spite your face Stevie... just come out". She smiled slightly "You so much as look at another girl Smithy I will cut you dick off.." he interupted "I know... I will be on my best behaviour..".<p>

As they walked back over to the three men Callum smiled "He talked you round again... your good at that eh mate". Smithy glared at him "Shut your fucking mouth Stone..". Ben noticing the tension between the three and grinned "We were just playing a game.. you wanna play?". Stevie smiled as she rested down onto the sand "What is it?". Nate smiled "Its the 'Would you?' game". Stevie nodded as Smithy reseted down behind her, she smiled as he wrapped one of his arms gently round her stomack and tucked the other into the back of her jeans, fiddling with the top of her thong slightly. "Right Stevie.. its your go then?" Nate grinned. Stevie nodded "Go on then..". Ben and Nate exchanged looks and she could tell they were mouthing to each other before Ben grinned "Would you shag anyone else at the nick?". Stevie sighed slightly glancing over her shoulder at Smithy "If I wasnt with Smithy.. then yeah". Smithy pulled from her body slightly "Who?". She grinned "That isnt part of my question... I think its your go Inspector Smith". He sighed as Ben and Nate again began whispearing between themselves "Would you rather be a Sergeant or Inspector?". He sighed slightly "Sergeant.. there is more action". Callum piped up for the first time "And you were a nicer bloke". Smithy choose to ignore the comment and kissed Stevie gently on the shoulder. Nate and Ben answered there questions before it became Callums go "Would you..." Ben began. Stevie interupted "Ever take the law into your own hands?". He smiled slightly "If the circumstances were right... as Im sure most people here would say" he glared at Smithy as he spoke. Stevie sighed as she realised it was her go again "Would you..." Ben began "Have a threesome?" Smithy cut in. She turned to smile at him "Your not gunna drop this are you?". He laughed "Na.. I dont want one.. you.. DS Moss are enough for me". Callum sighed "Pass me the sick bucket" he smirked as Smithy glared at him "Alright Smithy I have one for you?" Callum continued. Smithy nodded "Go on then". Callum laughed "Would you give up Stevie... for Louise Larson?". Smithy shook his head "What?". Stevie lent foward "That is out of order Callum.. you cant..". Callum interupted "Shut it Stevie..." Nate interupted "No.. thats not fair Serge". Smithy glared round them "How do you all know about Louise.." he turned his attention to Stevie "Have you told everyone?". She shook her head "Of corse not Smithy.. I would never betray you like that". He glared at her as he stood up "Well someone has". she stood up and stared at them all as Smithy vertually ran off. "What are you playing at... do you think your funny?".

"What are you doing Serge?" Ben barked at Callum. He shook his head "Its only a game". Nate nodded "Yeah.. it was ment to be fun.. you know what I dont really feel like going out now" he stood up and smiled at Ben as he did the same "Me either". callum laughed "When did you two become such sops?". Nate smiled "About the same time you become such a dickhead.. Serge". He walked off with Ben close behind him "I cant belive he said that.." Ben sighed. Nate nodded "I wouldnt want to be Mickey when Smithy gets hold of him".

She stood infront of where he sat on the grass "Can I sit down Smithy?". He nodded "Its a free country". She rested down next to him and smiled slightly "Smithy... you know.. I would never betray you like that.. I havent told anyone about Louise". He glared at her "So you havent even told Bella?". She hook her head "No.. I swear to you... you no what its like in the nick people ask Smithy and I just say I dont know". He glanced down "Before I met you... I never thought I would get over Louise.. but then you... you changed everything". She smiled "Is that a good thing?". He laughed slightly "I dunno... it depends if we are for real... or if you are just after the gossip". She shook her head "Smithy... you told me about Louise before we even got together.. and Kerry.. I knew what you had been through when we got together and I would never do anything.. to hurt you Id never use it to hurt you". He nodded "Ok Moss". She placed a kiss to his cheek "I love you Smithy". He smiled "I love you too... and I erm.. you would have come first Stevie". She shook her head "You dont have to say that". he nodded "I do.. its the truth.. Louise and Kerry.. they both ment a lot to me... but what I feel for you is completly different Stevie... you are the real deal". She kissed his lips gently "why dont we bring the wedding foward...". he interupted "To when?". She grinned slightly "As soon as we can... the sooner we get married.. the sooner we can start to think about babys". He nodded "There is nothing I want more Stevie".

"D'you think we should over... make sure he is ok?" Nate smiled. Ben nodded and the two men made there way accross the park.  
>"Smithy.. are you ok?" Ben asked. Smithy nodded wrapping his arms round Stevie "Im fine... " Nate interupted "We are.. we are sorry for what Callum said". Smithy shook his head "Dont be... its all in the past.. Louise is in the past.. me and Stevie are the future... can I tell them?". Stevie nodded slightly "Ok but your not to tell Bella" Stevie stressed waving her finger at Nate. Smithy grinned "We are gunna get married next month.. so long as we can book the registry office.." Ben smiled "That is great... congratulations...". Smithy smiled "Then we are gunna start trying for a baby". Nate lent down and shook Smithys hand "Im so pleased for you... both of you". Ben nodded "Me too... it will be great to see you both settled and happy". Nate smiled "Shall we go out and celebrate?". Smithy glanced at his watch "Its getting late..". Stevie interupted "There is a pub over the road... we can have a quick one..". Smithy smirked "Ok but then we are going for a drink". She smiled "Ha ha Smithy"<br>he lent in and placed a kiss to her lips "Lets go then".

As the four sat in the pub, the three men comented on the waitress, with her long fair hair and long legs she was very pretty and it hadnt gone unnoticed. Smithy tried in vain not to give her a second look, keeping his eyes on Stevie. She lent into his lips and placed a slight kiss to them "I think you need to get that wandering eye of yours under control Smithy". He grinned placing his hand to the inside of her thigh "What about my wandering hand". She lent into his lips and let herself get lost in him, he slipped his tounge slowly into her mouth, neither noticed the two men sitting oppisite them. After several minutes Stevie and Smithy parted and smiled to Nate who sat alone oppisite them "Where is Ben?" Stevie asked. Nate pointed to where Ben sat at the bar talking to the waitress. Smithy laughed before calling to him "Go on... get in there my son". Stevie slapped his arm "Leave him alone.. you will embaress him". Smithy grinned at her "You wanna go back and practise making babys?". Nate glared at them "I dunno if Id rather sit alone or come back and listen to you two all night". Stevie grinned "Well Smithy keeps on about a threesome?". The two men glared at her, the same horrified look on there faces, she laughed "Im joking... god Bella would never forgive me".

When they arrived back at the tent the couple didnt hesitate about going straight to bed. The second they were in there own compartment he grinned at her, moving over to her he began pulling at her top, lifting it up and over her head. He smiled slightly before undoing the button on her jeans and slipping them down her legs. She tried to pull at his top but he grabbed her hands "Nope.. its all about you tonight Stevie". She grinned as he removed her underwear and pushed her down onto the sleeping bag, as he layed his body over hers she could feel his excitement. He kissed her lips before slowly moving down onto her breasts, his hands running up and down her thighs. She grinned as he continued down her body, she screamed out as he lips moved between her legs "Sssshhh Stevie... you trying to wake everyone up" he grinned as he glanced up at her before pushing his mouth back between her legs.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again, please review xx<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

He made his way through the tent pulling on his suitcase, he didnt care if he could get a flight home, he just wanted to get away from here. This holiday had been the biggest disaster of his life, he paused he could hear Nate snoring away in his part of the tent and Stevie and Smithy up to no good in theres, it was true to say there relationship was the only one that had truely survived this holiday, with the exception of Nate and Bella, but she wasnt here for it to go wrong. He made his way out the door and smiled back at the tent. "See you soon guys" he smiled to himself before making his way to his waiting taxi.

He ran his hands slowly up and down her bare stomack as she slept next to him. He lent in and placed his lips to her neck.  
>She smiled as his lips touched her skin before snuggling futher into the sleeping bag "Im sleeping Smithy". He grinned "When you are asleep DS Moss you cant talk". She smiled moving her face so he could place his lips onto hers. "What do you want to do today?" Stevie asked. He rose his eyebrows and grinned "Well... how about we spend the day in here... just the two of us".<br>He sighed as the voice called from outside "Smithy... Stevie.. are you up?". Smithy shouted "No we are sleeping". Stevie laughed grabbing her top from the floor "When you are asleep Inspector Smith... you cant talk". He smirked as she moved to the door, pulling her shorts up as she went. Nate smiled "Mickey and Callum didnt come back last night". Stevie nodded "Is there stuff still here?". Nate gestured to the rooms "Callums is but Mickeys has gone". Smithy grabbed his underwear from the floor and moved towards the zip "Where is Ben?". Nate smiled "In there... he was with that bird till gone three.. he is still asleep". Smithy nodded "Ok... wake him up". Stevie sighed, flashing her phone slightly at Smithy "Mickey has gone... said he doesnt want to stay with us anymore... he has gone to the airport". Nate nodded "So just Callum then?". Smithy shook his head "Fuck Callum... he is a big boy". Stevie sighed "He could be laying in a ditch somewhere". Smithy shook his head "Im not spending the last day looking for him". Nate smiled "I agree with Smithy.. after everything he has done this holiday I dont care where he is".

After Ben had woken up the three men made there way down to the beach for a run while Stevie cooked breakfast for them. When she heard the noise behind her she grinned "That was quick". She turned to face the person behind her "Really.. I have been gone all night or you too self involved to notice". She smiled "I thought you were Smithy.. sorry Callum". He laughed "No.. I think he has forgotten about you again" he gestured down to the beach. "He has gone for a run Callum... I trust him". Callum nodded "I have just come back for my stuff... Im leaving". Stevie nodded "You going home?". Callum shook his head "Im not coming home at all... I spent last night with Vicky... and Im intending to stay here with her". Stevie smiled slightly "You are joking... you are giving up what you had with Mel... for her". He nodded "All I have left in Sunhill is my job... and Smithy is going to make that as difficult as he can". She sighed "So you are giving up everything?". He nodded moving closer to her "Unless you can give me a reason to come back". She stepped back "I love Smithy". He nodded "You are too good for him you remember that night... he promised you he was with me.. I lied.. he wasnt". He walked into the tent and returned a few minutes later with his things.

He watched as Ben disapeared along the beach in the direction of the bar they were drinking at the previous night, before turning to Nate "I was wondering if you would... erm.. if you would be my best man?". Nate smiled slightly "Me... seriously?" Smithy nodded "Yeah... I have been thinking about it the last few days and well... you are the best man for the job". Nate grinned "I'd love to mate". Smithy nodded "Shall we go and fill Stevie in... she will be thrilled". The two men made there way back towards the tent.

He lent in and placed a kiss to her cheek "Fuck off" she stressed. "Woah... have I done something wrong?" Smithy asked. She passed Nate his plate of food and smiled as he disapeared into the tent. "Callum came back and he said that night you stayed with him.. that you didnt?". Smithy shook his head "And you believed him..." she shrugged her shoulders "Corse you did..." he continued "Cause Im only your fucking fianc and he.. well he cheated on his girlfriend with someone who drugged you, he hit you.. he's made everyones life hell while we have been here... we would you believe me" he stormed off down towards the beach leaving Stevie suddenly feeling very guilty. She didnt quite understand how the holiday had ended up such a disaster. She smiled to Nate as he appeared in the tent door way "Everything ok Serge?". She smiled slightly "How could I be so stupid... to take Stones word over Smithy?". Nate shook his head "I dunno... why dont you make it up to him?". She smiled "How?". Nate grinned "Well they say the best way to a man is through his stomack... you gunna eat your breakfast Serge". She sighed "Knock yourself out Nate".

She stood at the edge of the sea and glanced out at him as he swam through the sea. She waved slightly as he came up for air.  
>She grinned as he made his way back in towards her, he wanted to see her, that was a good start. She placed her hand to his wet golden brown chest and smiled "Can we talk Smithy?". He nodded "I think we need to". The two made there way back up the beach before resting down onto the sand. "Listen.." he began "You dont trust me... and I dont see if there is any point us trying to be together if you cant trust me". She shook her head "I do trust you.. I love you Smithy.. I just.. I ger jelous.. I hate the idea of you being with someone else you hardly have problems pulling women do you". He smiled "Thats what bothers you... you think Im out shagging anything that moves?". She smiled slightly "Are you?". He stared at her as she sat oppisite him on the sand "Stevie... You are all I want.. all I need and I love you.. I love you do you understand that?". She glanced down. He moved closer to her "Ten years ago yeah.. I would probably of cheated on you cause I did shag anything with a pulse but now... Stevie I wouldnt do anything to fuck up my relationship with you". She nodded "I know but what if someon..." he interupted "No one would compare to you.. I thought you knew that... I thought you understood how I felt about you". She smiled slightly "I do". He shook his head "Obviously you dont.." he paused as he placed his hands over hers "So Im gunna have to spend every waking hour proving it to you..". She glanced up at him "You arent dumping me?". He laughed "Your not getting rid of me that easily... I am crazy about you Stevie Moss.. and you are stuck with me".<p>

Nate sat alone outside the tent, he was thinking of ideas for his best man speech. "I have known Smithy for about..." he paused as he sniffed at the air. "I have never met two people more per.." he paused and glanced round. "SHIT" he shouted as his eyes fell on there tent, he rose to his feet and grabbed a bucket, he moved to the tap and filled it before chucking it at the tent as the flames burnt away from the BBQ Stevie had made earlier. "What the fuck?" Ben shouted as he approached the tent and the two men tried in vain to put out the fire.

She grinned as his lips gently pushed against her neck. She pulled from him and grabbed her handbag, she glanced round the empty beach before back to him. Producing a can of whipped cream she smiled "Nate said the way to a mans heart is through his stomack... would you agree?". Smithy grinned "It depends where you are gunna let me spray that cream?". She reached round and untied her bikini top "Anywhere you want Inspector Smith?" she slipped her shorts and bikini bottoms off and layed back onto the sand. He shook the can and began spraying it onto her body "I love you so much Stevie".

"I think we should take that to bed with us tonight" he grinned gesturing to the can he held in his hands as they walked back to the tent. She nodded "I think that is a great idea.. I cant believe we go home tomorrow". He nodded "I know... but as soon as we get back we can get this wedding of ours planned". She grinned "I cant wait... I cant wait to be Mrs Smith". As there eyes fell on the fire engine next to there tent they ran round it and glanced at the tent "What the hell happend?" Smithy stressed glancing at the two men. Nate smiled "It caught light". Smithy nodded "I can fucking see that". Ben gestured to the BBQ "That caught it a light". Smithy turned to Stevie "Did you put it out?". She smiled "Yeah I did... I know I did". He nodded "Our stuff.. is it ok?" he asked. Ben shook his head "All of our stuff is ruined". Smithy sighed "My fucking passport is in there... we go home tomorrow what am I gunna do".

**Thanks again xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. Italics are flashbacks. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

"Right I have gotta go to Çankaya... its where the British Embassy is..." Smithy smiled as he walked from the police station. Stevie nodded "So what happens?". He smiled between her and the two men "Well... they will sort out a replacement passport for me.. because I have my cards and driving licence as identification it should only take three or four days". Stevie smiled "But you will miss the flight home". He nodded "Yeah.. I will have to book on the next one to the UK once I have my passport" Nate smiled slightly "What about us?". Smithy shook his head "I dont expect you to stay... any of you.. but if I can borrow any money you have left until I get home... this is gunna cost me a fortune". Ben nodded "Corse.. where are you gunna stay?". Smithy shook his head "I dont really know.. there is a hotel just up the road... I will see if they have a room for a few days". Smithy smiled placing his hand under Stevies chin "You ok Moss?". She shook her head "Not really.. I dont want to go home without you". He pulled her into his arms and smiled slightly as the two men took there cue to give the couple some privacy "Stevie its a few days". She nodded "I know.. its not the time.. I will worry about you". He grinned kissing her lips gently "You just make sure them two get you home safe". She smiled slightly "Cant I stay with you?". He ran his hand through her hair "Stevie... I wish you could.. but we have no clothes.. hardly any money and the money I do have I need for my new passport.. and I have no where to stay.. I dont want you here sleeping on the street with me". She shook her head "You said you were going to a hotel". He shook his head "I just said that Stevie... I cant afford it". She glanced down "Im not leaving you". He nodded "Yes.. you are.. you need to get home and start setting the wheels in motion for the wedding". She smiled as she glanced to the floor "Our flight leaves in four hours Smithy... I will have to leave soon if I go". He nodded "I know.. so lets make the most of the time we have left shall we?".

They walked for about five minutes before arriving at the beach, he watched as Nate and Ben made there way down to the beach as he rested down on the sand. He smiled as she knelt infront of him inching her body inbetween his legs. She placed her lips gently to his, feeling his hand ruffle in her soft blonde hair and his smile that was growing under the kiss she pulled away and wiped at her eyes "Dont Stevie... please dont get upset". She shook her head "Im sorry... Im sorry Smithy I just.. I dont want to leave you here.. not really knowing when I am going to see you again". He smiled "I will be home as soon as I can Moss... I dont want to spend a minute away from you that I dont have too". She glanced down as he layed onto the sand "Just think at least I can keep my tan topped up". She lent over his body laying down on top of him she placed her lips to his chest "Oi.." he smiled as he pushed her lips from his body "You cant go getting me all turned on when you have to go in an minute... I will have no time to play". She smiled weakly "Im not a toy Smithy". He glanced down at her bikini and shorts "Well DS Moss that is a matter of opinion". She pushed her lips gently back onto his "Can I ask you something?". He nodded "Corse.. whats wrong?". She glanced down "I erm... do you blame me for the tent catching light?". He shook his head "Corse not Stevie it was no ones fault... its just one of those things". He pulled her lips back down to his.

"This is all we have left... you can keep it Smithy" Nate smiled "There is about five hundred Turkish liras.. so thats what.. about a hundred and eighty quid". Ben smiled "Yeah that was for our duty free vodka Smithy... so spend it wisely". Smithy grinned "Thanks.. I really am greatful". Stevie smiled as the two men rested down next to the couple "Have you kept money for the taxi to the airport". Nate nodded "Yeah we have kept back about thirty quid". Stevie nodded slightly as she turned back to Smithy "I have about a hundred pound but you will have to change it into liras Smithy". He nodded as he took hold of her hand "Thanks darlin'..." he glanced between the two young PCs "You look after her". Nate smiled "Of corse Smithy... even when we get back... you can even come and stay with me and Bella if you want?" he asked turning his attention to Stevie. she shook her head "Thanks Nate but I have lived on my own". He smiled slightly "Corse Serge". Smithy sighed "And uniform is gunna be a Sergeant down as well so make sure everyone pulls there weight". Nate grinned "I have passed my Sergeants exams Gov". Smithy sighed "Yes PC Roberts Im well aware... I will have a word with the super when I get back". Smithy couldnt help but return the young PCs smiled, he looked so excited. "Im not making any promises Nate". He nodded "I know Gov". Ben glanced at his watch "The taxi will be here in a minute.. we should walk up to the road". Nate nodded as the two rose to there feet. "Im not good with goodbyes... so I am gunna stay down here... I will see you back at home". The two men nodded and glanced at Stevie "I will catch you up in a minute". She watched them leave before she smiled to her boyfriend "I am going to miss you so much Smithy". He nodded "I will miss you too.. but its only for a couple of days Stevie". She smiled slightly "What if it doesnt get sorted that quick... it could end up being weeks". He smiled sarcastically "Thanks for that Moss.. as if Im not already worried enough". She glanced down "Sorry". He lent into her lips and placed a gentle kiss "Stevie.. I dont want you to go home upset... especially not at me.. so go home and get in touch with the registry office and start planning our wedding... yeah?". She nodded placing another kiss to his lips "I love you" he smiled as he pulled away, she could see the faint trace of a tear in his eyes. "I love you too" she cried pulling herself into his arms. "Go on Stevie... you will miss the flight" he smiled as he pulled away before placing another slight kiss to her lips.

_"Whats going on?" she asked. He smiled slightly "Its not finished yet". Stevie saw the words wrote out in the candles. "Is that gunna say what I think it is?". He nodded "Theres not much point in finishing it now... I was gunna ask you to marry me?" he gestured to the ring set in the middle of the candles "Im sorry I ruined it". He took hold of her hand "I was gunna get down on one knee and everything". She moved into his arms "Are you not going to ask me now then?". He smiled "Im a bit embarressed.. we were ment to be alone so if you said no I wouldnt look like a complete twat". She smiled glancing up at him "I wont say no"_ She kept playing the memory over and over in her head as she sat on the bench with the two men, Nate had his hand wrapped round hers as the tears silently fell down her soft cheeks. _"You know Moss.. you never went skinny dipping". She laughed glancing at the pool "I think you have seen me naked enough times to forget that". He smiled "Chicken..". She turned to him and stood up "I am not a chicken" she pulled her top over her head and dropped her shorts to the ground._ She couldnt help the tears in as she thought of Smithy sat all alone on the beach, she knew even though he was normally so strong that deep down he was worried, scared even, she couldnt stop her train of thought jumping back to there first night together in Spain. _"You really are a bit of a pervert arent you Inspector Smith?". He finaly made his eyes reach hers. "I have waited a long time to see you naked Moss". She grinned "Well.. if you want to see any more your gunna have to catch me first". She sprinted off accross the beach, glancing back to Smithy as he pushed himself to his feet and chased after her._ She couldnt help the smile that etched its way accross her face as the next memory pushed its way into her mind _"Will you keep your voice down?" he whispeared she pushed her lips to his "Leave me alone and I will be quiet" she grinned. He ran his hand through her hair "You dont know the meaning of the word Moss". He lifted the covers and glanced down at her body "Besides Im not finished with you yet". she laughed causing him to push his lips down to hers. As he pulled away she grinned "Wow..." he smiled "I have finally found away to shut Stevie Moss up... it must be a miricle" he chuckled. She slapped his arm causing him to push her arms down on the bed "Now that wasnt very nice was it" he grinned, leaning over her body. He licked his lips "I think..." she pulled from his arms and pushed her lips to his. "I think your gunna have to get youself under control Inspector Smith... I need my beauty sleep". He shook his head "You couldnt be more beautiful" he smiled before laying back down onto the bed. She pushed herself up to look down at him. "That is quite possibly the nicest thing you have ever said to me". He laughed "So Im not a complete arsehole then" she pushed her lips down onto his before resting her head onto his chest "Not at all"._ "Not at all" she smiled to herself. "What?" Nate asked glancing at the small detective. She shook her head "I said not at all... I was thinking out loud". The two men nodded as the taxi pulled up "You ready Serge?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again. Please review. :-) xxx<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews so far, I really hope you like this chapter. please review :-) xxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

The two men glanced at the taxi before back to the small DS "Serge.. you ready to go?". Stevie shook her head "I cant". Ben smiled "Stevie.. we will miss the flight... we have to go now". Stevie nodded "Yeah I know... you two go.. Im not leaving Smithy". Nate shook his head "Stevie think about what you are saying.. you need to come home". She smiled as she gestured down the beach "No... I need to be with Smithy... I cant believe I thought for one second about leaving him". Nate gestured to the cab "Stevie..". She smiled "Go.. both of you.. get in it and go... please". The two men glanced at each other before taking it in turns to place a kiss to the young womens cheek and climbing into the taxi "See you soon" she called as the taxi pulled off. She glanced down the beach before straightening her shorts and walking down.

He wiped his eyes slightly as he stared out at the sea, he was on his own in a strange country, not knowing when he would be home, when he would see Stevie again. "Room for a little one" she asked as she rested down next to him. He smiled slightly "You need to be waiting for your taxi". She shook her head "Its gone". He stared at her "You are fucking joking... what are you still doing here?". She smiled at him "I stayed.. for you". He glared at her "I told you to go". She smiled "I didnt want to go Smithy". He shook his head "So what are you gunna do... I havent got enough money for me...". She interupted "I will ring Bella once you have your passport sorted and ask her to book us flights home.. we can pay her back". He stared at her "I cant believe you have been so stupid Stevie". She glared at him "When you left me in Spain.. I was so depressed... when you came back for me... I realised how much I ment to you... that you loved me.. I love you and wanted to be with you.. maybe you dont feel the same anymore" she stood up and began walking accross the beach. Feeling his arm incircle her waiste, she turned back to him "I love you Stevie Moss.. more than you could ever imagine possible". She glanced down as he kissed her forehead "And thank you for coming back to me... you wouldnt believe how much it means to me". She frowned at him "You can be nasty when you want to be". He smiled slightly "Im sorry... but Im worried about you". She grinned "Im a big girl Smithy... you dont need to worry about me". He ran his eyes up and down her tiny figure "Big... really?". She slapped his arm "Sssshhhh".  
>He smiled "I love you". She nodded "I love you too".<p>

As they rested down onto the sand she pushed her lips gently to his as she moved inbetween his legs "I missed you". He smiled "Stevie you were only gone half hour". She nodded "I know.. but..." she kissed his lips once again "I didnt know when I was going to see you..." she pushed him down onto the sand "I didnt know when I could kiss you again" he grinned as she pushed her lips against his neck "When I could cuddle you again.." he placed his hands to her hips as she moved over his chest "When I could.." she paused as she bit down onto her lip "When you could shag me again" he grinned. She nodded "And I dont think I could wait too long..". He grinned "Is that right?". She nodded, he smiled "So you came back cause you didnt know how long you could go without sex?". She smiled "I love you". He nodded "Yeah but I think you love sex more". She smiled as she lent gently into his lips "There is nothing I love more than you Smithy". He smiled as her hands began to wander into his shorts. "Inspector Smith.. you are.." he interupted "You are a minx DS Moss". She smiled as she lent into his lips "But.." he grinned as he pulled away "We need to figure out where we are gunna stay tonight.. and then we can travel to ankaya tomorrow". She smiled "Why cant we spend the night on the beach?". He shook his head "I need a shower Stevie... we need to find a little hotel.. or BnB or something". She sighed "Yes Boss". He grinned as she climbed off him "I need a minute...". She glanced down at his shorts "It really doesnt take a lot does it Smithy". He smiled "Just give me a minute".

"Right we are all booked up... I have only booked for one night.." he smiled as he pulled on her hand. She grinned "I dont care... so long as we have a nice big double bed Smithy". He lent over her shoulder as they made there way to the hotel stairs and gently kissed her neck "You only think about one thing DS Moss". She smiled "You are sleeping on the sofa Smithy.. I need my beauty sleep... and space". He grinned "No chance.. its only early". She glanced at her watch that read half seven "We should go and get some food". He smiled "I dont want food.. I want you". She turned to face him as she stopped outside there hotel room "I am hungry Smithy.. you can have me later". He lent into her lips and she smirked as she turned her face away so he caught her cheek "Stevie Moss... what am I gunna do with you". She grinned "I can think of lots of things you can do to me... after we have eaten". He nodded as the two walked into the hotel room and glanced round. "Its ok.." he smiled. She nodded "I have stayed in worse places" she made her way through to the bedroom "Nice big bed" she called to him. She smiled as he appeared in the door way. He walked over and sat down on it, smiling at the small blonde "Fancy trying the springs out". She sighed "YOu really dont give up.. do you?". She smiled at him from the door of the en-suite bathroom. "Look at this Smithy". She pointed to the huge circular bath "We can have some fun in that Smithy". He nodded "Its bigger than our whole bathroom". She nodded as she walked over and ran her hands over the smooth bath "Its amazing Smithy". He lent into her lips "I am so glad you're here Stevie.. I dunno what I would do without you".

He wrapped his arm round her shoulders as they walked back to the hotel after eating there food. "I wish we could get married somewhere like here" she grinned. He nodded "I know.. it would be amazing". She smiled "Have the reception on the beach... then back to a hotel after for..." she paused smiling up at him "You know". He grinned "To start making babies?". She nodded "I really want to have your baby Smithy.. I want a little girl". He smiled "I think we need to get you pregnant before we start worrying about what sex the baby is gunna be". She smiled at him "I think... we should get in as much practise as we can..." he placed his lips gently to hers "Do you now?". She nodded "We need to experiment..." he laughed as he pulled on her hand "You can tell me exactly what you want me to do when I get you in that hotel room". She smiled as he led the way his hand wrapped tightly round hers.

He kissed her shoulder as they layed wrapped up under the covers of the bed. "D'you know Stevie... I never thought I would be this lucky". She grinned up at him "You going all sentimental on me Smithy". He shook his head "No... I just.. I hope you do know how much I love you". She smiled gently kissing his chest "And its nothing to do with what I just let you do to me?". He smiled "A little..." she slapped his arm and he laughed "No dont be daft Stevie... You are my bestfriend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life Stevie" she grinned "Did you get that out a book?". He shook his head "Off the internet". She glared at him "And there was me thinking you could be romantic". He smiled "I love you Stevie Moss... you're my one and only, you're everything I want and need for the rest of my life". She snuggled into his body and kissed his lips "Why dont we get married Smithy?". He smiled raising her hand to level her engagement ring to her eyes "I know you arent the sharpest tool in the shed Moss... but that was the idea of this". She glared at him "I ment... here.. why dont we get married here". He smiled slightly "I thought we were getting married as soon as possible... if we wait to come back here.. it will be at least a year". She shook her head "I mean now.. I saw a thing in the local paper.. you dont even have to book... we can just go to the chappel on the beach and they fit you in?". He smiled "Well thats hardly romantic". She smiled "Ok". He kissed her head "It does sound perfect though". She smiled slightly "It would mean doing it with no friends or family... just me and you". He nodded "You are the only person I want there... d'you not want the dress, the flowers, the huge party... we wont get any of that if we do it here?". She smiled "I just want to marry you.. I dont care if Im wearing a pair of jogging bottoms Smithy... I want to be your wife". He nodded "Well fuck my passport then... we will go and see if we can get married tomorrow". She smiled "I love you so much". He nodded "I love you too".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading xxx<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. I hope you like this chapter. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Nineteen<span>

Waking the next morning Smithy glanced round to find her gone. He stared at his watch and sighed it was only half past eight and he would of quite happily slept the morning away after the night he and Stevie had. He pushed himself up and made his way out into the living room. "Stevie... where are you sweetheart?" he called , he recieved no response. He rested down onto the sofa before noticing the note on the small coffee table. He read it and smiled slightly, he glanced up as the door swung open and grinned at the small blonde. "Can they fit us in?" he asked. She nodded "If you want to do this... they can marry us at half twelve?". He stood up and made his way to her "I best have a shower then... what are you gunna wear?". She smiled "There is a shop in town that hire wedding dresses... Im gunna go and see if they do any cheap ones". He kissed her lips gently "You sure you dont want to have a big wedding at home?". Stevie shook her head "No... I want to marry you today... we can have a party or something when we get home to celebrate". He nodded "Ok.. if you are one hundred percent sure...". She kissed his lips "Im sure Smithy... make sure you are gone before I get back you cant see me in the dress". He nodded "I'll see you on the beach at twelve thirty... I love you Stevie". She grinned "I love you too".

When she got back to the hotel she glanced round for him and noticing the note he had left next to hers on the table she walked over and picked it up. 'Moss, I have booked us in for another night. I love you'. She smiled before glancing round the hotel room. She moved into the bedroom and pulled the dress from the bag and hung it up, she sat down at the dressing table and began to do her hair and make up. She slipped into the dress and glanced in the mirror. She smiled before smooting the creases in the dress and making her way out of the hotel room.

When she arrived down on the beach she glanced round and when she was unable to see him, fear ran through her body at the idea of being jilted. "You ready to become Mrs Smith" he grinned leaning over her shoulder. She turned to face him "I couldnt be more excited". Smithy nodded and ran his hand over the short wedding dress "You look beautiful". She smiled "I wanted a long dress but this was all they had available". He smiled "Are you happy?". She nodded "Ecstatic". He grinned "Come on then Moss... lets do this". He took hold of her hand and led her into the chaple on the beach. They exchanged their vows and he kissed her passionatly as the wedding came to a close he couldnt contain the smile on his face as he and Stevie moved out on to the beach where the two women who had witnessed the wedding took photos on his phone for him. Once they were alone he rested down onto the sand and grinned as she sat onto his lap "Stevie Smith eh... it has a certain ring to it..." he smiled to her. She grinned as she lent up into his lips "I love you". She held the piece of paper infront of him "This bit of paper Smithy.. it proves.. that we are now husband and wife". He lent back into her lips and kissed her letting his tounge slip in to her mouth. "We gunna go out and celebrate tonight?" she asked. He nodded "Any where you want?". She grinned "Anywhere?". He nodded "Try and think that we havent got a lot of money though". She smiled "How romantic". He glanced down "When we get home... we can have a huge party". She smiled "I think we should go home for a few hours and get changed and then go for dinner later". He smiled "Sounds perfect..". She grinned "Come on then Inspector Smith".

As they rested down in the restaurant and ordered the food, he grinned lifting her hand to his mouth he kissed her gently before linking his fingers through hers. "I love you so much". She nodded "I guess thats a good thing now I am your wife". He smiled "I dont know how I got so lucky". They ate there food and was just leaving, he wrapped his arm round her shoulder and paused on the spot before gesturing to the man behind the bar, she glanced over before smiling back to Smithy "Callum". He nodded "Im gunna go and talk to him". She shook her head "Please dont Smithy... he is staying with Vicky... he is just gunna bring us trouble". He smiled "Stevie... if it was Bella would you be saying the same thing". She smiled "I will meet you back at the hotel... dont take to long Smithy.. it is our wedding night". He grinned "I will be back in a little while".

"You alright?" he smiled as he rested down onto the bar stool. "Smithy... I... I thought you would be back in Sunhill?" he smiled. Smithy nodded "We should be... we had a accident and I lost my passport.. I gotta travel to the british embassy and get a new one". Callum poured a beer and placed it infront of him "So you got left behind then?". Smithy shook his head "Na.. Stevie is still here... we got married today". Callum grinned "Are you serious?". Smithy nodded "We didnt want to wait any longer.. we are gunna have a party or something when we get home". Callum nodded before serving another customer. When he turned back to him Smithy smiled "So how is things going with Vicky?". Callum shook his head "Its not.. when I went back she dumped me". Smithy sighed "So now you are working in here?". Callum nodded "Yeah.. its only my second shift... it pays well". Smithy nodded "So where you living?". Callum sighed "Last night I slept in the alley behind this place.. I will get something sorted". Smithy glanced at his watch "What time d'you finish?". Callum glanced at the clock hanging on the wall "About an hour". Smithy nodded "We have a hotel room in that posh place at the end of the road.. room twenty five you can stay with us and you should seriously consider flying home with us". He smiled "So much has happened Smithy.." he interupted "And you cant put it right unless you come home... can you?". Callum nodded as Smithy left.

He walked in and glanced round "Stevie.. where are you?" he called. "In the bath" she shouted back. He walked through and smiled at her as she sat in the huge bath, bubbles all over her body. He rested down onto the edge of the bath and grinned "You alright gorgeous". She nodded "I wasnt expecting you back yet... I thought it would take you longer to say goodbye". He glanced down "I erm.. I havent said goodbye I have invited him to spend the night here" he paused and waited for her to talk "And then to come home with us.." she interupted "Its our wedding night Smithy". He smiled "I know but we have the rest of our lives to spend together... he is sleeping on the streets Stevie". She nodded as she grabbed for her towel "Its the best place for him". He watched as she climbed from the bath and made her way into the bedroom. "Where is he gunna sleep?". He pointed through to the living room "On the sofa". She nodded "I hope you like the floor then..". He shook his head "Stevie.." she glared at him "No.. dont even try and turn this on me... this is our wedding night Smithy... we will never get another one... and you.. you have invited your mate along too". He glanced down "I didnt think you would be that bothered Stevie... we spend everynight together...". She shook her head "So what you want a night off?". He shook his head "No.. I didnt mean it like that.. I just ment that...". She pointed to the door "Leave me alone Smithy". He smiled "I love you Stevie". She glared at him "Just get out". He walked towards the bedroom door and stopped as she slammed it closed. He walked over and rested on to the sofa.

As the knock sounded the room he pulled the door open and smiled "You alright mate?" Smithy asked. Callum nodded "Yeah I am fine.." he glanced round "Nice place.. " Smithy nodded as Callum continued "Where is Stevie?". Smithy smiled slightly "She is not best pleased with me... she is in the bedroom". Callum smiled "I dont want to cause problems". Smithy shook his head "She will come round.. dont worry about it". Callum turned to Smithy and held out the bag "Its not a lot.. but I got you a wedding present". Smithy smiled "You didnt have to do that". Callum smiled and rested down on the sofa "You want a beer?" Smithy asked before walking towards the kitchen. When he reapeared a few moments later he passed the drink to Callum and sat down on the sofa next to him "Why are you doing this Smithy... after everything I have done". Smithy smiled "Cause despite everything we have had some good times mate". Callum nodded "Yeah we have..." he paused and gestured to the bedroom "Go and make up with her mate.. Im fine.. I will put the telly on". Smithy glanced at the door "She dont want to talk to me". Callum gestured to the bag resting on the table "You gotta open your wedding present". Smithy nodded "You sure you are ok?". Callum grinned "Of corse mate... go and have some fun with your wife". Smithy patted him on the shoulder before walking into the bedroom.

"Stevie..." he smiled to her as she rested on the bed reading a book. "What?" she asked. He moved over and sat down infront of her "I was kinda hoping to have a nice conversation with my wife?". She glared at him "well I was kinda hoping you and him had gone for a long walk off a short pier". He smiled "Its nice to know how much you love me". She turned her attention back to her book "Stevie..." he waited for a reply, which didnt come before moving up the bed "I love you... please..". She shook her head "Go and sit with him... obviously he is more important". He shook his head "Dont talk so fucking stupid Stevie... I felt sorry for him.. he has nothing left..". She nodded "Cause he made it that way". Smithy placed the bag to the bed "He got us a wedding present". She shook her head "I dont want it". He glared at her "You can be so ungrateful". She nodded "Fine... well get lost then". He smirked "What is your problem..". She interupted "My problem Smithy... is he hit me.. its his fault Mickey left, that the tent caught light... and the last time I saw him... he told me he lied about you being with him that night you didnt come home". Smithy nodded "I know.. but you know I was.. so why does it matter". She shook her head "He asked me to give him a reason to come back to Sunhill". Smithy nodded "You know what... you are more important.. I will tell him to go". She grabbed his arm "No Smithy... I just dont get why you want him here?". Smithy glanced down "Despite everything he has done Stevie... we have still had some good times... all of us together.. and I just want things to be like they were... before we came here". She smiled "Before we got married". He shook his head "That is the only thing I dont regret Stevie.. if you want me to go out there and tell him to go I will... just say the words". She smiled slightly "No.. its fine". He lent up into her lips "You know how much I love you dont you Mrs Smith?". She grinned pulling him back into her lips. He grinned as he gestured down to the bag "You wanna see what he got us?". She nodded as Smithy picked the bag up and pulled out the large bottle of champaine and two glasses. "Thats not very exciting". Smithy turned round the glass he held in his hand "Look..." he pointed to the inscription "Mr and Mrs Smith..." she smiled glancing up at Smithy. He nodded "And its got todays date this side". She smiled "We should go and say thank you". Smithy shook his head "In the morning.. right now Mrs Smith you have some thing more important to do". She grinned as he lent over her body and began kissing her neck "Oh yeah... and whats that?". He grinned as he pulled away slightly "You need to help me to consummate our marrige" he replied as he lent back into her lips

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again xxx<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you becky7654 and hollielove7171 for your reviews. I hope you like this chapter. There is only one more to go for this story now as Im really starting to lose my inspiration with it. But I hope the ending will do it justice when I upload it. Please review thanks Jodie :-) xxxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twenty<span>

"Morning Mrs Smith" he grinned as he placed his lips gently to her cheek. "Morning" she replied pulling him down onto her. "I love you" he smiled as he began running his hand over her stomack. She nodded slightly "I love you too... but dont be getting any ideas Smithy.. we need to go and sort out your passport". He sighed as he moved his hand down her body "I think we should spend the day in bed". She grabbed his hand as he moved it between her legs "I know exactly what you are thinking but we need to sort things out... and your friend is asleep on the sofa". Smithy sighed "I hope you arent going to be with holding sex all the time now we are married". She grinned as she pushed herself from the bed "Three times last night Smithy". He nodded as she turned back to him "Now you got a lifetime of begging for a shag". He lifted his pillow and threw it towards her as she pushed the bathroom door shut. He climbed from the bed and pulled a pair of shorts on before making his way towards the door.

He made his way into the living room and glanced at Callum still fast asleep on the sofa before carrying on into the kitchen area. He turned the kettle on and began to make himself a cup of tea. "You alright Gov?" Callum asked from the door way. He nodded "Yeah Im good... did I wake you?". Callum smiled slightly "Yeah... and you kept me up most of last night". Smithy grinned "Sorry.. we were celebrating". Callum grinned "Yeah I got that... Stevie dont do anything quietly eh mate?". Smithy laughed as he passed him a cup of tea "So you decided what you are gunna do yet?" he asked. Callum nodded "Yeah.. Im gunna come home... see if I can sort things out with Mel". Smithy nodded slightly. "I wouldnt hold your breath..." Stevie began as she walked past him and into the kitchen. "After what you of done... if I was her I would never talk to you again". Callum smiled slightly "Morning Stevie". She glared at Smithy as he lent against the kitchen side "I will make my own cup of coffee shall I?". He sighed "No I can...". She interupted "Dont bother Smithy...". She began making the drink as Smithy walked from the kitchen "I will have a quick bath". Callum watched him leave before walking over next to Stevie. "Look.. about the other day.. I didnt mean to cause any..." she interupted "Save it Callum... I know exactly what you are like and believe me when we get back.. you will be having nothing more to do with Smithy". Callum sighed as she made her way to the kitchen door "Oh and Callum.. thanks for the wedding present".

"Right we all ready to go?" Smithy asked glancing between the two sat awkwardly in the living room. Stevie rose to her feet "I will be back in a second" she passed Smithy without so much as a smile as she walked into the bedroom. "Everything ok?" he asked glancing to Callum "Yeah fine.. I just get the immpression she doesnt like me..". Smithy smiled "She will come round". Callum shook his head "Im starting to wonder why Im even bothering to come back to Sunhill Im hardly gunna be welcome am I?" Smithy smiled "Well it wont be the same without you around mate". Callum made his way to the door "Yeah but we both know who you will pick when Stevie tells you to choose between us... I will meet you down stairs". Smithy watched him leave before walking into the bedroom "What have you said to Callum?". She turned to face him "That I want nothing more to do with him when we get home". Smithy nodded "Thats fine... but he is still my mate". She shook her head "So you would put him before me" he sighed "No... but you cant dictate to me who I can and cant see". She walked past him "After everything I cant believe you are still sticking up for him.." he interupted "Im not.. but he has lost everything..". She nodded "And if it was down to him you would of too.. he has been trying to split us up Smithy.. but you are obviously not that bothered about us..". He shook his head "Dont talk so fucking stupid Stevie... I love you". She nodded as she walked out the door "Yeah corse Smithy".

They had traveled for a few hours when they arrived at the British Embassy, Smithy smiled between the two "I will go and sort it out... why dont you try and work out your differences?" as he walked inside. Stevie made her way to a bench and rested down onto it. Callum sat down next to her "You can try and stir things all you want... but he isnt as wrapped up in you as he used to be.. I think he is starting to see sense". She shook her head and glanced in the other direction. "You are hardly the sort of person a man wants to spend there life with". She glared at him "Why has he married me then?". Callum asked "You want to know.. you want to know why he has stuck with you this long?". She just stared at him. "Because... you are good in bed... and lets be honest you dont exactly make it difficult for him... you spend your life with your legs open for him". She shook her head "What happened to you... you used to be a good man...". He nodded "I have had enough women screw me over to see when its happening...". She shook her head "I would never do anything to hurt Smithy". He smiled "No... so you arent imagining what its like to be with a real man everytime he touches you... I could show you a better time than he ever has". She shook her head "Are you hitting on me?". He smirked "We both know what you are.. a slut.. even Smithy has said it.. why not just prove everyone right and shag me?". She shook her head as she stood from the bench "I love Smithy and we are married now". Callum grabbed her wrist and spun her back round to face her before pushing his lips to hers.

"Yeah.. see you tomorrow, thanks" he smiled as he walked from the building. Once outside his eyes fell on them and he could feel his world falling apart, he watched as she pulled away from Callum and turned round, the second she spotted him she ran towards him "Smithy.. I swear its not what it looks like..." she began. He just stared at her "No.. what is it then?". He watched as Callum appeared behind her "She has asked me to run away with her... says she wants a real man". Smithy stared down at the small blonde "All I have ever done was love you.. I would do anything for you...". She shook her head "I swear to you Smithy its not like that.. I never said that.. he has been chatting me up..". Callum laughed "You think you are completly irrisistable dont you..". She glared at him "What is your problem... you arent happy so heaven forbid anyone else should be". Smithy stared at Callum "I think you should go...". He shook his head "Come on mate.. you should never put a woman above your friends". Smithy shook his head "She's not just any woman though... she is my wife". Callum sighed "You fucking deserve each other..." he made his way down the road, glaring back at them one last time. "I cant believe the cheek of him..." she began. Smithy shook his head "Dont..". She went to grab his arm and he pulled away "I dont know which one of you is telling the truth... all I have ever done is treated you like a princess" he stressed. She smiled slightly "I love you". He gestured to the office behind him "My passport will be ready tomorrow morning... we should see if we can get a flight out tomorrow night" She stared at him "Smithy please..". He began walking away "Im gunna see if I can find us somewhere to stay tonight". She jogged up behind him "You are everything I want... there is no one else I promise you". He nodded "Why were you kissing him then?" he asked as they made there way down the road "He tried it on with me... d'you not see Smithy he is trying to come between us...". Smithy shook his head "So you wouldnt rather be with Callum?". She laughed "Give me some credit Smithy... you are ten times the man he will ever be". He continued to row of hotels "Which one?". She shook her head "I dont mind... Smithy please.. we need to sort this out". She followed him into a small hotel and sighed as he made his way to the reception desk.

Arriving in the small room the pair glanced round "Its only for one night.." she smiled. He just glanced round before walking over and moving into the bathroom. "Smithy.." she continued grabbing his hand. He pulled away before resting down onto the bed. "D'you want me to show you how much I love you?" she asked, pulling at his shirt. He shook his head and pulled from her hands. "Please... I dont know how else to prove to you I love you". He shook his head "You cant just shag me and expect it to all just go away Stevie". She smiled "What do I have to do?". He stared down at the floor "We have been married twenty four hours Stevie and you have kissed someone else...". She interupted "No.. Callum kissed me.. I pulled away..". He nodded "I am gunna go and try and sort out our flights". She took hold of his hand as he rose from the bed "I love you Smithy... you mean the world to me". He nodded slightly and she lent up and placed a kiss to his cheek "I will spend the rest of my life proving to you I love you... that I will do anything for you". He smiled before walking from the room.

Stevie made her way from the hotel and to the few shops at the end of the road, after an hour or so, she returned to the hotel in her new top and shorts. "You waisting money again?" he asked glaring up from the bed. She shook her head "How long are you gunna keep talking to me like a piece of shit?". He glanced back to the leaflet he had been flicking through "As long as you keep acting like it..". She moved over to him "You know... I really didnt trust you... twice I caught you in a really compromising postion with Vicky... and I gave you the benifit of the doubt and believed you when you told me it was nothing". He smiled slightly "It was nothing". She nodded "And so was me and Callum". He nodded "Ok". She smiled slightly as he took hold of her hand "Really?". He nodded "I guess we have both made bad judgements... but our life starts right here, right now no more mistakes". She smiled "No more mistakes". He grinned glancing at her new outfit "You look gorgeous...". She glanced down "Thanks...". He placed his hands to her hips "You brought new underwear as well". She shook her head "I couldnt afford it". He smiled "Really... no new knickers". She smiled "No knickers at all". She smiled as his eyes lit up, he pulled at the button to her small black shorts "Can I have a look?". She shook her head "We need to go out and make the most of our last night...". He smiled as he slipped his hand inside her shorts "We can do that later DS Moss... I think we need to make up now". She glanced down "Am I good in bed?". He nodded "Fucking amazing Stevie". She nodded "Is that why you are with me?". He laughed "Yeah... part of the reason.. and because you are sexy, beautiful, loving, compasionate and the only person I could ever imagine spending my life with". She grinned "I love you". He nodded "I love you too Stevie".

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again I will get the last chapter up soon xxx<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**A big thank you to becky7654 and hollielove7171 for taking the time to review every chapter and to anyone else who has reviewed and sent messages about this story. I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it. Hope you like the last chapter and please review :-) xxxx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Twentyone<span>

After not very much sleep the two woke early the next morning, she made her way straight into the shower, she flicked it on and began to undress, she jumped at his voice in the door way "You know.. we could of made a baby last night". She grinned "I know.." he walked over and smiled at her as he ran his hands over her body "But then again we might not of... so I think we should try again..". He gestured to the shower and she grinned "Do you think of anything but sex?". He smiled "We are going home in a few hours... I think its only right we have one more shag". She laughed as she turned to face him, she slipped her hands into his boxers and grinned "You are turned on..". He nodded "I think you can sort that out for me". She smiled "I bet you do... what d'you want?". He gestured to the shower "Get in" she moved into the shower and smiled as he slipped his boxers down his legs and stepped in after her. He lent down and kissed her gently before pushing his hands between her legs "Well, well, well... seems Im not the only one turned on". He placed his other hand to her face and ran his thumb along her lips, she opened her mouth and licked his thumb slightly before nodding, she pushed her lips to his chest, her hands slowly playing with him as she dropped kisses down his body, until she rested onto her knees, she pulled at his erection before slipping it into her mouth. As she straightened back up to her full height, he grinned as he slipped his fingers between her legs, she tilted her head back and let him kiss her neck, he moved his hands and placed them on her bum "D'you want me?" he asked. She nodded as he picked her up and pushed her against the shower wall before slipping deep inside her.

"Thanks" he smiled as he walked away from the desk, he flashed his passport at her and grinned "You want to go home?". She smiled "Go home and start our life together". He nodded "I cant wait to spend the rest of my life with you Mrs Smith". She lent up and into his lips "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me Smithy.. Im so thankful to have you". He glanced round "We have about two hours before we need to leave for the airport.. you remember the first time we had sex?". She nodded "corse.. on the beach in Spain" she grinned. He gestured to the beach "What do you say to reenacting it?". She laughed "You seriously have a one track mind Inspector Smith". He nodded "I have never heard you complaining... and its like our honeymoon". She nodded "Shift your arse then... I hope your not gunna pester me on the flight home as well". He grinned "If you just say yes to start off with I wont have to sexually harass you all the way home". She smiled as he took hold of her hand.

He had his arms wrapped round her shoulders, holding her tight into his body as she sat between his legs on the beach. "Have you had a good time... all things considered?" he asked as he placed a kiss gently to her shoulder. She nodded "Its been good apart from being drugged, the fire, Vicky chasing you, Callum making a pass at me..." he interupted "I get it.. there were bad points". She nodded "But you proposed to me and we got married.. and it couldnt of been more perfect". He smiled "So you are happy?". She grinned "I couldnt be happier Smithy". He placed his hand gently to her stomack "I cant wait to have a baby" she smirked "Thats cause you dont have to give birth... you have your fun and Im left with the consequences". He smiled "You know Im gunna help Stevie.. I want to be a better Dad than mine ever was to me". She lent into his lips "You will be amazing Smithy..". He kissed her lips gently again "I love you" he grinned before leaning into her lips, his hands playing gently with her hair.

At the airport Smithy smiled as she rested down onto a seat as he got them some drinks. "I cant wait to shag you in our own bed". She smiled "I think the saying goes 'I cant wait to sleep in my own bed'". He laughed "I have no intentions of sleeping all the while you are laying next to me... you have wifely duties now". She grinned "Is that right?". He opened his mouth but paused as the hand clasped onto his shoulder "Smithy" he turned to face the man behind him. "Callum...". He smiled between the couple "I want you to both now how sorry I am... for everything I have done..". Stevie glared at Smithy as he nodded "Ok" Callum smiled to her "You look after him... you are perfect together and I am so happy for you both". Smithy shook his head "Are you not coming home?". Callum smiled as he flashed his ticket towards him "No.. Im going to Greece". Smithy glanced at Stevie before back to Callum "Why?". He grinned "I need some time out... sort myself out.. get back on track". Smithy held his hand out to him "Good luck Callum". He nodded "You too mate.. take care". He smiled to Stevie "Make him happy Stevie". He walked off and Smithy turned back to Stevie "You ok?" she asked. He nodded "Corse... its for the best.. and it dont mean I'll never see him again... and to be honest I dont think it would be the worst thing if I didnt". She stood up and placed a kiss to his lips "I love you".

Arriving back in Sunhill Stevie seemed distracted as they made there way home "You ok?" he asked leaning accross into her lips in the back of the taxi. She smiled "I cant believe the air hostess.. she looked so angry". He laughed as he lent into her ear "And it was your fault.. you came on to me". She slapped his arm "Sssshhhh". He grinned "I cant wait to tell everyone we got caught having a shag on the plane". She glared at him "Dont you fucking dare". He laughed as the taxi pulled up out side their house "Cheers mate" he smiled passing the driver some money. He followed her up the steps to the front door and watched as she pushed the key in to let them inside. "You want to go to the pub Stevie... see the others". She nodded "Let me get changed" she made her way to the bedroom and smiled as he called "You need any he...". She interupted "No.. you keep your hands to yourself...". She smiled as he appeared in the door way and she chucked her top at him "And your eyes.. perv". He grinned before heading into the kitchen and flicking the kettle on.

"Ready?" he asked as she walked into the living room. She rested down on to the sofa next to him "What do you think people are gunna say Smithy?". He smiled "Welcome home..". She interupted "About the wedding". He grinned "Does it matter.. we are married and I couldnt be happier". She smiled "I love you". He stood up and made his way over to the computer before turning round and holding a photo up "I have just printed it". She moved over and took it from him, running her eyes over them on the beach just after getting married. "Its perfect Smithy". He nodded "You can take it with us if you want... I will try and get the rest printed off tomorrow...". She smiled "You are the best husband in the world". He grinned "Good... cause you are stuck with me now". He grabbed her jacket she had placed to the sofa and held it while she slipped into it. "Come on then...  
>I want to show off my new wife".<p>

He clung onto her hand and pushed the pub door open with the other hand, he held it for her to walk through and they glanced round the pub until the shriek of Bella running towards them deafened them, she wrapped her arms round Stevie as she twirled round with her "You're home". She nodded "We are home... and I have something to tell you". Smithy smiled "Lets get a drink first yeah?". She nodded and he grabbed her hand, Bella glared at him "You have had her for the last week... we need to catch up". Stevie smiled as he kissed her hand "Pint?" he asked. She nodded as she followed Bella to the table and rested down, she grinned round Nate and Ben as they waved. She walked over and pulled Jo into a slight hug. She grinned at Mel and Mickey as they sat on a table to themselves, she glanced at Bella who smiled "They have got close". Stevie nodded slightly "She dont hang round... but she is better off with Mickey". Stevie smiled as he lent over her shoulder and placed a drink to the table she was standing over, he wrapped his arms round her stomack and kissed her cheek "Go on then darling". She grinned before digging into her large handbag and pulling out the photo. She placed it to the table and laughed as they all stared at it. Smithy grinned "We got married". Bella squealed once again "Oh my gosh... I cant believe this.. you are married.. Im so happy for you both... I cant believe you did it without me". Smithy laughed "It was spare of the moment". Stevie grinned as he rested down onto a bar stool and she rested onto his lap "I thought I was gunna be your best man?" Nate asked a slight smile on his face. Smithy smiled as Mel and Mickey rested down at the table "You are.. we are gunna renew our wedding vows". Mickey smiled "What?". Stevie passed him the photo and he lent into her cheek "Congratulations Serge" he held his hand out to Smithy "Well done mate". Jo grinned "Mrs Stevie Smith... it has a ring to it". Stevie nodded "Im still gunna be Moss at work... it might get confusing otherwise". After a few more drinks and being joined by Kirsty and Leon, Ben asked the question the whole table had been avoiding "So when is the next holiday?".

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much to everyone that has read and especially to anyone who has took the time to review. Please review the last chapter. I dont know about a part three? I have some ideas after writing this chapter. But it might be a while before I get round to writing it, if I write it at all :-) xxx<strong>


End file.
